The reason
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Une Liz Parker sarcastique et un Max Evans et sa clique plus populaire que jamais... Venez voir les personnages de Roswell comme vous ne les avez jamais vu... Fanfic terminée!
1. Excursion

The reason.

Chapitre premier.

NON ! Voilà ce que j'aurais du dire lorsque le professeur de géographie a proposé cette stupide ballade en forêt ! Bien sur, il a fallu que je craque… Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Pourquoi ai-je finalement accepté ? Bonne question. Je me la pose encore aujourd'hui. Peutêtre ma meilleure amie Maria De Luca a-t-elle un réel pouvoir pour me convaincre. Il reste néanmoins que je suis en train de geler en plein cœur d'un bois humide. Et qui est-ce qui me tiens gentiment compagnie ? Max Evans ! Oui, c'est bien lui. Le garçon qui réveille en moi cette envie monstrueuse de commettre un meurtre…

Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ? Bien, laissez moi revenir trois semaines en arrière. C'était une journée de cours comme les autres. J'étais gentiment installée à ma place habituelle, presque au fond de la classe. Je fixais attentivement l'extérieur qui étaità mes yeux, plus intéressant que le cours de monsieur Wallas. Je fus sortie de mes rêves par une animation collective. Tous les élèves applaudissaient. « Quelle est donc la raison de l'effervescence de cette masse humaine…» je pense. Je me penche vers Alex Whitman. Lui et Maria sont les deux seules raisons qui me maintiennent en vie dans ma très chère ville de Roswell !

-Que se passe-t-il ? je lui demande

-Monsieur Wallas organise une randonnée de trois jours en forêt.

« Super. L'occasion pour tous ses jeunes de satisfaire le système social qui est le notre ». Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi… C'est très simple. Lorsque une excursion de ce genre est organisée, les plus populaires se retrouvent entre eux excluant tout autre forme de vie externe… c'està-dire Maria, Alex et moi-même. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais nous n'avons pas la cote au lycée. Ça doit être une question de QI. Plus il est faible, plus on est populaire. Ce qui explique sans doute la place de Max Evans en tête de classement dans la liste des personnes les plus populaires. Je le hais ! Je le hais vraiment ce type. Malheureusement pour moi, monsieur Wallas a eu la bonne idée de briser toutes mes convictions…

-Vous vous diviserez en groupe de trois. Ce qui sera différent cette fois, c'est que je formerai les équipes moi-même.

Il a dit quoi là ?

-Bien. Commençons la répartition.

Non, non, non, non, non. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je le sens très mal… Je pourrais me retrouvée encerclée par n'importe qui. Max Evans et sa clique même ? Si je me tape ce gars, je me suicide ! Je ne vois rien de pire… Sauf peutêtre me retrouvé avec lui ET Tess Harding… Ha, j'ai peur ! Tess Harding, la petite amie attitrée de monsieur popularité. Bon nombre de fille la déteste parce qu'elle sort avec Max. Moi je la déteste parce que, entre nous, les barbies, j'aime pas ça !

-Alors, commença le prof. Walker, Witter et Potter. Whitman, De Luca et…

Parker, Parker, Parker, PARKER !

-Evans.

Oh les pauvres. Au moins, j'aurai ça en moins à supporter !

-J'entends bien sur Isabel Evans.

Noooooooooooooon. Ils veulent me tuer ou quoi. C'est une conspiration. Ça y est. Avec la chance que j'ai, je suis bonne pour partie en randonnée avec le couple maudit… J'adore ce surnom ! Le prof cite encore quelque groupe… ça y est nous somme encore six…

-Guérin, Evans et…

Harding… j'ai dit Harding À choisir, je préfère être avec Kyle Valenti et son amie Vicky Delaney.

-Parker.

Noooon !… Tiens, tout le monde se retourne vers moi… J'ai dit ça tout haut ?

-Vous avez un problème mademoiselle…

Je crois que ceci répond à ma question. Je bafouille en espérant qu'il se détourne de moi.

-Alors, persiste-t-il. Je vous écoute mademoiselle Harding.

Une minute. C'est pas moi ça ! Je me retourne et découvre une Tess paralysée. Apparemment, nous avons un point commun : nous détestons nos groupes. La pauvre choute va être séparée trois jours de son abru de copain. Quelque chose d'important s'impose ! Discution entre filles avec Maria !

-Ce n'est pas dramatique, se moque-t-elle. Trois jours avec Max –popularité- Evans, dans les bois.

-Et son copain Michael -je vénère Max- Guérin. Je crois que je vais mourir.

-De toute façon t'es obligée d'y aller.

-Les maladies ça existe.

C'est vrai quoi. Attendez, depuis quand je suis si tordue… c'est moi, la gentille Liz -sainte nitouche- Parker… Ok maintenant que tout le monde a un surnom allons camper… Non mais ça ne va pas la tête.

-T'as entendu ce que le prof a dit…

Il a dit autre chose que ça ?

-On aura un travail à faire qui comptera pour la moitié des points de fin d'année…

D'accord, je suis tordue et j'adorerais sécher la randonnée… mais Maria touche une corde sensible. Je hais avoir une mauvaise note. Le tout est de savoir si ça suffira à vaincre mon envie de tuer Max Evans. Après tout, la forêt c'est pratique. On peut cacher le corps où on veut ! Je deviens complètement timbrée moi… Note pour moi-même : ne plus inhaler l'huile de cèdre de Maria.

Depuis que la nouvelle s'est répandue, des tonnes de personne que je ne connais pas m'adresse la parole pour vérifier si je vais bien.

-Hey toi.

Hey toi ? Non mais c'est quoi ÇA !

-Oui, TOI ! je réponds

-C'est toi la partenaire de Max et Michael pour la randonnée.

J'adore ça… dorénavant je me promènerai partout en disant « je suis Liz, la partenaire de randonnée de Monsieur popularité et de son larbin ».

-C'est moi, je souris, effort oblige.

-Waow, s'extasie la jeune fille. T'en as de la chance.

Tout dépend du point de vue ! Et la voilà qui rejoint son groupe de copine et qu'elle commence à rire et à battre des mains…

-Salut Liz.

Waow. Quand suis-je devenue aussi populaire ? Je me retourne et vois Kyle Valenti. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Je le préfère à Max mais quand même… Où sont donc Maria et Alex quand on a besoin d'eux.

-Kyle.

Oui c'est son nom. Quelle répartie !

-Alors, t'es avec Evans. Je te plains. J'aurais aimé passer ses trois jours avec toi…

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? C'est de la drague ? C'EST DE LA DRAGUE ? Oh ! J'y crois pas ! C'est définitif, j'ai officiellement grimpé d'une marche sur l'échelle sociale !

-Et bien, toi t'es avec Tess. Ça ne te réjouis pas plus que ça ?

-Je n'aime pas les blondes sans cervelle…

Il peut répéter ? Je crois bien que c'est la première phrase intelligente que je l'ai jamais entendu prononcer !

Oh Maria… en voilà une qui tombe bien… enfin je veux dire c'est pas trop tôt. Je dis rapidement au revoir à Kyle et me dirige vers ma tendre meilleure amie.

-Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

Pas avec moi ! Voilà où elle était !

-Je suis désolée. Avec Alex on cherchait un moyen de supporter Isabel pendant trois longs jours.

Traduction : Je cherchais un moyen pendant qu'Alex faisait semblant de chercher…

Ça doit la rendre malade d'être séparé de ses copines pom-pom girls. Mais au moins vous êtes à deux. Je vais subir la tornade popularité à double dose.

Je n'aime pas la popularité. Ha… Vous avez remarqué aussi. À la fin des cours, Maria et moi allons prendre notre service au crashdown. Mes parents ont trouvé la bonne idée de me planter là. Ce sont les propriétaires de ce « somptueux » restaurant... Hum… fast-food… Vive les jobs pour étudiants. Heureusement que Maria s'est tout de suite portée volontaire pour travailler avec moi.

-Que dirais-tu du Mexique ?

-Pas assez loin.

Elle et moi discutons souvent des endroits où aller une fois nos études finies… Mon Dieu que c'est long les études. Oui j'ai souvent envisagé d'aller à l'université. Alors tant qu'à faire, quittons le pays.

-Bouddha à dix heure, me lance soudain Maria.

Ouais. Bouddha c'est Kyle ! Il nous baratine souvent avec sa nouvelle religion. C'est devenu un truc pour draguer les filles. Le pires dans tout ça, c'est que ça marche. Si, si, je vous assure. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je ne suis pas dupe. Mais Pam Troy s'est laissée avoir ! Il parait même qu'il l'aurait laissé tomber après trois semaines seulement et…

Écoutez moi. Me voilà devenue Tess Harding Numéro deux !

-Salut Liz.

-Salut.

Décidément. Je le mets où mon vocabulaire quand je suis face à lui. C'est pas que ça ne m'amuse pas de me mettre à son niveau… ouh je suis méchante ! Vous savez quoi ? J'adore ça. Après un silence gênant…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais vendredi soir ?

-Je travaille.

Des phrases plus longues existent…

Ça te dirait qu'on aille au ciné toi et moi, un de ces jours.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

-Heu…

Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à dire…

Apparemment si. Ça y est me voilà qui bafouille. Je déteste ça… Une seconde. Il me semble que je répète beaucoup ça c'est dernier temps. Pour résumer : Je déteste tout ! … Sauf peutêtre Maria, Alex et mes parents. Ma vie à un côté passionnant je trouve… c'est ça la vie d'une asociale…

-Excusez moi, mademoiselle.

Ho, mon sauveur.

-Excuse moi Kyle. Je reviens…

Ou pas. Deuxième option !

Je me retourne vers la table où l'on m'appelle. Oh non. Mon sauveur, c'est Max Evans. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette journée ! C'est qu'il n'est pas seul le Maxi. Isabel Michael… Où est donc Tess ? Auraient-ils rompus ? Serait-il devenu intelligent ?

-Maxiiiiiiiii.

J'ai parlé trop vite ! Regardez la se trémousser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et que je m'assois sur les genoux de mon parfait copain dans un monde parfait. Je sais ce que vous pensez… Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est Max Evans ! Quand son image apparaît dans ma tête elle est automatiquement accompagné d'une expression de dégoût sur mon visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande-t-il. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Il faudrait que je me contrôle en sa présence.

-Tout va bien. Qu'est ce que vous prenez ?

Les voilà qui commande et je note, encore et encore. Tiens, il aime le cherry coke. On a un point commun, rien n'est perdu ! Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez, entre les dents peutêtre.

-Bien. Ça arrive tout de suite !

« Liz, vous êtes atteinte d'une maladie très simple qui se nomme l'amour » Elle va la fermer cette voix. Moi, amoureuse de Max Evans. Je vais être malade.

-Liz, bouge toi un peu au lieu de le regarder comme ça.

Quoi ? Je regarde qui ? Où ça ?

-Quoi ? Je regarde qui ? Où ça ?

-Max ! Cesse de le regarder. Je vais finir par croire que ta haine se transforme en amour, me lance Maria.

Laissez moi réprimer un fou rire. HA, HA, HA, HA. Mon diagnostique : Maria est encore plus folle que je ne le pensais.

C'est que je joue la fille indifférente aux remarques mais ça me touche qu'elle pense une chose aussi horrible sur moi. Si je dois tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un un jour, il ne sera sûrement pas d'ici. J'en mettrais ma main à couper… En y repensant, j'avais raison…

Les trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans rien de particulièrement extraordinaire…

Vous saviez que Max Evans et sa clique étaient des extra-terrestres ?

Et bien moi non plus… jusqu'à ça que …

À suivre…

Bon, je viens de republier ce chapitre parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un petit problème :p

je vais donc profiter pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews...

Rafael, Miss SMG Depp Ackles, Ewilan, La saut de l'ange et Mizuki (la meilleure... peut être exagéré non :p Mais ca me fait plaisir)

je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutient! ca a fait vraiment du bien. Surtout que Roswell ne se lit plus trop, malheureusement!


	2. Le secret

The reason.

Chapitre 2 :

Tout le monde a des secrets. J'en ai, Maria en a. C'est normal d'en avoir. Mais parfois ces secrets dépassent tout ce que vous aviez pu imaginé. Prenez quelqu'un comme Max Evans. Il est calme, attentif, populaire –ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose- plutôt normal comme garçon. Excepté le fait qu'il a l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'une période de l'histoire nommée : l'Antiquité.

Pourquoi je dis ça ? Ça m'ennuie mais il est bâti comme un Dieu grec.

(J'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas moi).

Pourtant ce garçon aux allures communes cachait depuis des années une lourde, bien lourde responsabilité. Et moi, petite provinciale anodine, j'ai tout découvert...

-Alors, tu comptes prendre beaucoup d'affaire pour partir ? demande Maria

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je prenne de plus que trois paires de chaussettes, des sous vêtements et des vêtements propres. On va camper en forêt, pas en vacances au club med.

-Pas tant que ça, non.

-Et tu vas partager ta tente avec Michael et Max.

Stop ! Arrêt sur image. On ne m'a jamais dit qu'il s'agirait de partager les tentes. J'exige de dormir seule avec moi-même. Pourquoi diable ai-je craqué ? J'ai même promis à Maria de ne pas joué la malade imaginaire...

-Salut Liz.

-Salut.

Non. En trois semaines, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Kyle ? Jamais ? Très bien. Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu sais, j'ai repensé à cette histoire de ciné et...

-Ce week-end, je te rappelle que nous partons camper.

Il me regarde fixement. Non mais franchement, si j'ai quelque chose sur le nez il faut me le dire.

-Oui, juste.

Waow. Une phrase de plus de trois mots suffit à le caller comme ça... C'est bon à savoir. J'en profite pour filer en biologie. Devinez qui sont en train de se bécoter ? Si vous pensiez que c'était Max et Tess, c'est raté. Non, leur endroit préféré pour se bécoter – ou plutôt, pour qu'elle le bécote- c'est le crashdown. Oui, c'est bien là où je travaille. Et presque tous les soirs j'ai droit à du porno gratuit. C'est vrai j'exagère. Max sait mettre de limites.

Revenons en au couple qui se bécote. Je crois que la fille s'appelle Joey. Pour ce qui est du garçon...

Si seulement j'avais une vie sociale ! Je suis incapable de me souvenir des noms des personnes de ma classe ! Encore une chose que je déteste.

-Bien.

Ça, c'est la prof qui vient d'entrer. Elle va encore passer une heure à nous expliquer la différence entre l'ADN et l'ARN. Qui ne sait pas ça ?...

-Pour notre prochaine expérience, je vais vous placer par équipe. Ce travail comptera pour la moitié des points de fin d'année.

Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Ils ne pourraient avoir pitié de nous pour une fois. Ouais, c'est vrai. S'ils nous faisaient plaisir ce ne seraient pas des professeurs.

-Quand je citerai votre nom, vous irez vous placer aux coté de votre partenaire.

Je le sens. Je vais travailler avec Max. Comment je sens ça ? C'est comme pour le camping ! Intuition féminine. Je vais mourir...

-Potter avec Walker. De Luca avec Guérin...

Je ne serai pas la seule au moins.

-Evans, Max Evans avec...

Tess Harding, Tess Harding. Juste pour rire un peu. Les Barbies n'aiment pas la biologie.

- Valenti.

Tiens, tiens... Ceci pourrait être intéressant.

-Isabel Evans avec Pam Troy.

Ça va être magique ce cours. Mettez moi avec Alex. Whitman. Whitman. Parker avec Withman.

-Parker avec...

Whitman. Pitié d'une pauvre fille. J'en ai besoin.

-Harding.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au seigneur pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point ! Voilà la poupée qui me fait un sourire forcé. Et le pauvre petit Alex qui travaille avec une pimbêche de pom-pom girls... Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Il n'a pourtant pas mérité ça. Nous n'avons pas mérité ça. Ça y est, c'est partit. Une heure de cours à se coltiner Barbie.

-Maintenant, tu rajoutes du sodium. Une très petite dose. Plus pourrait tout faire exploser...

-Ouais, ouais.

Est-ce qu'elle m'écoute au moins quand je lui parle ?

-Tu comptes le faire un jour ou tu vas me laisser faire tout moi-même ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Ça répond à ma question. Non mais pour qui elle se prend.

-Tess ?

Elle relève vaguement la tête. C'est un fait, elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir l'appeler comme ça. Je m'en serais d'ailleurs passé aussi.

-Alors. Ecoute moi bien. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Si tu ne mets pas ce sodium dans ce tube à essai je te jure que je vais pourrir ta vie de mon mieux en commençant par te faire rater ce devoir. Tu ne voudrais doubler et te retrouver loin de ton Maxi chéri.

C'est comme ça que ça se passe quand Ken n'est pas là pour la protéger. Elle m'a légèrement regardée. Elle a fait la fille qui en avait rien à faire. Il reste néanmoins qu'elle l'a mis le sodium dans ce tube à essai. Liz : 1 Barbie : 0

En parlant de Ken, Max a très vite été mis au courant. Il a même pris la peine de venir me parler. Remarquable ! Car les seuls mots qu'il me dit habituellement sont : « un amour d'alien et un cherry coke s'il te plait ».

-Liz.

Au moins il connaît mon nom. Je dois être la seule fille du lycée à ne pas retenir les noms de mes comparses de classe.

-Je peux te parler.

Les téléphones ça existe !

-Oui.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? A lui non plus je ne suis pas fichue de répondre une phrase de plus de trois mots. Où est passée ma répartie ?

-J'ai entendu parler... de ce que tu as dit à Tess.

-Et...

Je n'ai définitivement plus de répartie... ça y est. Je meurs...

-Ça ne me plait pas beaucoup que... que vous travaillez ensemble. Et moi... Kyle... enfin, je veux dire... pas ce que j'aurais voulu... et...

Et en français ?

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus précis, s'il te plait. Ce serait sympathique de ta part.

-Je dois y aller.

C'est vraiment un bon truc de faire des phrases de plus de trois mots. Ça les fait fuir comme la peste. S'il est aussi loquace ce week-end, je risque d'en ressortir plus indemne que je ne le pensais. Revenons en au plus important... Les secrets ! Comment ai-je découvert le secret de Max, Michael, Isabel et Tess...

-Liz, m'appela à nouveau Max.

Cette fois-ci nous sommes au crashdown et je viens de prendre mon service... Il était déjà là avant que je n'arrive et lisait un bouquin. Ken sait lire ?

-Oui. C'est moi. Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

-Et bien heu... en fait... je...

Ben c'est pas gagné ! Non. Rassurez-vous. Il a été plus bavard par la suite.

-Un amour d'alien et un cherry coke peut-être ?

-C'est ça.

Bien. Nous y voilà. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me demander ce qu'il cachait.

-Il me faudrait aussi une bouteille de tabasco. Il n'y en a plus à cette table.

C'est qu'il parle Max –popularité- Evans. D'accord, on peut manger épicé. Mais je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Max et ses amis prennent toujours la même table, du même coté. Et c'est moi-même qui ai remis du tabasco il n'y a pas trois jours. Quel genre d'individus mange si épicé. Faut pas croire, je ne l'ai pas sortit de mon petit doigt qu'il était différent.

-Je... voilà... heu... Tess... pas là... travail...

Ça marche dans l'autre sens aussi cette con. Le voilà qui fait des phrases plus longues. Du coup, je me mets à bégayer. Je déteste être ridicule. Je me hais pour m'être rendue ridicule devant lui. Et je le hais encore plus pour être aussi simple ! C'est vrai. Il aurait pu être Max Evans, monsieur popularité, l'arrogance personnifié, l'égoïsme en personne. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il est Max, la simplicité même, la gentillesse réincarnée.

-Tess et les autres ne viennent pas ce soir. Je suis tout seul.

Max, Max, Max. Tu te trompes de Barbie ! Les brunes sont beaucoup mieux. Non. On retire. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Je le hais. Je le hais vraiment.

-Alors, tu es prête pour aller camper ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te retrouver avec moi et Michael. Je comprends tout à fait. Toi et moi...

Une seconde, « toi et moi » ?

-On n'a jamais été très proche. Je crois même qu'à une époque je te détestais.

À une époque seulement ?

-Je te détestais parce que tu arrivais à rester toi-même avec n'importe qui. Tu pouvais être toi-même. Je crois qu'en fait je t'enviais.

Il l'a préparé son discours, ce n'est pas possible. Je voulais qu'il parle c'est réussis. Là, il a bien parlé. Rebelote. Je me pose des questions. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être lui-même ?

Paranoïa, mon amie te revoilà.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je pars en cuisine. C'est pire qu'avec Kyle. Là c'est le blanc total. Je lui rapporte son plat et sa boisson. Hop, retour à la cuisine et au galop !

-Tu le fixes à nouveau !

-Maria, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est magnifiquement attirant, que je le regarde. Encore une fois, je n'ai rien pensé.

« Sentiments réprimés envers Max Evans ». N'importe quel psy le dirait. Je hais les psychologues... attention, dénégation.

-Liz chérie, tu veux sortir les poubelles s'il te plait.

Je déteste sortir les poubelles. Vivement le jour où je sortirai de cet enfer. Je hoche la tête. Mon père me sourit. J'attrape les deux sacs et m'en vais sortir les détritus. Il fait tout noir... ouh j'ai peur ! Je m'amuse souvent toute seule comme ça. Cependant cette fois-ci j'aurais du avoir peur...

J'ai à peine terminé de déposer les sacs dans les containers que deux mains s'emparent de moi par l'arrière. Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent lorsque la lame d'un couteau vous transperce la peau ? C'est comme si on vous déchirait de l'intérieur. La douleur est tellement intense qui vous vous demandez si vous pouvez toujours considéré cela comme de la douleur. Et soudain, vous ne voyez plus rien. Tout autour de vous, c'est noir...

Je crois que je serais morte cette nuit là, si ce jeune homme n'était pas intervenu. D'un geste de la main, mon agresseur s'est retrouvé hors d'état de nuire. Cet inconnu a posé sa main sur moi et la douleur a disparu. Je me suis promenée dans cet univers étrange, ai aperçu quelques images floues avant de revenir à la réalité. Pendant un instant, j'ai cessé de voir le monde avec des yeux sarcastiques. Je devais la vie à un parfait étranger. Du moins je l'ai cru, au début.

-Tu n'as plus rien. Tout ira bien.

Cette voix... Cette voix si proche me semble étrangement familière. Où l'ai-je déjà entendue...

Je me suis relevée mais il avait déjà filé. Je suis retournée à mon travail, sous le choc, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer mon émotion.

Tiens, Max Evans est partit... Paranoïa, mon amie te revoilà...

Alors j'ai pensé, encore et encore. Ma tête a tourné à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un détail, une petite chose qui m'obsédait... Comment m'avait-on sauvé la vie ? J'ai vu le couteau. J'ai senti la lame s'enfoncer. La douleur était réelle. J'ai alors découvert cette trace de main argentée sur mon ventre... Non, je ne crois pas aux extra-terrestres... pourtant... paranoïa, mon amie te revoilà.

J'ai décidemment besoin de sommeil.

-Tout ira bien, Michael.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

Départ en week-end camping et rien ne va plus. Non pas parce que Max fait partie de mon équipe mais parce que Max fait partie de mon équipe...

Je m'explique. MAX !!! Pas Max Evans, le type qui est dans ma classe. Mais Max, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ! J'aurais reconnu sa voix entre mille. Nous voilà dans le car en route pour les bois. Je suis assise à coté de Maria et de l'autre coté, Max, assis aux cotés de Barbie, discute avec michael. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai reconnu sa voix !! Il a dit une phrase et j'ai su que c'était lui !

-Tu vas bien Liz, me demande-t-il.

Depuis quand Max s'intéresse à ma santé ? Au fait, ça fait plus de trois mots ça ? Bien. J'ai le droit de bafouiller.

-Je... oui... enfin... crois que... pas grave...

C'est ça. Regarde Michael espèce de sauveur de terrienne en détresse. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de lui dire ça en face... voilà. Vous savez pourquoi je déteste Max Evans. Je me sens ridicule devant lui. Surtout quand je suis assise si près de lui. Maria me parle de son travail de bio avec Michael. Elle commence à l'apprécier... Qu'elle inhale de l'huile de cèdre. Et le week-end promet d'être... passionnant. J'en ronfle déjà !

-Ça va être génial, sourit Michael.

Tiens, lui non plus n'a pas l'air convaincu...

-Tu penseras à moi, hein Maxi...

Ridicule ! Maxi t'es le plus beau. Maxi t'es le plus gentil de tous les extra-terrestre que je connais et ohhhhhh... Et si ils étaient tous des aliens. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose... Max, Michael, Isabel et Tess, des aliens ? Ça y est. Je suis cernée, enfermée dans une conspiration interplanétaire. Au moins je suis en vie. J'ai du mal à savoir si ça me fait plaisir ou non. Imaginez le vide que j'aurais laissé derrière moi... oui, je sais. Il est tout petit. Nombre de personne présentes à mon enterrement : quatre. Mes parents, Maria et Alex.

Je me demande si Max pense parfois à moi... Non ! Ça suffit. J'en ai assez de penser à monsieur muscle... oh nouveau ce surnom là. C'est vrai qu'il est musclé...

Stop ! On arrête tout !

Je devrais paniquer parce que je connais des aliens et qu'en plus je sais qui ils sont. Mais non, ce qui me fait peur, c'est les humains qui sont en eux.

Ma vie vient de changer... Super, j'en avais besoin. Avez-vous perçu le ton sarcastique de ma voix ? Non ? Vous auriez du ! Dans quelle galère t'es-tu encore fourrée Liz Parker !

H moins deux... Frazier Wood, nous voilà...


	3. Confessions

The reason.

Chapitre 3 :

Ça y est. Nous y sommes. La forêt s'étant devant nous. Frazier Wood ne m'a jamais semblé aussi monotone. Aidez moi. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-C'est partit pour un week-end de folie. Hein Alex ? dit Maria

-Isabel Evans, nous voilà.

Il devrait dire « me voilà ». Qui ne sait pas qu'Alex a un faible pour Isabel Evans ? Qui ne sait pas que tous les garçons peu importe leur age, ont un faible pour Isabel Evans ? Il faut dire qu'elle est d'une grâce incomparable. Jamais un cheveu de travers. Personne ne la jamais vue défaite de cette perfection qui la caractérise.

-Souhaitez moi bonne chance, je leur lance en partant rejoindre ma « super » équipe.

Max m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Il est malade ? Il a mangé quoi ce matin ? Attendez, j'ai quoi sur le nez ?

-Dernière consigne, nous annonce le professeur.

Signe que le départ est proche. Mon sac fermement accroché à mon dos, je fais quelques pas pour mieux entendre. Erreur fatale. Je m'étale de tout mon long en trébuchant sur une pierre. Ok. Là, même la popularité que j'ai gagnée en trois semaines de partenariat avec Max et Michael ne suffiront pas à effacer ça.

-Tu n'as rien, me demande Max.

-Ça va.

Plus de doute. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Génial. Maintenant je lui dois une faveur. Alors que moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

-Bien. Comme je le disais avant que nous soyons interrompu... vous avez un périmètre déterminé sur les cartes qui vous ont été remises. Ne le dépassez pas. N'oubliez pas de répondre au questionnaire que je vous ai fournis. Faites attention à vous.

Qu'il est intelligent. A-t-on idée d'envoyer des élèves de presque dix huit ans en forêt, comme ça, avec juste assez de provisions pour trois jours et sans protection et... ça va, ça va... ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça. Mais je refuse de l'admettre tout haut.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon week-end.

Super le week-end. Marcher, marcher, une petite phrase aux aliens, marcher, marcher, étudier, marcher, planter la tente, dormir, défaire la tente, marcher, marcher... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma vie est tracée d'avance ? Voilà où j'en suis. Je marche dans cette stupide forêt humide en compagnie d'aliens débarqués de je ne sais où. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont bons ou mauvais. Pourquoi Maria m'a-t-elle convaincue de ne pas jouer la malade imaginaire ? Et là, j'ai une monstrueuse envie de tuer Max Evans ! Rattrape tes mains...

-On pourrait travailler ici, propose Max après deux bonnes heures de marche. Il y a un endroit où planter la tente. Et à ce que j'ai pu observer, nous ne serons même pas obligé de bouger. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour remplir le questionnaire.

Minute Coco. Je ne passe pas trois jours sans un endroit où me laver. Mon intimité va déjà être envahie, je tiens donc à garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. S'il m'en reste encore...

-Il y a un plan d'eau à quelque mètre, et des branches aussi pour faire un feu.

Magicien, devin, Nostradamus, madame Irma sous la forme d'un adolescent alien ? Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, Maxwell...

Allo service d'écoute pour les jeunes filles invisibles...

-Je ne me sens pas d'attaque à travailler aujourd'hui. Je te laisse. Tu t'occupes du feu. Merci.

Waow. Le larbin de Max vient de lui donner un ordre. J'ai rêvé ? Apparemment non. Michael s'éloigne de nous. Bien, et maintenant on fait quoi ? Le gros blanc...

Toujours rien. Et ça fait deux bonnes minutes. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...

-Alors

-Alors...

Bien sur il a choisi de parler en même temps que moi. Mais qu'est ce qui lui passe par la tête. Si Ken a réellement quelque chose dans la tête.

-Max, je voulais te dire... merci.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça. Non, j'ai vérifié, j'ai rien sur le nez. J'ai dit quelque chose mal ?

-Je... enfin... je...

J'ai compris. Ma phrase faisait plus de trois mots !

-Je sais que c'était toi hier soir, dans la ruelle, près du crashdown.

-Oh.

D'accord. Comme ça, on n'avancera pas. Je me lève alors et soulève mon pull. Il peut ainsi voir la main argentée laissée par son intervention. Il a l'air surpris.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-Je... je...

Dis le. Vas-y. Dis le. Je suis un extra-terrestre. Je n'ai même pas peur de lui. Je crois que je dois avoir un problème.

-Je suis...

-Un extra-terrestre ?

J'en pouvais plus. Qu'est ce qu'il est lent ce type quand même. _« Sentiments réprimés »_ saleté de psy.

-C'est ça. Il répond timidement.

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Tu m'as sauvé la vie...

-Alors, tu ne vas pas crier à la mort, ou nous dénoncer à la police.

Je t'ai eu Max. Tu as dit nous ! J'avais raison. Plus aucun doute. Le groupe le plus populaire du lycée est un groupe d'alien. Je devrais être hilare après avoir découvert ça, ou avoir envie de hurler de frayeur... Mais pas du tout, au contraire. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : être amie avec Max. Oula, j'ai de la fièvre moi.

-Pourquoi tu touches ton front ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

Contrôlez ses réactions devant Max. À rajouter sur ma liste des bonnes résolutions. Heureusement que le nouvel an c'était il y a déjà trois mois...

ça existe les résolutions de milieu d'année ?

-Non, ris-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

-Merci.

Il sourit. Il ME sourit, à moi. Serait-ce le plus beau jour de ma vie... Quand je raconterai ça au bahut, la moitié des filles vont me haïr. Que dis-je la moitié, la TOTALITE !

-Alors, comme ça on est un alien au grand cœur et on sauve les jeunes filles en détresse ?

-J'ai agis dans un mouvement de réflexe. Je t'ai vu allongée par terre, avec cet homme au dessus de toi. Et je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai foncé.

-Ça aurait pu être dangereux. Tu aurais pu être découvert.

-Ça en aurait valu la peine. Je ne pouvais pas te laissé mourir.

Nombre de personnes présentes à mon enterrement : cinq. Non mais vous avez vu le nombre de phrase complète que nous avons réussis a faire... il y a du progrès dans l'air.

Je le dis... oui ? Non ? Si ! Je ne veux pas que Michael réapparaisse. Qu'il se perde dans les bois. Voilà plus d'une demi heure que Max et moi discutons... et il s'avère même que Ken a un cerveau. Je commence vraiment à l'apprécier...

-_Tu l'appréciais déjà avant, me dirait Maria._

C'est vrai. On va dire que c'est un secret. Je me suis toujours vantée d'être la seule fille de cette ville qui n'adulait pas Max Evans. Et je ne compte pas faillir à cette réputation. Officiellement, je le déteste toujours.

-Alors, Maxwell. Il en est où ce feu ?

Je l'avais oublié celui là... Je parle du feu ! Michael, je peux mal de l'oublier. Space Boy : Le « Gâcheur de bon moment » ! Je dois lui dire que je connais son secret...

-Au fait, à propos de ce dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure... Il est hors de question que tu lui dises !

Peut-être pas. Là, Michael parle de moi. Ça aussi, il faudra que je le raconte. Michael Guérin a parlé de moi...

Max lui a avoué m'avoir sauvé. Il s'est énervé. Max lui a dit qu'il voulait m'en parler. Il l'a presque tué. Alors, je crois que pour une fois je vais me taire. Je vous jure que ça m'arrive...

-Elle sait.

Non. Mauvaise réponse Max !

-Comment ça elle sait ?

-Elle le savait déjà avant que je lui en parle. Elle a une trace de main argentée sur son ventre.

-Parce qu'en plus tu as laissé une trace ?

C'est comme les chiens. Il laisse des traces partout où ils passent, comme pour marquer leur territoire. Attendez... Ce n'est pas pour les chats, ça ?

-Je ne savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Tu sais très bien que nous ne maîtrisons pas totalement tous nos pouvoirs.

Minute. TOUS leurs pouvoirs. Ils en ont beaucoup en réserve comme ça ? Parce que là, ça commence à m'effrayer.

-Tu n'avais pas à la sauver.

Sympathique.

-Mais je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, elle sait.

-Tu veux dire qu'à partir de maintenant, elle restera avec nous tout le temps, comme l'une des notres.

Je n'en demande pas tant... Non vraiment. Sans façon.

-Je veux juste que tu la considères comme une amie.

-Elle ne peut pas être une amie. C'est trop dangereux. Kyle est le fils du shérif...

Où est le rapport ?

-Je sais.

-Tu nous mets tous en danger. Et elle avec.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais tu as intérêt à trouver une solution.

Allo. Service pour filles invisibles Re-bonjour. Oui un instant ne quittez pas. Je peux en placer une maintenant ?

-Heu...

-Quoi, m'agresse Michael.

-Ça va. Calme toi.

-Toi la terrienne...

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça.

Max Evans prenant ma défense. Ça aussi, il faudra que je le raconte. Si ça continue comme ça, j'aurai de quoi faire grandir ma popularité pour les vingt prochaines années. En prime, je pourrai peut-être effacer le petit incident de tout à l'heure...

-Arrêtez. Vous êtes peut-être des aliens, ça ne vous empêche par pour autant de vous disputez comme des gamins. Je ne dirai à personne ce que je sais. Et il serait temps, Michael, que tu commences à faire confiance aux autres.

C'est à Michael Guérin que je parle comme ça ? Cette fois je peux le faire. La danse intérieure... Je danse, c'est super !

-Je ne reste pas ici. Pas dans ces conditions.

Il se tire. Je ne rêve pas, il se tire. Pourquoi Max ne bouge-t-il pas ? Mais fait quelque chose, bougre d'imbécile ! Quoique l'imbécile c'est plutôt Space Boy... pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça moi ?

-Tu ne fais rien ?

-Il reviendra. Il est comme ça, impulsif. Il ne comprend pas que ce secret est pesant. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un...

C'est gentil de m'avoir choisis. Est-ce que je m'en plains ? Question rhétorique... Je crois que je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à Max au début ! J'avais trop peur de me mettre à l'apprécier, comme toutes ses groupies. La preuve, j'aurais préféré partir avec Kyle... Je le détestais –c'est toujours la version officielle d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi je suis prise d'une envie de percer le mystère qui entoure sa personne ?

_« Mademoiselle Parker, vous est atteinte d'une maladie très simple nommée : l'amour ! » _

Je la hais cette voix ! Max Evans sort avec Tess Harding... Tess Harding!!!

Tess, quoi!

-Quoi Tess?

Il faudrait sérieusement que j'apprenne à ne plus parler à haute voix.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Bien rattrapé. Quoique, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie de savoir. Après tout c'est sa vie privée...

-Depuis bientôt six mois.

Seulement ?

-Seulement ?

-Tu t'imaginais que nous étions ensemble depuis des années ?

-J'aurais dit deux, voire trois ans. Comme si vous vous étiez trouvé, que ça avait été un coup de foudre immédiat et que depuis, tout allait bien.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Ha bon ? Des problèmes a Barbie land ?

-Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous ignorions que nous étions pareils. Je veux dire...

J'acquiesce. Toujours acquiescer lorsqu'on voit que c'est la seule chose à faire. Le silence est pire que tout.

-Quand elle me l'a appris, j'étais surpris de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur puisse être... comme moi.

-Ça a créé un rapprochement ?

-C'est ça. À elle, je pouvais parler, me confier, sans avoir peur de ce que j'étais réellement.

Ça c'est pas le Max que je connais. Où est-il alors ? Max... Max... oh, oh, j'ai perdu Max Evans ! Maxi... Il est où le gentil Maxi ?

-Et... est-ce que tu l'aimes...

Ça y est. J'ai à nouveau une tache sur le nez. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. Je meurs d'envie de le savoir. Non pas que ça m'intéresse réellement... C'est juste... pour savoir, pour le fun. Avoue que tu veux savoir si tu as une chance... NON ! Je refuse d'avoir pensé ça !

-En fait... je...

Il va me le dire ? Je veux dire, il va réellement me le dire ? Attention, je vais grimper d'un seul coup au sommet de l'échelle sociale du lycée pour avoir entendue : « les confessions intimes de Max Evans ».

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire...

-J'adore me confier à toi. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin...

Il adore se confier à moi. C'est sur, je rêve. Vous avez déjà vécu des secondes qui semblent durer des heures entières ? Oui ? Alors vous savez ce que je ressens en ce moment. C'est comme si tout bougeait au ralenti ! Tout parait lent... incroyablement lent ! Ça y est, il va le dire. Mais dépêche toi. Je veux savoir moi ! Il va prononcer ces mots que je rêve d'entendre... ou peut-être pas. Je veux savoir... hum... dans un but purement amical et scientifique ! Et autre chose aussi...

-Je...

J'attends vos reviews... avec impatience!! :o) Merci d'avance!! à bientôt pour la suite...


	4. Tensions

The reason.

Note de l'auteur: Merci à Rafael pour sa review... ça m'a fait chaud au coue!r :o)

Chapitre 4.

Dis le moi enfin.

-Je... je crois que oui.

Noooooooooooooon. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ! Ken n'a rien dans le cerveau ! Max aime réellement Tess. Ça me dégoûte. Je le hais. Je le hais. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse. J'avais dit que je craquerais sur un garçon qui n'était pas d'ici, et... oh, oh...

-Enfin, j'en sais rien.

Là tu m'intéresses.

-On a mis plusieurs mois avant de sortir ensemble et ça s'est fait naturellement. Comme si c'était...

-Ta destinée.

-Exact.

Je lis en lui comme il lit en moi. Oh c'est super ! Suis-je sarcastique ou suis-je réellement heureuse de ce fait ?

-Je crois que c'est ainsi que ça doit être. Même si nous ne le souhaitons pas. Nous devons nous mettre par paire et accomplir cette destinée, pour pouvoir retourner...

Il lève le doigt vers le ciel. Il baisse le regard. Mon Dieu, qu'il a l'air heureux d'être destinée à repartir... Là c'est sarcastique. Je secoue encore une fois la tête.

-Max !

Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je le jure. Je ne l'aurais jamais appelé de cette manière là. Michael ? Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il avait une voix aussi haut perchée.

-Michael avait raison. Ça devient trop sérieux !

Isabel Evans ? Ça aussi je devrai le raconter. Maria et Alex vont être verts de jalousie. À propos, n'était-elle pas censée être avec eux. Apparemment Max se pose la même question.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu pu quitté ton campement ?

-Ils étaient tellement passionnés par leur discution qu'ils n'ont même pas vu Michael arriver.

-Et qu'est ce que Michael faisait près de ton campement.

-Il est venu me prévenir ! Et il avait bien raison. Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? Tu viens de briser le seul pacte que nous ayons jamais eu.

J'adore constater comme je suis aimée parfois. Elle est vraiment en colère. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'arrêtent pas de voler dans tous les sens. Si ses amies pom-pom girls voyaient ça.

-Liz est une amie.

Il peut le répéter ? Je suis... Je suis une amie ? Service pour jeunes filles invisibles, je raccroche. Max Evans vient de dire que j'étais son amie. Enfin, une amie.

-Ou bien tu arranges tout ça...

Tout ça ? Quelle considération envers ma petite personne. Trop aimable, vraiment.

-Ou bien quoi, enchaîne Max. C'est trop tard, c'est fait. Et si c'était à recommencer je le referais.

-Maxwell, tout a changé. On ne peut plus agir librement.

-Il a raison. Tu sais les risques que nous courons. Et tu oublies Kyle...

Pourquoi ces dernier temps, associe-t-on toujours Kyle à moi ? Ce n'est ni mon frère, ni mon petit ami, ni même vraiment un ami tout court. Alors que diable vient-il faire là-dedans !

-Je me charge de tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ça a l'air de suffire à Isabel qui reprend tout d'un coup la direction de son campement. Elle a l'air drôlement énervée. Je ne suis pas sure que ça s'arrangera si facilement... Michael, quant à lui, préfère s'isoler dans la tente...

-Je suis désolé, murmure alors Max. Désolé qu'il te traite ainsi.

Pourquoi faut-il que tout d'un coup je le trouve si craquant. S'il était moche et repoussant, ma vie serait certainement plus simple.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment prêté attention à moi. Je ne suis pas dépaysée.

N'oublie Max. Tu me détestais. Je te détestais. On ne se parlait pas ! Tout allait bien. Alors si on reprenais nos vies normal. Tu veux ? Rien n'a changé ! Tu n'es pas attirant ! Non. Tu as une petite amie ! Résiste. Résiste.

-Je sais que toi, Maria et Alex, vous êtes plutôt à part.

« À part »... quelle douce manière de dire « rejetés ».

-Vous ne nous aimiez pas non plus beaucoup, me sourit-il.

-Ce que vous laissiez transparaître ne nous a jamais vraiment convaincu que vous étiez des gens bien.

Ça nous a même convaincu de contraire. Je ne suis même pas sure que je parle avec ce même Max –popularité- Evans.

-Nous devons être des murs de pierres. Nous avons essayé d'être le plus discret possible.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché. Vous êtes le groupe le plus populaire du lycée.

Sans doute à cause de ton physique de dieu Grec ô Maxapolon. Serais-je, par un hasard quelconque, en train de tomber amoureuse de Max Evans, celui que trois semaines plus tôt –que dis-je trois semaines, trois heures plus tôt- je détestais encore ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout cela si bien ? Je veux dire, tu ne paniques pas. Tu n'as aucune envie de le dire au shérif ou même à Maria. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

-Continue à penser comme avant. Je suis une fille bizarre. Attention, pas autant que Maria.

Il sourit encore. Je crois que même avec Tess, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant. C'est flatteur tout ça. S'il continue, mon ego va dépasser le quota limite.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, dis-je.

-Je sais.

Il sourit encore... Ben dit donc. Une fois qu'il commence, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Tiens, tiens, la vie me parait bien moins noire maintenant. On se demande pourquoi ?

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi calme que le début. Max et moi avons discuté encore un bon moment. Nous avons enfin allumé ce feu. Et nous nous sommes réchauffés... Non ! Pas l'un contre l'autre. Il ne faut rien rêvé. Max est avec Tess et je l'accepte... Où est passé mon guide du parfait petit meurtrier... Ça va, ça va, j'admets qu'elle me gêne ; mais après tout, c'est compréhensible qu'ils soient ensemble. Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. Non ! Il croit qu'il l'aime. Il n'en est pas sur ! C'est juste leur destinée et c'est quoi une destinée ? Max n'a pas l'air de vouloir rentrer chez lui, alors...

J'ai peut-être mes chances...Qui aurait cru que je penserais ça un jour ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux me maîtriser. Je ne suis pas comme Maria, à faire des crises de jalousie bruyantes...

Dring... Dring... C'est ma tête qui fait ce bruit là ?... Ha moins que ma tête par un hasard des plus improbables ressemble au sac de Max... ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui sonne. Les professeurs n'avaient-ils pas spécifiés « pas de portable ». J'oubliais que quand on est un alien on peut tout faire.

-Allo. Ha. C'est toi.

A moins que la personne au bout du fil soit schizophrène, il me semble bien qu'il s'agisse d'elle.

-Ça va plutôt bi... comment ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

En ce moment, deux affirmations me traversent l'esprit. Un : C'est Tess ! Deux : Je crois qu'elle sait que je sais... Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je sais qu'elle sait que je sais... divertissent n'est ce pas ? Il faudrait que je commence à écrire de sitcoms...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant !... On n'est pas toujours obligé d'être rien qu'entre nous... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... ouais, on se voit dimanche... Non pas avant. Ne m'appelle plus s'il te plait.

Problème à Barbie land... encore... Pourquoi ça me réjouit tant ?... Attention, maîtrise. Ne surtout pas sourire. Il raccroche.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

Je n'ai pourtant pas souris !

-C'est juste que tes amis ne semblent pas prêts à accepter le fait que je sache...

-Ils s'y feront. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

C'est comme ça et pas autrement... Max aurait-il regardé « Matilda » ces derniers temps ? Non, probablement pas. Je suis la seule à adorer ce genre film... Tiens, tiens, je commence à aimer certaine chose. Mon esprit noir s'en va. Hey ! Lui aussi je l'aimais bien.

-Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, j'ajoute.

-Kyle Valenti n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Nombre de Personnes présente à mon enterrement : six. Attendez, STOP ! QUOI ?

-Kyle Valenti ?

-Oui. Je crois que ton petit ami n'aurait pas apprécié de te savoir six pieds sous terre.

Pause. Rewind. Petit Ami ??? Il la sort d'où cette blague ? Moi et Kyle Valenti ? Si j'étais en train de manger quelque chose, je serais probablement morte étouffée.

-Kyle n'est pas mon petit ami !

La tache sur mon nez à du réapparaître parce que les yeux de Max sortent presque de leurs orbites. On se croirait dans un cartoon.

-Tu ne sors pas avec lui ? demande-t-il toujours aussi étonné.

-Non ! J'affirme.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui ce dit après les cours.

Étant donné que j'ignore tout de ce qui se dit après les cours, pourrait-il éclairé ma lanterne ? Je vous avais déjà dit que j'étais asociale ? Non ? Et bien maintenant c'est fait ! Et je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi. Quel monde menteur et hypocrite.

-Il parait que vous sortez ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Que vous avez été au cinéma ensemble et que tu t'es pratiquement jetée sur lui.

Jetée sur lui... JETEE SUR LUI !!! Eurk ! Je vais tuer le responsable de cette horrible et dégoûtante rumeur. Je ne me suis jamais –je dis bien jamais !- jetée sur personne même pas en rêve. Peut-être bien une fois en rêve mais c'était M... je veux dire quelqu'un d'autre, pas Kyle. Je sens que je vais faire un malheur.

-Ce doit être une rumeur, dis-je le plus calmement possible. Je ne vois vraiment rien d'attirant en Kyle Valenti.

Max baisse les yeux. Se sent-il rassuré ? Ou au contraire a-t-il deviné que je développais pour lui des sentiments tout saufs réprimés... Bien je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose...

« Je t'aime Liz ». Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre cette magnifique voix me susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Des grandes mains m'agrippent, me soulèvent et me déposent sur le comptoir du crashdown. C'est sensuel, presque indécent. Je suis sure que mon uniforme de serveuse ne va pas tenir longtemps... ouh, mes antennes vacillent au rythme de ses baisers...

-Liz...

Non pas maintenant ! Je rêve.

-Liz...

Je vais enfin découvrir le visage de mon tendre amant.

-Liz...

Max ??? C'est Max !!!

-Max ?

Je me réveille en sursaut. Qui est-ce que je découvre penché au dessus de moi ? Le pape ! Hum... A votre avis... vous voyez le pape penché au dessus de ma tête après avoir fait un trajet de je ne sais combien de bornes pour venir me voir, moi, en plein cœur de Frazier Wood, Nouveau Mexique ? Non il s'agit juste de Max. Entre nous, je préfère.

-Il est l'heure de se lever. Bien que je sois désolée de t'avoir déranger en plein rêve... qui semblait très intéressant.

-Oh... heu... oui...

Je recommence à bégayer !

-Où est Michael ?

Tiens ! Prends ça. Moi aussi je suis capable de parler...

-Il est aller se laver, enfin se baigner. Je comptais aller l'y rejoindre. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Je doute que Michael soit du genre à « accepter la terrienne ».

-Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. Tu me tiendras compagnie. Je n'aime pas être seul un samedi matin en pleine forêt.

Ne serait-ce pas une tactique pour m'amener à l'accompagner ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre en plus. Et ainsi nous nous dirigeons vers le point d'eau. En effet, dès que Michael m'aperçoit, il doit – pour on ne sait quelle raison- filer.

Après avoir gentiment pataugé une demi heure environs, nous sommes sortis de l'eau. Et non. Bande de petits vicieux. Vous vous imaginiez déjà que nous avions fait plein de cochonneries dans l'eau... Raté ! Nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner et nous sommes mis au travail...

Pour ceux qu'il l'aurait oublié, nous avons un rapport à rédiger. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de partir en camping avec Max Evans et son meilleur ami...

De la terre, encore de la terre, un champignon, de la terre... Qui est le crétin qui a décidé de s'installer ici ?

-Maxwell, tu nous avais dit qu'il y avait tout ce qu'on avait besoin pour travailler ici. Mais je ne vois que de la terre et des arbres qui ne ressemblent en rien à ce qu'on doit chercher.

-Il a raison. Il n'y a rien ici.

-Je vous certifie que si ! Je suis certain qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour remplir tout le dossier.

Je serais curieuse de savoir où ? Il ne pourrait pas, je ne sais pas moi, passer la main sur la terre et faire apparaître toute les espèce de fleurs nécessaire à la confection de ce dossier.

-Regardez ici, nous appela soudain Max.

Soit ce type a du génie, soit il passe sa main sur les problèmes pour les faire disparaître. Je dirais réponse B. Oui Jean Pierre, c'est mon dernier mot. Et là, devant nos yeux ébahis, s'étend un panel de fleurs extraordinaire. Ce type est magique... Oui, cette fois j'affirme. C'est bien moi qui ai pensé ça.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à travailler, sourit-il.

Avec tout ce que nous avons là, nous aurons certainement fini dans quelques heures... ce qui signifie qu'après cette échéance, il va falloir faire la conversation avec Michael...

Qu'est ce que je disais... Il est quatre heure de l'après midi. Nous sommes samedi. Nous avons fini. Nous avons rendez-vous avec les autres groupes dans vingt quatre heures, vingt neuf minutes et quelques secondes. Qu'allons nous faire ? Oh j'ai une idée, et si nous parlions des aliens...

-Hum, peut-être devrions nous parler du fait que...

Non, vu la tête qu'ils font ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Du fait que ce devoir peut sûrement être amélioré...

Quoi ? Mauvaise option. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est vous les extra-terrestre. D'accord, il y a mieux comme réplique. Mais de quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ?

-Je sais que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir de passer ces trois jours avec moi. Mais je n'y suis pour rien.

-Détrompe toi. Il y en a parmis nous qui adore passer ces trois jours avec toi, me lance Michael.

Je ne suis peut-être pas d'une intelligence extraordinaire, mais j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Ce qui veut dire que... Non. Je l'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi je sens mes jambes trembler à l'idée que Max Evans ait pu avoir eu envie d'être avec moi. Ce n'est qu'un garçon comme les autres. D'accord, techniquement, il ne l'est pas. Il reste Max Evans, le garçon insupportablement beau qui... là je m'éloigne du sujet.

-Ça ne me plait pas non plus d'être mêlée à vos querelles. Là non plus, je n'ai pas demandé à savoir. Mais je sais. Et tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser me traiter comme une dégénérée.

Waow. Je tiens tête à Michael Guérin. À raconter. À raconter. Maria, si tu savais ce que tu manques. Voilà, il a l'air d'avoir compris... Néanmoins, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans un silence gênant. Que diriez-vous d'une sieste... J'aimerais retourner sur mon comptoir. Mmmm.

-Liz ? Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as comme... gémit.

Oh.

-Oh. Non c'est rien. J'ai un peu mal... au... à... au ventre.

Bien rattrapé ça. Je me souviendrai de cette scène jusqu'à ma mort. Mes derniers mots seront : gémissements !

à suivre...

La prochaine partie est la meilleure (Enfin selon moi... Va y avoir de l'action!!) Alors...

Please... Revieuwez!! :p Ca fait quand même toujours plaisir!! :o)


	5. A l'eau

The reason.

Chapitre 5.

Je m'embête, tu t'embêtes, il s'embête... Je croyais ne pas m'en sortir. Je croyais que cette ballade en forêt avec Max Evans et son ami Michael s'avèrerait fatale. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point barbant. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule. Michael joue avec des petits cailloux. Ce doit être un jouet à la hauteur de son QI. Si Max m'a prouvé qu'il pouvait penser, lui c'est tout le contraire... BAAAIIILLLEEEMMMEEENNNT

-Alors, comme ça tu ne sors pas avec Kyle ?

Quelque chose me dit que ça le perturbe cette histoire.

-Comment ça elle ne sort pas avec Kyle ?

Super, on va jouer au perroquet. J'avais oublié que Space Boy n'en savait rien. Ça va peut-être l'aider à considérer la terrienne comme « non dangereuse ».

-Non, je ne sors pas avec Kyle. Je ne sais pas qui fait circuler cette horrible rumeur mais dites bien à qui veut l'entendre que lui et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais...

JAMAIS !!! Vous imaginez le tableau. Une soirée avec Kyle Valenti... Je le vois déjà, affalé devant un match de foot, en train de beugler, une bière à la main. Brrrrrrrrr. Ça me file des frissons dans le dos.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, je...

Je ne contrôle vraiment pas mes réactions. Bien, et là, je lui réponds quoi ô maligne que je suis. Hey, une minute. Tu... as... froid... ça fait pile trois mots. N'en dites pas plus. Je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Tu veux ma veste peut-être ?

-C'est gentil.

J'agrippe sa veste. Il me sourit à nouveau et je fonds... je fonds... littéralement ! Ô mon beau Dieu grec, emmène moi sur le mont Olympe...

-J'espère sincèrement que vous ne me verrai plus comme une intruse. Je tiens à ce que vous me fassiez entièrement confiance.

-C'est déjà mon cas.

S'il continue à sourire comme ça, je ne ressemblerai bientôt plus à rien. Je me tourne vers Michael. Non que je veuille nécessairement une réponse mais si je fixe Max encore une seconde de plus, la scène du comptoir risque de devenir une réalité. Et ce serait embarrassant puisque môsieur a sa Barbie personnelle.

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps, me répond Michael.

Mieux que rien.

-Alors, vous avez d'autres pouvoirs ?

-Nous modifions la structure moléculaire des choses, entre autre. Sinon, nous ne savons pas très bien ce que nous sommes capables de faire.

-Moi, je fais exploser de choses.

C'est pour me faire peur qu'il dit ça ? Parce que je lui signale au passage qu'il parle à une asociale !!! Faire exploser des choses, même avec des pouvoirs, ne m'impressionnent pas le moins du monde. Je déteste tout le monde... ou presque.

-Oh, je fais tout simplement.

Et Toc ! Moi aussi je peux être mystérieuse.

-Isabel peut voyager dans les rêves.

-Tu veux dire, de n'importe qui ?

-De n'importe qui !

Bonjour l'intimité. Ce qu'on rêve c'est privé. Imaginez qu'elle tombe sur un rêve qui contient un comptoir et un Max... ce serait horrible !

-Et Tess, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle est capable de manipuler l'esprit des gens.

Voyez vous ça. Une Barbie manipulatrice. Je suis sure qu'elle se vendrait très bien...

-Pour résumer, me fixe alors Michael. Ne nous cherche pas d'embrouille.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention...

Et l'on retombe dans ce silence des plus désagréable... Bien, si j'allais prendre l'air. Une bonne ballade en forêt n'a jamais tué personne... Suis-je vraiment sure de ça ?

-Où tu vas ?

-Faire un tour. Observer la nature qui m'entoure. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ?

-Sans façon, me répond Michael.

Ben voyons. Pas de bière. Pas de télévision. Je suis sure qu'il pète un câble tel qu'il est. Je me tourne vers Max. Dis oui... Dis oui... ne suis-je pas supposée le détester ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Mais je crois que Michael et mon avons besoin d'une petite conversation...

J'acquiesce, encore. Et me dirige vers les bois. « Tilt »... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, j'ai une idée. Si Isabel a pu faire le trajet jusqu'ici, je pourrais très bien faire le chemin jusqu'à leur campement. J'ai tellement hâte de rendre Maria folle de jalousie...

Dix minutes de marche... Je cherche, je cherche...Tiens du bruit.

-Maria ! J'appelle.

-Liz, s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais par là...

Tout en te cherchant activement.

-Alors, comment se passe ton week-end avec Isabel Evans ?

-Plutôt bien, je dois dire. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec Alex. Enfin depuis ce matin surtout.

Oh, oh... s'il savait à quoi il s'attaque. Le pauvre. Je me demande ce qu'une fille comme Isabel a bien pu trouver à dire à Alex Whitman...

-Ce ne serait pas la veste de Max ?

Oh, oh... je crois que j'ai oublié de lui rendre. Maria va encore s'imaginer des choses ! Je vous jure qu'elle a tort.

-Oui. J'avais froid. Il me l'a prêté.

-Ha oui...

Ça y est, elle s'imagine des choses !

-Donc toi avec Max et... le beau Michael, dans les bois...

Une autre victime du chaos extra-terrestre. Il me faudra bientôt un tracteur pour tous les ramener...

-Oh... hum... ça se passe plutôt bien aussi. On a déjà fini notre travail !

-Déjà ? Vous avez trouvé toutes les espèces spécifiées dans le dossier ?

Elle se doute de quelque chose. Max et son fichu pouvoir...

-Oui...

-Waow.

Heureusement que Maria n'est pas du genre à se poser la question : « Tiens vous avez même trouvé cette plante tropicale réputée pour ne pousser qu'au sud du continent ».

J'entreprends alors de lui raconter toute mon aventure, sautant volontairement les passages extra-terrestres. J'adore voir la tête qu'elle fait. La même que Max. Elle a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites.

-C'est un grand jour pour toi...

Si on veut...

-Tu étais déjà populaire avant...

Pardon ??? Quand est-ce arrivé ? Prévenez les médias !!! Ha oui... la popularité nasale. Ce doit être ça !

-Mais là, ça va être le summum de la popularité. Tu vas te retrouver au premier plan. Et tu as intérêt à m'y emmener.

-On verra d'abord si j'aurai le droit de les approcher à l'école...

Je parle avec Maria un bon moment. Je me dois de filer lorsque Alex refait surface en compagnie d'Isabel...

Dix huit heure. J'ai rejoins mes « amis ». Hum, hum, hum. Attendez que je m'étouffe. Max et Michael sont tranquillement assis au coin du feu en train de jouer aux cartes... aux cartes ? Ils n'auraient pas pu le dire avant qu'ils avaient un jeu de carte. Je sens que ça me reprend... Tuer Max Evans. Mais à peine a-t-il levé les yeux sur moi que ma seule et unique envie demeure : Embrasser Max Evans.

Maria m'a dit : « je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. » A ce, je réponds : « Je crois qu'IL m'a tapé dans l'œil. » C'est pathétique. Des mois à détester la popularité, et voilà que j'en pince pour son principal actionnaire.

-Tu joues avec nous, me propose amicalement Michael.

Oui. C'est officiel. Il a parlé avec Max. Nous jouons. Je perds. Je les soupçonne d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Sales petits tricheurs. Onze heure. Tout le monde sous la tente. Je vais rejoindre mon comptoir...

-Liz, m'appelle Max resté à l'extérieur.

-Oui, je réponds.

Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Et mon comptoir ?

-J'ai vu que tu avais parlé à Michael, j'enchaîne.

-Oh. Oui. Je voulais juste qu'il soit un peu plus aimable avec toi. Tout comme j'aimerais qu'Isabel le soit. Ainsi que Tess.

Tu demandes l'impossible là Maxi, le génie ! Même avec tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux rien contre Barbie !

-C'est sérieux entre vous, Max ?

C'est fou le nombre de fois où ces derniers temps, je me surprends à poser des questions dont je ne veux absolument pas connaître la réponse.

-Sérieux comment ?

Max réfléchit. Toc. Toc. Toc. Y a quelqu'un là dessous ?

-Tu veux dire, est ce que nous l'avons fait ?

Précisément... Non je ne veux pas savoir ! Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que j'acquiesce ?

-Non. Nous ne l'avons pas fait.

Mon Dieu, je suis légère. Comme une toute petite bulle de savon et je vole... vole au dessus de Maxi Land...

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ? je demande. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée.

-Je voulais te dire pour Michael. C'est tout.

Menteur, Menteur... Je flaire autre chose là-dessous. Bien... « Let it go » Allons dormir maintenant. Onze trente... où qu'il est le comptoir ? Minuit. Toujours rien ! Minuit et demi... J'en ai assez. Je me lève, prends une serviette et me dirige vers notre point d'eau.

-Ça fait du bien, je murmure en entrant dans l'eau.

Je me sens soudain, incroyablement bien. Je remercie la vie pour le soleil. Je remercie la vie pour les fleurs. Méthode de relaxation made in Maria Land ! Rien ne peut plus me perturber. Je suis totalement dans mon monde... Crack... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ???

-Liz ? C'est toi ?

-Max ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans l'eau ?

Nombre de chose à faire dans l'eau : deux. Se baigner et se laver. Il croit peut-être que je fais une partie de tennis avec mon amie imaginaire ?

-Je me baigne... Tu me rejoins.

J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Sur ce ton là ? Mademoiselle Parker, tenteriez vous de le séduire... Absolument.

-J'arrive.

Il a accepté. Oh mon dieu. Il retire son t-shirt. Mesdames et messieurs, Max Evans est en train de se déshabiller devant moi!! Grimpe mon meilleure ennemie... popularité, quand tu nous tiens... Maxi, que tu es musclé ! C'est pour mieux te protéger ma Lizzy... Oula, je divague moi. Le voilà qui s'approche de moi -torse nu, en sous vêtement uniquement. Encore quelques mouvements et il m'aura totalement rejoins.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait un comptoir...

Hey ! Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça lui... Il me sourit et je refonds... Je serai bientôt aussi liquide que l'eau qui m'entoure.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu me confier à toi.

-Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait.

-Je crois que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps...

-Dans ce cas il valait mieux que tu le fasses...

Sommes-nous toujours en train de parler de la même chose ? Il est tellement proche de moi que je commence à frissonner.

-Tu as froid, sourit-il.

-Très légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas ma veste sur moi...

-On fera sans...

C'est quoi ça ? Sommes-nous réellement en train de flirter lui et moi ou bien est-ce juste une illusion d'optique... Mon Dieu comme je dois résister à l'envie dans l'embrasser quand il pose ses bras sur mes épaules.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malades...

Il me caresse les épaules. Max Evans est en train de me caresser... toujours les épaules, petits vicieux !

-Merci.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire moi ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ? Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne est si bon, si chaud. Je baisse la tête. Mon front touche presque son torse.

-Comment, je murmure, comment sais-tu pour le comptoir ?

Je relève la tête et je peux voir la lune se refléter dans ses somptueux ses yeux bruns. Ses mains caressent toujours mes épaules, descendant de plus en plus bas.

-Tu dormais. Je t'ai touché le bras pour te réveiller. Et je me suis retrouvé dans ton rêve.

-Tu as vu tout ce qu'il se passait...

-Non.

Sa voix se fait faible. Il baisse à son tour sa tête. Et je sens alors ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou...

-J'ai tout vécu.

Remontant le long de ma joue, ses lèvres capturent enfin les miennes. Ses mains ont quitté mes épaules et se baladent à présent sur mon dos. Mmmm. Je gémis, et cette fois j'ai une réelle raison de le faire. Mes lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre des siennes. Sa langue cherche la mienne. Je succombe à ce baiser plein de profondeur. Même si je voulais le rompre, il me serait impossible de le faire.

-Max...

Ses mains viennent de croiser mon soutien gorges, le détachant avec douceur. Dois-je me laisser aller à tant de bonheur ? Ne suis-je pas Liz Parker, l'étudiante parfaite, vierge de toute faute, entraînée dans une passion que je qualifierais presque d'indécente... je rectifie : indécente. Je crois que les bretelles de mon soutien viennent juste de glisser.

-Max...

Je le repousse légèrement. Pas impressionné, c'est qu'il réattaque... Hey mon bonhomme, ici c'est moi qui fais les règles.

-Il faut qu'on arrête ça...

Il s'arrête. Oh que c'est douloureux ! Ses yeux me supplient de le laisser achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Mon corps entier me supplie de lui laisser cette faveur. Mais en arrière fond, j'ai cette petite voix qui me murmure : « Tess Harding ». C'est toujours gênant de penser à la petite amie du garçon qui est en train de vous procurer tant de bonheur en un seul baiser... et plus. Ses mains sur mon corps me manquent déjà. Mais il le faut.

-J'en avais envie, dit-il comme pour s'excuser.

-J'en avais envie aussi.

Pourquoi je lui avoue ça moi ? Règle numéro dans le guide de la parfaite petite Liz Parker : ne jamais dire à Max Evans qu'on avait envie de l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolé.

Je pose ma main sur son torse. Où sont donc ses mains ? Il s'approche à nouveau de moi et me vole un baiser dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie tellement il est intense. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si douée... Et lui, où a-t-il appris tout ça ?

-Max, je murmure à nouveau.

Je l'éloigne à nouveau. L'image de Tess m'est apparue. Je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête. Si il avait appris cette habilité dans l'art du baiser quelque part, ce devait certainement être avec elle. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais et aurais toujours le second rôle.

-On ferait mieux de sortir.

-Tu as raison.

Et ainsi il m'a suivi jusqu'à la rive. Je dois avouer que le contact de ses mains contre ma peau, que ses lèvres contre les miens, tout ça commençait déjà à me manquer...

Nous nous sommes rhabillés. Et nous sommes allés nous coucher, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Dans quelques heures nous allons retrouver nos condisciples. Lui, il retrouvera sa petite amie. Et nous ferons comme si rien n'avait changé. Quand, pour l'amour de Dieu, suis-je devenue aussi stupide ? J'ai un cours instant pensé que Max pouvait réellement éprouver quelque chose pour moi...

Si Maria avait entendu ça, elle aurait réprimé un des ses plus gros fou rire hystérique...

ALORS.... :p Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! Please.... ;o)

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...


	6. retour à la normalité

The reason.

Chapitre 6.

-Non, pas comme ça... pas comme ça. Attention Michael !

Quand je lui dis de faire attention. Pas foutu de défaire une tente ! Et le tout vient de s'écrouler sur sa tête. Max est pris d'un fou rire. Moi-même je résiste à cette envie de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

S'il voyait sa tête. Je vous jure qu'il y de quoi être plié en deux. Pourquoi n'ai-je donc jamais d'appareil photo quand il m'en faut un. Ça aurait fait redescendre sa cote de popularité.

-Laisse. Je vais le faire, propose Max. Liz, tu viens m'aider ?

Pourquoi tient-il à m'infliger sa proximité. Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir, on aurait pu pensé qu'il m'éviterait, gêné d'avoir agit en goujat vis-à-vis de sa petite amie. Que du contraire. Il a passé sa matinée à m'attirer près de lui.

-Débrouillez vous donc puisque vous êtes si doués !

C'est qu'il nous plante là, Encore ! Ça doit être une habitude extra-terrestre... Ou une habitude de Michael land...

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on le fasse toi et moi.

Stop ! « Toi et moi » ? Il n'y a pas de toi et moi ! Il y a toi et Tess. Il y a toi, moi et Michael, pour la randonnée. Et il y a moi et Tess, pour le travail de sciences ! Toi et moi, Maxi, ça n'existera jamais !... Maintenant, laisse moi mourir en paix !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pourquoi diable me pose-t-il cette question ! Je le hais ! Je le hais vraiment ! Plus encore qu'avant.

-Non. Je vais bien.

-Tu as l'air... distante.

Noooon, tu crois ? On t'a déjà appris à ne pas embrasser une fille qui n'est pas ta petite amie...

-Ha tu trouves ?

-Si c'est à propos d'hier soir...

Nous y voilà.

-Je suis désolé.

Bien. C'est fini. Il est désolé. Il regrette. On oublie. Je redeviens Liz –qui déteste tout le monde – Parker. Et toi, tu restes Max –j'aime ma Barbie- Evans. Vous avez gagné ! Je suis jalouse !

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais je ne regrette rien !

C'est ça tu regrettes et... QUOI ??? Là, c'est lui qui l'a, la tache sur le nez, parce que je suis sure que je le fixe d'une manière indéfinissable.

-Je te l'ai dit. J'en avais envie.

Non. Pas bien. Regarde le... Non, ne le regarde pas. Oula... Je viens de penser a quelque chose de pas très catholique... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait encore. Pourquoi s'approche-t-il comme ça ?

-Et j'en ai toujours envie.

Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je suis en train de rêver. La forêt a remplacé le comptoir et Max est toujours bien Max. Je me sens défaillir. Ses mains à nouveau frôlent mes épaules.

-Max, arrête ça.

-Tu en meurs d'envie aussi.

C'est définitif. Je suis un bouquin ouvert !

-Peut-être. Mais le jeu que tu joues avec moi est malsain.

-Je ne joue pas avec toi !

Ha non ? M'embrasser alors que Barbie attend le retour de son Ken avec impatience. Je n'appelle pas ça une situation des plus honnête... Maxi le génie.

-Le week-end est bientôt terminé. On va oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tu vas retrouver...

Barbie... Barbie...

-Tess. Et tout recommencera comme avant.

Tiens, prends ça. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ô alien bâti comme un dieu grec. J'ai toujours ma fierté ! Quoique...

-Je ne veux pas être avec elle.

-Quoi ?

Répète le. Je t'en prie. Dis le encore une fois. Je dois être sure !

-Je vous dérange, peut-être.

-Pas du tout Michael.

Noooon ! Il ne nous dérange jamais le gâcheur de bons moments ! Souris. Mais souris. Sois naturelle. Ne montre pas autant tes dents. C'est trop ça. Ha ben bravo. Pour le naturel c'est réussi.

-Bien.

Suspicieux. Il est suspicieux ! Oh le joli mot !

-Alors en route. Nous avons rendez-vous avec les autres dans deux heures.

Waow super. J'adore retrouvé les masses humaines, revoir les Barbies... À nouveau, cette incontrôlable envie de tuer Max Evans ! Je le hais. Je le hais parce qu'à cause de lui, je me sens vide. J'ai une incroyable envie de pleurer.

Minute papillon. On ne fait pas pleurer une fille asociale aussi facilement. Ainsi nous marchons en silence...

Nous voilà au point de rendez-vous. Nous avons trente minutes d'avance. Trente longues minutes à faire la conversation à monsieur popularité et à son larbin... qui l'a quand même planté deux fois !

-Nous devrions peut-être parler de ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Ce qu'il va se passer ? Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, Max ! Toi chez toi. Moi chez moi. Erase everything !

-Liz. Tu sais pour nous. Et je pense que ça te donne une place à part entière dans nos vies... dans ma vie...

Il y a anguille sous roche là. Ken se lasserait-il de Barbie ?

-Vous êtes déjà quatre il me semble. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

-Tu veux faire comme si je ne t'avais rien dit ? Comme si je ne t'avais jamais sauvé la vie ?

C'est une bonne idée ça, oui.

-Je ne vais pas bouleverser ma vie juste à cause de toi.

Dans les dents. Je peux aussi joué celle qui n'en a rien à faire de toi... une seconde... Max n'a jamais fait comme si je ne comptais pas pour lui. Enfin, pas ce week-end. Ne suis-je pas en train de faire une grosse boulette...

-Tu veux recommencer à m'ignorer comme avant.

-C'est ça.

Hey ! Tu m'ignorais aussi, je te rapelle. Vu la tête de Michael, il aurait bien besoin d'un coup de fil au centre des garçons invisibles.

-Bien. Dit-il

-Bien.

-Bien.

Je n'ai pas dit que ça impliquait la perte de tout vocabulaire. Je crois qu'il serait temps que je l'admette. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Ça y est. C'est fait. Je l'ai dit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'arrive, à moi !

-Qui c'est la gamine maintenant, sourit Michael.

Space Boy, si tu la ramène encore c'est moi qui te pulvérise avec un pouvoir nommé : les griffes de la femme !

-Ha, vous êtes déjà là...

-Maria.

Ma sauveuse. Que je l'aime... Maria pas Max ! Enfin...

-Maxiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Devinez qui c'est... C'est ça, cours l'embrasser. Ouh Barbie est contente. Pourquoi est-ce que je le fixe ainsi ? Ce n'est plus que Max Evans, le briseur de cœur. Peut-être serait-il temps d'en parler à Maria.

-Salut Liz.

Il pourrait le changer son disque. Il va finir par railler.

-Kyle.

Il connaît toujours son nom. Quoique avec son niveau intellectuel, rien n'est moins sur. Vous avez cru que je pouvais être gentille. Et bien vous vous êtes fourré le doigt dans l'oeil.

-Alors, ce week-end avec Evans ?

-Hum... comme... comme tu peux l'imaginer.

-Ouais. Horrible !

Horriblement sensuel, doux, passionné. Tout comme ses baisers. Il faut à tout prix que je me le sorte de la tête.

Trajet en bus. Pas un mot. Avance rapide. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en parler à Maria. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre ses « j'avais raison ».

Lundi matin, huit heure vingt. Je suis postée devant mon casier où tous les jours, de toute l'année je vois passer Max et sa clique. Jamais nous ne nous adressons la parole. Il passe devant m'ignorant totalement... Les stéréotypes du mec populaire et de la fille rejetée de tous les films américains, voilà ce que nous sommes. Ça y est, le voilà. Avec à son bras Barbie en personne. C'est moi ou ses cheveux ont déteints ?

-Salut Liz.

Quoi ?

-Salut... Max.

Il m'a dit bonjour. Il m'a dit bonjour. HA! Et ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre poupée de service. Il va... s'en prendre une ça y est, c'est fait.

Achetez notre tout nouveau modèle : La poupée Barbie jalouse !

Tiens Maria et Alex.

-Je ne rêve pas, me dit-il. Max Evans t'a salué.

Il ne m'a pas salué... il m'a ... salué.

-Nous voici devenus populaires.

-Tu y vas un peu vite en besogne, Maria.

-Ne me démoralise pas, Alex. C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Elle exagère un tantinet. Non ?

-Toi et Isabel. Liz et Max. Moi et Michael. Vous imaginez.

Laissez moi revenir sur trois questions. Alex et Isabel ? Moi et Max ? Maria et Michael ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Mais laissons Maria s'extasier un peu. Elle inhalera de l'huile de cèdre et redeviendra tout à fait saine d'esprit dans environs trois heures. Tous en cours...

-Je sais que vous êtes partis en camping durant le week-end.

Merci ô professeur de biologie, de me le rappeler avec tant d'ardeur.

-Cependant, j'ose espérer que vous aviez terminé votre devoir par couple.

J'adore le couple que Tess et moi nous formons. C'est bien simple, elle a travaillé de son coté et moi du mien. Et je crois bien que nous ne sommes pas les seules. Max et Kyle n'ont pas l'air de s'être beaucoup croisé. Vous savez, Kyle déteste Max parce qu'il est plus beau, plus grand et plus populaire que lui ! Et aussi parce qu'il y a trois ans lorsque Tess est arrivée, Kyle a tenté sa chance avec elle. Elle l'a envoyé balader et n'est sortie avec personne avant Max. Il n'a toujours pas digéré cette histoire. Max le devance toujours pour tout ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai appris la vérité qu'en début de semestre ! Quelle Tess je fais moi, avec tous ces ragots.

-Bien, quand je citerai vos noms, vous viendrez me remettre votre travail. Potter et Walker. Valenti et Evans. Parker et Harding.

Je me lève et dépose ma partie sur le bureau. Tess est à mes cotés. Tiens, elle joue avec ses doigts. Attention, c'est dangereux. Elle risque d'abîmer sa précieuse manucure.

-Alors, Tess, Liz. Où est donc la fin de votre travail ? Vous étiez trop occupée avec votre nez, ajoute-t-elle à mon égard avec un grand sourire.

C'est reparti avec le nez. Y avait longtemps. Tess réprime un fou rire. Je n'ai pas de tache sur le nez ! Bon sang qu'on me fiche la paix avec ça !

-Ma partie est ici, je dis.

Je souris. Liz : 2. Barbie : 0. Tu as cru que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ! Ha ! Tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre Barbie ! La voilà qui bafouille. Je jubile. Quel spectacle réjouissant. Quelle excuse va-t-elle encore trouver ? Son chien l'a mangé... non. Elle l'a déjà utilisé deux fois. Elle l'a peut-être égaré au salon de coiffure de Barbie Land. C'est très grand là-bas.

-Mademoiselle Harding ?

-Je... je m'excuse. Je ne l'ai pas terminé.

Ça prend du temps la manucure.

-J'avais demandé à Liz de m'aider mais comme elle a refusé, je n'ai pas su le terminer à temps.

Gné ??? Je rêve ? Elle n'a pas dit ce que j'ai entendu. Si ? Elle n'aurait pas osé. Non mais pour qui elle se prend. Sale poupée va.

-Elle devait sans doute manucurer son nez...

Et maintenant, c'est la prof qui essaie de ne pas rire. Mais c'est monstrueux ! Depuis quand « manucurer » s'adapte au nez ! Elle sourit et prend ses airs supérieurs ! Là je me retiens de lui balancé à la figure que son précieux copain l'a plus que bien trompé avec sa partenaire de biologie, c'est-à-dire moi ! Elle a de la chance. Je suis méchante pas sal.

-Liz ? Une quelconque explication à ma donner sur votre attitude ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu travailler avec une extra-terrestre.

Si vous voyiez sa tête. Elle a carrément viré au mauve !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Elle n'a rien dit, interrompit Tess. Elle a voulu m'aider mais je n'ai pas accepté. Je vous remettrai le travail demain.

Liz : 3. Barbie : 0. Et un, et deux, et trois zéro ! Je suis douée non ? Elle est verte à présent. Je ne vous dis pas les regards noirs qu'elle me lance. Un délice. Je me régale. Elle va en parler à Max qui va lui dire de ne pas dramatiser... Classique !

Midi. Je suis assise avec Maria. Nous attendons Alex en discutant. Maria commence à apprécier un garçon. Je la cuisine pour savoir qui c'est tout en buvant mon petit jus de fruit. Je vous l'avais dit... Je suis le stéréotype de la rejetée américaine. Il ne me manque que les lunettes.

-Il est grand, mystérieux, très mignon.

-La moitié des garçons du lycée paraissent à nos yeux grand, mystérieux et...

Non peut-être pas mignon.

-Lui, il est spécial.

-Dis moi de qui il s'agit ou alors, arrête de prétendre que je suis ta meilleure amie.

-D'accord, d'accord. C'est Michael.

Hum. Quoi ?? Une seconde. Je viens de m'étouffer avec mon jus. J'en ai qui me sort par les narines. Maria réprime un fou rire. Pour être spécial, il est spécial. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si attirant, ces aliens ?

-Alors les filles, arrive Alex. Qu'est ce qui déclenche chez Liz cette brusque envie de boire du jus de fruit par le nez.

Le spiritualisme en personne, ce garçon !

-Je lui ai dit que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour un garçon. Et ça lui a fait cet effet là.

-Oh, oh. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-C'est Michael, je dis.

Je termine de m'étouffer et reprends une pose normale. Pourquoi diable sont-ils tous soudain encré dans nos vies. Nous sommes toujours censé les détester amèrement. C'est toujours la version officielle, non ?

-Et toi, chica...

Je hais quand il m'appelle comme ça.

-Comment va ton prince charmant, Max Evans ?

Qu'est ce qu'il insinue par là ?

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ?

-Rien. Je me disais qu'entre toi et lui...

Et sa Barbie ? Tout le monde l'oublie qu'il a une Barbie à lui tout seul ! Suis-je vraiment la seule à me souvenir qu'officiellement Max Evans habite toujours à Barbie land ! Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas un tour à Lizzy Land. Non, je refuse d'avoir pensé ça. Retour de la dénégation.

-Il est avec Tess.

-Juliette était officiellement fiancé à Paris. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aimer et d'épouser Roméo.

Je hais quand il prend « Roméo et Juliette » pour référence. Il sait que c'est ma pièce préférée.

-Et regarde où ça les a mené. Ils sont morts !

-D'accord, j'abandonne.

Merci. Trop aimable. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite depuis cinq minutes.

-Je me disais que ça pouvait peut-être justifié le fait que depuis que je suis arrivé, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux.

Ça y est. Il y a de nouveau du jus de fruit partout, dans mes narines en particulier. Seigneur, qu'est ce que mes narines ont fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'ils me préviennent, eux aussi, quand ils essaient de me tuer !

-Il me regarde ?

Non. Le ton que j'ai utilisé est bien trop réjoui. Coupez. On la refait ! En effet, de l'autre coté du parc, Max Evans, assis tout seul à une table, à les yeux rivés sur ma petite personne. C'est un hasard ! Il regardait dans le vide et j'étais dans sa ligne de mire...

Et si ce n'était pas un hasard ?


	7. Nombreuses révélations

The reason.

note de l'auteur: Merci pour la petite review toujours de la part de la même personne. ;o) :p Je te rassure tout de suite, Cette fanfic comporte en fait, 16 différent chapitre et comme tu peux le voir, nous ne sommes qu'au 7éme. ;o) Bonne lecture.... Pour me contacter : 

Chapitre 7.

Bien. Je l'admets. Durant le week-end Max et moi avons vécu une expérience extrêmement intense et depuis, il n'arrête pas de me fixer, de me parler... Tout cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il éprouve un quelconque sentiment réprimé pour moi. Il faudrait peut-être que je clarifie les choses avec lui. Mais rien que l'idée de me retrouver face à lui me donne des fourmis dans les jambes... Le premier qui me sort que c'est « l'amour » je l'étrangle...

_« Liz, vous êtes atteinte d'une maladie très simple nommée : l'amour »... _

Y avait longtemps ! Maintenant j'ai un psy dans la tête. Calme, détendue... Je remercie la vie pour le soleil. Je remercie la vie pour les fleurs... ça ne marche pas du tout leurs con.

-Salut Liz.

Lui, il sera la première victime quand j'aurai entamé ma carrière de serial Killer !

-J'ai pas le temps Kyle.

-Juste une soirée au cinéma. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Si j'accepte, tu promets de me laisser tranquille après ça ?

Je suis désespérée à ce point ?

-Je te le promets.

-Bien. Alors c'est d'accord. On se voit vendredi.

Et pas avant. Surtout pas avant. Ni même après. C'est fou ce que les couloirs du lycée sont remplis d'imbéciles. Et ces derniers temps, leur but à tous semble être : harasser Liz.

-Liz !

C'est reparti !

-C'est toi, Liz Parker.

On se connaît ? Je ne crois pas... Encore une qui veut me féliciter d'avoir été la partenaire de randonnée de Michael et Max.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Et c'était Kyle Valenti ?

Attention... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je ne l'ai pas entendue prononcer les mots « Max, Michael, Isabel » ou même « Tess ».

-C'était bien lui, oui.

Et croyez bien que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été de meilleure humeur ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve avec ses « Salut Liz » !

-Alors c'est vrai ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette sensation que tout le monde parle chinois au lycée ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai. Tu sors avec lui.

Nous y revoilà. Si je trouve l'instigateur de cette rumeur, je le mets deuxième sur ma liste. Des gens vont mourir...

-NON ! JE NE SORS PAS AVEC KYLE VALENTI !!!

C'est plus clair comme ça. Vous voulez que je le placarde dans les couloirs du bahut pour être sur que tout le monde le sache !

-Tu voulais autre chose ?

J'ai du lui faire peur. Elle s'en va presque en courant. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mouiller son lange, la pauvre. Il faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées. Direction les toilettes. De l'eau sur le visage. Ça fait du bien. Ça me ramène deux jours en arrière... l'eau... Max... ses mains... sa bouche... les pom-pom girls de l'équipe de foot... _les pom-pom girls de l'équipe de foot ??? _Les voila qui arrivent. Tout le monde dans une toilette... Mais non, je suis seule ! Bande de pervers !

-Je suis sure que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Il a déjeuné sans elle. Il parait que ce matin, il a salué cette fille là. Vous savez...

-Parker ?

-Oui c'est ça. Liz Parker !

Hey. C'est moi ça. Ha Ha Ha... Des problèmes à Barbie Land. Au fond, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il l'ait trompé, sa Barbie. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il pourrait recommencer peu importe la fille avec laquelle il sort. Et ce qui me fait intensément plaisir, c'est qu'il l'ait trompé. Parce que c'était avec moi. Comment se peut-il qu'une chose vous fasse d'une part, un bien énorme. Et d'autre part, vous fasse souffrir comme vous n'aviez encore jamais souffert.

-Vous croyez qu'elle y serait pour quelque chose ?

-Quoi Liz Parker ?

-Attendez. Vous voyez la « renifleuse » semer le trouble entre Max et Tess ?

Silence total. Elles doivent se regarder pour être sure qu'elles vont répondre la même chose et ne pas passer pour des idiotes.

-NOOOON.

Qu'est ce que je disais. D'une même voix.

-Vous voyez Max attiré par Liz Parker. C'est si ridicule ! Elle l'a peut-être... reniflé.

Éclat de rire. Je croyais que cette plaisanterie ne faisait plus rire personne. J'avais tout faux. Des gens s'en souviennent. Et maintenant que je reviens sur le devant de la scène... de vielles insultes vont revenir...

-Non. De toute façon, ce n'est pas possible. Elle est trop...

Trop quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le.

-Enfin, elle n'est pas pour Max... Vous voyez de quoi je parle...

Non ! Pas du tout. Éclaire ma lanterne, poupée gonflable.

-Oui. On voit très bien. Hein les filles ?

-Oh oui...

Aucune d'elles ne me croit capable de séparer Barbie de son Ken. Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir.

-Hey, les filles. Vous connaissez la dernière. Kyle et... Liz c'est ça ?

-Oui Liz. Tu as du mal avec son prénom ?

-On ne la connaît que par son surnom.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ils vont au cinéma ensemble vendredi soir.

Les nouvelles vont vite...

-Vous croyez qu'elle va encore lui sauter dessus comme la dernière fois ?

Suffit avec ces rumeurs. Ça devient lassant de devoir expliquer à tout un chacun que vous n'êtes pas avec le bougre d'imbécile qui vous harcèle.

-C'est bien possible. Vous savez, c'est comme dit Kyle.

-« Elle est folle de son corps ».

À nouveau d'une même voix. C'est dégoûtant. Si je suis folle du corps de quelqu'un, c'est de celui de mon beau Dieu grec... Attendez... en arrière toute. « C'est comme dit Kyle »... Alors c'est lui qui fait circuler ça... il veut jouer au plus fin avec moi. Et ben, il n'a pas gagné. À nous deux mon bonhomme... Liz Parker sort du placard... Non je ne suis pas attirée par les filles. Je vais juste prend les choses en main et ça risque de faire mal...

Fin des cours, un lundi après midi. Quel plaisir de savoir que dans trente minutes je vais recommencer à servir des plats gras aux masses avides !

-Liz...

Non. Cette voix là non plus je ne connais pas. Encore un membre du club : « harasser Liz ». Bien. On va pouvoir commencer à jouer.

-C'est toi, la petite amie de Kyle.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est trop craquant. Tu en as de la chance.

Les filles sont toutes stupides. Peut-être devenues folles. Kyle Valenti, craquant ? Je commence à me demander si l'extra-terrestre ce n'est pas moi.

-Je n'imaginais pas qu'il pourrait sortir avec une fille comme toi...

Trop aimable. Je suis si repoussante que ça ? Oh j'oubliais... le nez ! Mais Max, vous savez, Max Evans, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée... Il n'était pas de cet avis l'autre nuit...

-Oh, tu sais. Je ne crois pas que Kyle restera mon petit ami encore longtemps...

-Ha bon, pourquoi ?

Ça mord... ça mord...

-Parce qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas un bon coup du tout.

Ça va, on le sait j'ai une tache sur le nez ! Arrêtez de faire les étonnés comme ça ! Ça devient lassant. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour dire une phrase comme « ce n'est pas un bon coup ». Je suis Miss je-ne-fais-jamais-rien Parker. Hey... aurions nous oublier l'incident du lac...

-Il fait le malin devant tout le monde alors qu'en réalité, il n'a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter, j'ajoute.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Distance entre mon pouce et mon index : dix centimètre, au plus.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Un véritable escargot. J'ai du me jeter sur lui pour essayer de le faire réagir tellement il est lent.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Je te jure.

Elle s'en va. Elle a l'air choqué. C'est très bien. Vous pouvez être sure que demain, la moitié, si pas l'entièreté du lycée sera au courant. Kyle Valenti va apprendre à ne pas jouer avec Liz Parkinator !!! Elle est pas drôle celle-là.

-Pourquoi ce sourire est-il accroché à tes lèvres.

-Maria, je ne souris pas.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas. Allez dis moi. Tu penses à Max c'est ça ?

Plutôt à la tête que fera Kyle demain, mais maintenant qu'elle en parle... Je vois déjà le mont olympe.

-Il te plait. Avoue le.

-D'accord. Peut-être légèrement.

Légèrement... je ne vous dis pas l'euphémisme... Je fonds littéralement. Je ne me suis jamais laissée allée à tant de gentillesse... En pensée en tout cas. Où est mon coté piquant que j'aime tant.

-Allez va, Juliette. Ton Roméo vient d'arriver.

Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. Je pense que vous avez compris qu'il est là ? Non ? Vous devriez fréquenter mon lycée... vous vous y feriez beaucoup d'amis... Je me sens défaillir...

-Salut. Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Un... amour... d'alien... et un cherry... coke.

Non je ne bafouille pas. Je prends note ! Il me fait peut-être de l'effet mais j'ai assez répété devant mon miroir pour ne plus bégayer devant lui.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Je t'amène ça tout de suite.

-Liz.

Il se lève et m'attrape la main. Je frissonne. J'adore le sentir proche de moi, tout comme cette nuit là.

-Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler...

Ha oui ? Tu es sur ? Bien. Téléphone moi quand tu veux. Pourquoi j'ai si peur de ce qu'il va me dire. J'appréhende sa réaction.

-Ok.

Magistral la réponse. Je n'aurais pas pu faire plus éloquent ! On va quelque part... On va quelque part... Hey Liz, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part. Mais dis le, bon sang !

-Peut-être que nous devrions... aller ailleurs.

-Bien sur.

C'est la que je suis censée lui proposer de m'accompagner. Bien. Joli. Le silence. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Tu veux monter ?

-Dans ta chambre ?

Non dans la tienne ! Évidemment dans la mienne !

-Je te suis.

Bien. Nous voici dans ma chambre. C'est joli. Peut-être que là c'est le moment pour lui de commencer une conversation.

-J'ai entendu dire...

Mauvais... Mauvais...

-Que cette fois-ci, tu t'étais décidé.

Gné ?

-Tu sors avec Kyle, vendredi soir.

On est jaloux monsieur Evans ?

-C'est vrai.

-Finalement, tu le trouves intéressant.

Définitivement jaloux... bon pour moi.

-J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui pour qu'il arrête de me harceler.

-Oh.

Tiens. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là ? Oh, il est si mignon avec ses airs de chien battu. Il a l'air tout malheureux.

-C'est pour me dire ça que tu voulais qu'on aille ailleurs ?

-Je voulais te dire que... J'ai rompu avec Tess.

Brave Bête. Tu veux une gommette ?

-Ha.

Il m'annonce ce que je rêve d'entendre et tout ce qui sort de ma bouche c'est un « Ha ». En plus j'y ai mis une de ces convictions...

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Hey ? Tu voulais quoi Maxi ? Que je sorte dans la rue en dansant et en chantant à tu tête : « Max a rompu avec Tess... qu'elle crève la diablesse... prend moi, embrasse moi, je n'aime que toi » ? Si vous vous dites que je l'avais préparé avant, je me vois contrainte de vous répondre... oui ! Je suis folle. Pourquoi dès qu'il se ramène je me sens si fragile !

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

-N'importe quoi. Quelque chose.

Je suis contente. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire Max. Et bien, je ne le dirai pas.

-Oui. Je suis contente.

Pour une fille qui n'aime pas s'exposer, je trouve que je parle un peu beaucoup...

Ben, cache ta joie ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais contente et maintenant il fait une tête d'enterrement. Et après ça, on dit que ces sont les femmes qui ne savent pas ce qu'elle veulent.

-Maintenant que j'ai dit quelque chose, ce ne serait pas mal si tu en faisais autant.

Allez Max. Prépare tes valise, Ken. Tu quittes Barbie Land. J'oublie peut-être un détail moi, dans cette histoire. Barbie n'était-elle pas jalouse ? Barbie n'est-elle pas non plus une extra-terrestre ? Est-ce que je crains pour ma vie ? Max me protègera. Qu'il doit être sexy en costume noir plissé avec des lunettes de soleil...

-Je dois y aller.

Hey ! J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et tu ne vas pas y couper. Monsieur popularité n'est pas au dessus des règles.

-Non.

Coincé. Tu ne passeras pas par la porte. Et ne tente même pas la terrasse.

-Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais, c'est à ton tour maintenant.

Je l'ai connu plus entreprenant. Oh oui, bien plus. Mon corps entier frissonne au souvenir de ses mains...

-Tu as froid ?

-Ne change pas de sujet. Je suis sure que tu es venu ici avec une idée dans la tête. J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

Attention. Je m'apprête à me mettre à nue pour la première fois de toute ma vie... Enfin, c'est la première fois cette année. Et c'est très effrayant.

-Tu as bouleversé ma vie ! Depuis que tu m'as sauvé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Et cette nuit là, j'ai vraiment cru que tu te servais de moi. Et ça m'a fait mal. Je ne voulais pas avoir le second rôle.

Waow. Je sens que je vais pleurer. Ça y est je pleure. Mais dis quelque chose. Tu vois bien que je ne vais pas bien ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ?

-Liz, Je t'aime...

à suivre...

laissez des reviews please!!!


	8. La pièce

Chapitre 8.

-Liz, je t'aime.

Oh... Mon... Dieu...

-Quoi?

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je voulais qu'il parle c'est réussis ! Et qu'est ce que je peux bien répondre à ça, moi ? Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Je me sens défaillir...

-Liz ?

Quelle est cette douce voix au dessus de ma tête. Suis-je de retour sur le comptoir. Il est pourtant bien moins confortable. On dirait que je suis... Dans mon lit ??? Non, trop dur pour être mon lit...

-Liz, tu vas bien ?

Max ? C'est la voix de Max ? Je dois être en train de rêver. Ça y est, je me souviens. J'étais dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et je me suis évanouie. Et là, est-ce que je rêve ? Ai-je rêvé cette magnifique scène avec Max...

-Liz, réveille toi.

J'ouvre les yeux... Je vais voir Max. Max : mon sauveur. Max : mon dieu grec. Max : mon Ken à moi. Max : ma meilleure amie... Maria ???

-Maria ?

-Enfin, tu es réveillée. J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en relèverais jamais.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De l'arrivée de Max. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je me souviens de ma chambre et de Max, de ce qu'il m'a dit... NON ! Je crois que j'ai tout rêvé. On reprend... Où suis-je ? Je tourne la tête et constate que je suis juste derrière la porte qui mène à la salle du crashdown. C'est là que j'ai vu Max quand il est arrivé... Arrivée de Max ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis évanouie quand il est arrivé.

-Alors, il te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

Oh la honte ! Oh la honte !

-Je... Il... Non... pas du tout !

-Il te fait autant d'effet que sa sœur à Alex.

C'est une insulte ça ! Alex est quasi en train de baver à chaque fois qu'il voit Isabel...

-Alex est dingue de mademoiselle Evans.

-Autant que toi tu es dingue de son frère.

-Je ne suis pas dingue de lui.

Obsédée, amoureuse, en admiration, passionnée, attirée, mais pas dingue de lui ça non.

-En attendant, Roméo attend toujours que l'on prenne sa commande.

Liz, prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y. Après tout, il reste Max, le garçon devant lequel tu peux toujours résister. Et à qui je vais faire croire ça moi...

-Salut.

Ça y est. Je suis à ses cotés. Il va juste me commander quelque chose et c'est tout. Je suis là pour ça. Si ça avait été Maria, il n'en aurait pas fait un plat.

-Salut.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Un amour d'alien, un cherry coke... et la serveuse en prime ?

-Je pourrais avoir un amour d'alien et un cherry coke.

-Bien. Ça vient tout de suite.

Je me demande pourquoi les gens prennent encore la peine de demander. C'est mon job de les servir !

-Et pour tes amis...

Qu'est ce qui me prend de dire ça ? Il est tout seul !

-Hum... Je suis seul.

-Oui. J'ai vu.

Waow. Cette conversation tourne au ridicule. Et là, vous pensez que je vais trouver une idée de génie pour m'en sortir... Et ben non. Y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Ceci est un jour sans !

-Je me disais juste qu'ils allaient peut-être arriver

C'est mieux que rien.

-Non. Je suis juste venu manger un morceau. Je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'être avec eux.

-Il parait même que tu as déjeuné seul ce midi.

Je suis obligée de jouer les « Tess » comme ça ? Je me mets à colporter les ragots. C'est pitoyable.

-Oui. En effet. Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je... en fait... Filles... pom-pom girl... toilettes.

Je ne suis pas sure qu'il ait compris quoique ce soit ! On se calme. Je remercie la vie pour le soleil. Je remercie la vie pour les fleurs. Nouvelle méthode de relaxation. Inspirer... Expirer.

-J'étais dans les toilettes quand j'ai entendu les pom-pom girls parler de toi et Tess elles disaient qu'entre vous ça n'allait pas bien alors voilà je te le dis.

Ça c'est du discours. Peut-être un peu trop rapide non ?

-Ha, il fait tout simplement.

-Je t'amène ton plat tout de suite.

Je souris et file en cuisine, plus honteuse que jamais. Je suis sure qu'il sait que j'en pince pour lui. Mais si il n'a pas rompu avec Tess, c'est qu'il voulait juste s'amuser avec moi et que j'aurai toujours, comme je le disais –ou plutôt rêvais- le second rôle.

-Alors, me demande Maria quand je reviens. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il veut un amour d'alien et un cherry coke.

-Et même pas une petite serveuse.

Noooon. Même pas une petite serveuse ! Juste ses plats. Oh. Et j'oubliais et la Barbie aussi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Max déménagera. Bien. Allons lui apporter son cherry coke... ou peut-être plus tard.

-Salut Liz.

Trop tard !

-Kyle. Je pensais qu'on se voyait vendredi.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir manger ?

Pas au crashdown le jour où j'ai mon service, non !

-Si, bien sur. Alors, je te sers quoi ?

-Quelle est ta boisson préférée ?

-Le cher... le cola à la fraise...

Avec de l'arsenic pour toi !

-Et bien je prendrai un cola à la fraise.

-Je te sers ça tout de suite.

C'est fou ce que ce garçon a comme personnalité. Il va se mettre à tout faire comme moi ou quoi ? Et si je décide de sauter d'un pont parce que je sais que Max ne m'aimera jamais, est-ce qu'il fera la même chose ?... Hey ! Idée à creuser...

-Voilà, un cola à la fraise.

-Merci beaucoup.

Bien. Maintenant on s'éloigne doucement. On va aller s'asseoir à une table comme un gentil garçon. Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Il n'a pas l'intention de rester au comptoir quand même ? Il va me pourrir mon beau souvenir.

-Liz. Table cinq.

C'est la commande de Max. Allons lui apporter son amour d'alien et son cherry coke...

-Voilà ton plat. Bon appétit.

-Merci. Je vois que ton rencard de vendredi ne sait pas attendre pour te voir.

Je lui ai dit ou pas que je faisais pour qu'il arrête de me harceler ? Voilà, maintenant je sais ce que c'est que de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

-Oh. Tu sais, dis-je.

-Je le comprends.

-Comment ça ?

-Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas attendre si j'avais rendez-vous avec toi.

Il me regarde à nouveau. Il y a dans ses yeux la même étincelle que lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans l'eau.

-Vous allez au cinéma, il demande.

-Oui.

-Cette fois, tu vas lui sauter dessus pour de vrai, plaisante-t-il.

Au moins, il rit. Mais pas une once de jalousie. Il a même l'air plutôt amusé.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention non. Je serai contente vendredi soir lorsque je serai rentrée de cette horrible soirée.

-Tu as l'air enthousiaste...

-Tu plaisantes ? Je fais ça juste pour qu'il me fiche la paix après.

-Tu ne fais pas que ça...

Qu'est ce qu'il insinue par là ?

-J'ai croisé un dénommée Mandy à la sortie des cours. Elle courrait affolée vers sa copine pour lui dire que Kyle Valenti était un mauvais coup.

-Oh.

Ça se répand encore plus vite que ce que je pensais. C'est que ça marche le bouche à oreille.

-Très astucieux, il fait.

-Quand quelqu'un fait circuler des rumeurs à votre propos, il vaut mieux les confirmer et en lancer une autre sur cette même personne. Nier ne marche jamais. Personne ne vous croit.

-Moi je t'ai crue.

C'est comme en randonnée. Sauf que là, le comptoir est bien plus proche que lorsque nous étions à Frazier Wood. Retenez moi ou je fais un malheur...

-Liz, m'interpelle Maria. Je suis désolée de te déranger en un moment si crucial pour toi. Mais les masses réclament de la nourriture bien grasse. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est notre job de leur servir.

-J'arrive.

Max me sourit. Je lui réponds. À ce moment je ne le sais pas. Mais ce geste n'est pas passé si inaperçu que je le pensais.

Mardi matin, il est huit heure vingt. Je suis à nouveau devant mon casier. Voilà les extra-terrestres qui arrivent. Isabel et Michael précèdent Max et Tess. Elle est accrochée à son bras comme si c'était tout ce qui la maintenait en vie. Aie ! Ça fait mal. Je me suis enfoncé les ongles dans la paume de la main. Je crois que je suis jalouse...

-Oh ! Il est trop craquant ! Me dit Maria les regardant s'éloigner.

-Michael ?

-Non le pape. Bien sur Michael.

Mis à part son antipathie, sa haine pour tout les membres de notre espèce, sans oublier sa tricherie aux cartes et son incapacité à défaire une tente et aussi son mépris des règlements, son inconscience frappante, sa paresse sans pareille, son agressivité presque maladive, et tout ce que j'oublie... Oui il est craquant !

-Demande lui pour sortir avec toi, je dis.

Après tout, je peux me tromper. Non. Je ne viens pas d'admettre que je pouvais avoir tort !

-On pourra faire des sorties à six...

-Tu t'emballes un peu vite.

-Oh laisse moi rêver.

Elle se met à bouger les bras dans tous les sens comme si elle dansait un slow. Il est temps d'inhaler un peu d'huile de cèdre...

-Quel cours on a maintenant ?

Elle veut sans doute savoir si elle va pouvoir continuer ses rêveries encore pendant une heure.

-Littérature.

Elle va continuer à rêver.

-Je te jure. Comme ça, il parait...

Deux filles discutaient en classe avant notre arrivée. Quand je rentre, elle me regarde passer sans détacher leur regard. Quelque chose me dit que Mandy a bien fait son boulot...

-Allons. On cesse les bavardages et on écoute ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Ha ! Ces profs ! Nous allons entrer dans la phase du cours nommée : jouer une pièce. Comment je le sais ? C'est dans le programme. Mais la majorité des élèves ne lisent pas le programme de l'année. Monsieur Krewlick fait chaque année la même chose. Chaque élève devra voter pour une œuvre littéraire théâtrale connue ou non. Après le choix de notre bien aimé professeur, chaque élève se verra attribuer un rôle dans la réalisation du spectacle. C'est si prévisible.

-Nous allons entrer dans la dernière partie du cours. Nous allons préparer une pièce de théâtre pour le spectacle de fin d'année...

Qu'est ce que je disais... Grognement général. Ça n'emballe pas tout le monde de travailler en groupe. Les couples espèrent toujours avoir les rôles des deux amoureux transits. Mon choix est déjà tout fait. Depuis que j'ai appris en lisant le programme que nous devrions voter, j'attends ! Je vais demander à ce que l'on joue « Roméo et Juliette ». Qui ne s'en doutait pas ? Classique mais j'adore.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas motivé par cette partie du cours. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que vous ne travaillerez pas tous ensemble mais par deux !

Je lui demande pardon ? On ne peut pas travailler par deux dans ce genre de confection. Oh non, il ne va pas me faire ce coup là. Ça finit toujours mal. Que ce soit avec Barbie ou avec Ken, rien de positif ne ressort jamais de ce genre d'expérience.

-Mais tout d'abord, chacun à votre tour vous viendrez me dire quelle pièce vous souhaiteriez jouer. Et en fonction je choisirai la pièce, distribuerai les rôles, et fixerai les groupes de répétition. Bien sur quand le travail aura été approfondi nous unirons nos forces...

Merci seigneur. Ma dernière chance. Il faut que je travaille avec Maria à la confection des costumes. Là, on sera tranquille

-Maria... Maria...

-Quoi ? chuchote-t-elle.

-Choisis « Roméo et Juliette ». s'il te plait. Et demande à faire les costumes que nous soyons ensemble.

Elle acquiesce. Elle a l'air d'aimer mon idée. Je me lève et annonce mon choix à Monsieur Krewlick. Maria passe peu après moi. Puis vint le tour de Max, Isabel, Alex, Michael et enfin Tess et Kyle ainsi que les autres élèves dont j'ai toujours du mal à me souvenir des prénoms.

-Bien. Je vois que certaines pièces ont été très populaires. Vous êtes nombreux à opter pour du Shakespeare. Othello est plus populaire que je ne le croyais...

Oh, oh... Mauvais... Mauvais.

-Mais nous jouerons tout de même : « Roméo et Juliette ».

Oui ! Non, rassurez vous. On ne joue pas la même pièce chaque année. Néanmoins Mariaet moi, nous allons à la confection des costumes.

-Voici donc, la distribution. J'ai analysé chacun d'entre vous pour savoir lesquels étaient les plus prompts à être acteurs. Voici ma sélection : Liz, vous jouerez le rôle de Juliette.

Quoi ? Non, non, non, non, mon petit bonhomme. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça.

-Vous ferez équipe avec Max qui sera votre Roméo.

QUOI ??? Max sera Roméo ? Je vais mourir. Nous allons devoir nous embrasser comme Claire Danes et Leonardo Di Caprio ?

-Le rôle de Paris ira à Kyle Valenti qui travaillera avec Alex Whitman qui jouera le rôle du père de Juliette.

Jolie distribution... Eurk, Eurk, Eurk ! Kyle Valenti est Paris ! Oh, je viens d'apprendre que celui qui jouera Mercutio s'appelle Andrew... J'ignorais que j'avais un Andrew dans ma classe.

-À la confection des costumes j'ai nommé quatre personne : Maria De Luca travaillera avec Michael Guérin sur les costumes de Roméo, de Juliette et de Paris. Tess Harding et Isabel Evans travailleront les costumes des autres personnages. À la mise en scène...

Je crois que Maria va avoir une attaque. Elle est avec Michael... encore. Bon il ne reste que moi. Me voilà contrainte de jouer les Juliette effarouchée devant son beau et sublime Roméo... Ha... je me sens tout légère...

-Mademoiselle Parker, m'interpelle alors le prof. Je suis sure que vous serez magnifique dans ce rôle. Vous et monsieur Evans, vous faites une grande équipe... J'ai du nez pour ce genre de chose...

Je me disais aussi ! Encore une vanne...Est-ce que je suis contente ? Disons que j'ai officiellement cessé de le détester... Max, pas monsieur Krewlick... J'ai même commencé à l'aimer. (Je parle toujours de Max) Mais suis-je prête à supporter ça. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas de T... je veux dire Barbie, qui a du mal à le lâcher. Maria trépigne d'impatience.

-Bien, je continue.

Alex va devoir travailler avec Kyle. Pauvre Alex. Je me demande comment il va tenir...

-Liz ! m'appelle Maria à la fin du cours. Alors, impatiente ?

-Anxieuse, plutôt. Et toi ?

-J'ai besoin de me calmer.

Pour qu'elle l'admette, elle doit vraiment être bien partie. Répète après moi : Je remercie la vie pour le soleil. Je remercie la vie pour les fleurs !

-Liz.

-Max ? ça va ?

-Bien. Il faudrait qu'on se voie pour travailler sur la pièce.

-Bien sur. Quand tu veux !

Quand tu veux. Où tu veux. Pour toi Maxapolon, je ferai n'importe quoi. Plus je le côtoie plus je deviens vicieuse... et J'adore ça.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé vendredi soir mais...

-Je vais annuler.

-Bien. Tu viens chez moi ? Tu sais où j'habite ?

Qui ignore où habite Max –popularité- Evans ? J'acquiesce.

-Bien. On se verra sans doute avant.

Il me sourit. Et à nouveau je réponds. Quelque chose me dit que cette collaboration sera des plus intéressante... Il faut que je trouve Kyle pour annuler notre rendez-vous...

A suivre....


	9. Remise en question

Chapitre 9.

Où est-il ? Mais où est-il ? Il trouve le moyen de me repérer à chaque fois que je ne veux pas l'entendre. Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de le voir, il ne se montre pas.

-Oh, Liz.

Quoi encore ?

-Liz ?

-Oui.

Ho. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, cette fille, c'est Mandy. Vous savez, la bavarde qui trouvait Kyle craquant. Je dis « trouvait » parce que je suis sure que maintenant, ce n'est plus du tout le cas.

-Voilà, dit-elle à sa copine. C'est elle.

-C'est toi ?

Moi c'est moi et toi c'est toi... oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis moi. Sauf si ne on m'a pas tout dit sur la vie...

-Oui. C'est moi.

-Je veux dire. Tu es la petite amie de Kyle Valenti. Toi la fille au n...

-L'ex, pour être précise, je l'interromps. Oui c'était moi sa petite amie. Je savais qu'entre nous ça ne durerait plus longtemps.

Oh la tache sur le nez. Y avait longtemps ! On m'avait vraiment collé une étiquette sur la tête...

-Tu... Tu as laissé tomber Kyle Valenti.

-Oui.

-Waow.

C'est si exceptionnel ?

-Tu sors avec Max Evans maintenant ?

EXCUSE MOI ?

-Non. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours avec Tess.

Pourquoi depuis que j'ai croisé la route de cet alien, tout le monde semble soudain intéressé par ce que je pense ? Tout le monde semble retenir mon passé sans pour autant en profiter comme avant ! Étrange...

-Alors, c'est vrai.

Elle est pratiquement en pleurs !

-Kyle est un mauvais coup.

Ça y est. Elle s'écroule.

-Je te l'avais dit, lui fait Mandy.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça veut dire qu'il est aussi... oh non !

Hélas, oui. C'est tout un rêve de jeunesse qui s'écroule. C'est triste, non ? Oh... Elle va me faire chialer ! Bien, repartons à la recherche du Bouddha perdu !

Dix minutes qu'il a fallut pour que je le trouve. La pause de midi n'est déjà pas grande... Devinez où il était et ce qu'il faisait ? Il méditait à coté d'un arbre. Laissez moi rire. HA !

-Tu médites sur ta mauvaise conduite.

-Oh... Liz... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais.

Après s'être roulé en boule en tentant de se relever, il arrive péniblement sur ses deux jambes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler de vendredi soir.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je suis désolée mais Maxapolon et moi, on a d'autre projet...

-Justement. Je voulais te dire que je ne pourrai pas venir.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je dois travailler.

-Tu devais prendre un jour de congé au crashdown...

-Non, ce n'est pas au crashdown que je travaille.

-Tu as un autre job ?

Seigneur, ait pitié des imbéciles. Même des imbéciles bouddhistes.

-Non. Je dois travailler avec Max. Nous allons commencer à répéter nos rôles...

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cette pièce. J'aurais aimé être ton Roméo...

Ouais ben rêve pas trop mon coco. Mon Roméo s'appelle Max... Et il est loin, très loin de te ressembler

-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner au cinéma.

Ne perds pas de vue l'objectif de cette conversation petit Bouddha. Je ne voudrais pas que tu loupes la ligne où je te dis...

-Donc, on ne se voit pas vendredi.

-Bien. C'est ce que je pensais. Toi et Max, vous êtes ensemble.

EXCUSE MOI ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette question. C'est si évident que ça que je l'aime.

-Non, on n'est pas ensemble

-Oh arrête ! Je vous ai vu discuté et vous sourire hier au crashdown.

-Je ne ressens rien pour lui.

C'est lui que j'essaie de convaincre ! Si, si. Moi je suis déjà convaincue... du contraire...

-Si toi tu n'éprouves rien pour lui, ce n'est apparemment pas son cas. Si sa blonde ne voit rien, c'est qu'elle est plus idiote que je ne le pensais. Tu lui plais certainement autant que tu me plais à moi.

Je lui plais ! Je plais à Max Evans. Danse intérieure ! Attendez. Revenons en arrière... « Certainement autant que tu me plais à moi »... Au secours !

-Ha.

Trouve autre chose... Trouve autre chose...

-Je dois aller rejoindre Maria. On se voit bientôt.

-C'est ça.

Non ce n'est pas trop ça non. Où est Maria ? Mariaaaaaaaaaa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette table ? je lui demande.

-Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas jolie cette table ?

Ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas tant la table, mais l'endroit où elle est située... Nous avions l'habitude de déjeuner plus loin, sur une table à l'abri des regards. Et celle-ci, est en plein milieu de la cours... La où s'installent les gens populaire comme M... Une minute. Je connais cette table.

-C'est la table de Max, Michael, Isabel et Tess ?

Maria rougis. Touché ! C'est la table habituelle de mes aliens préférés. Mais pourquoi diable s'installe-t-elle ici ?

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que nous faisons à déjeuner à leur table. Ils n'y sont même pas !

-Salut Maria... Liz.

-Michael ?

Quelqu'un doit m'expliquer parce que là, je n'ai pas compris. Qu'est ce que je fais assis à la même table que monsieur QI zéro ? J'aurais une conversation plus intéressante avec un biscuit !

-Michael et moi... tu sais, on doit travailler sur les costumes. Alors il m'a proposé de déjeuner avec lui, me dit Maria.

-Mais tu es la bienvenue Liz, sourit-il.

C'est Michael, ça ? Le même qui quelques jours auparavant me considérait comme une intruse, qui associait le mot « humaine » avec « extrêmement dangereuse » ?

-Merci.

-Liz ?

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. C'est celle de Max. Je suis sure qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver assise à sa table. Je ne l'en blâme pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionne-t-il

-Je déjeune. Ça ne se voit pas ?

-Je veux dire, à notre table... avec Michael.

-Laisse Maxwell. Je dois travailler avec Maria. Alors elles sont les bienvenues. Hein Tess ?

Elle grogne. Apparemment nous la gênons. Elle resserre ses bras autour de Max. Elle a peur qu'il s'envole ? Isabel n'a pas dit un mot. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle partage l'avis de Michael.

-Oh, Alex ! Appelle Maria. Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Surpris. Il accepte. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et oui, Isabel est là. Je suis sure qu'Alex voit des étoiles en ce moment. Tous les autres élèves nous ont vu. C'est officiel, nous sommes populaires... Je n'apprécie que très moyennement cette situation. Ils vont tous se mettre à me parler et à prétendre que ce que je dis est intéressant et qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention d'être aussi méchant... Ma vie est-elle donc si pitoyable ?

Mercredi matin. À nouveau Max m'a salué. Je ne devrais pas, je sais. Mais je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Tess. C'est toujours avec elle qu'il sort. Quoique dire bonjour n'engage à rien. Sinon la moitié des octogénaires de cette ville en pince pour moi. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

-Je crois que nous devons parler !

Oh. Bouddha. Où est passé son « salut Liz ». Je crois que je le préfère au « je crois que nous devrions parler ».

-Bien. De quoi ?

-Alors comme ça je suis gay ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-La rumeur qui circule ces derniers temps c'est que je suis un gay. Et en plus je suis un mauvais coup.

Je me retiens de rire. Il est drôle quand il est en colère. Ça devrait lui arriver plus souvent. Son humour en a besoin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Étouffe ton rire. Étouffe le bon sang !

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu as dit à Mandy Watson que j'étais un mauvais coup et à Lucinda Walker que j'étais gay.

Qui c'est Lucinda Walker ?

-Ça t'apprendra à ne plus répéter aux pom-pom girls de l'équipe de foot que je suis folle de ton corps ou que je me suis jetée sur toi au cinéma.

Là, tu ne la ramène pas. C'est qui la meilleure maintenant ?

-Je n'aurais pas du. Je l'admets. Mais je voulais sortir avec toi.

Et tu es devenu mytho pour fêter l'évènement. Vraiment trop sympathique d'avoir fait de moi ton sujet principal.

-Quand on veut sortir avec quelqu'un, raconter des mensonges a son sujet n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon.

-Tu n'avais pas à dire à tout le monde que j'étais un mauvais coup gay !

Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était gay ! Mais j'aurais aimé en avoir eu l'idée... Je ne connais même pas cette Lucinda Walker. C'est peut-être une fille de ma classe.

-Bien. On est quittes maintenant.

-J'aimerais toujours sortir avec toi.

Plutôt mourir. Pas pour tout l'or du monde. Je n'aime pas les crétins, ni les mytho. Non. Non. Non. Et non.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu en aimes un autre, c'est ça ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est Evans ?

Ne suis-je donc qu'un livre ouvert pour tout le monde ? Qu'on me laisse ma vie privée.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas Max. Maintenant, je te serais reconnaissante d'arrêter de me harceler et de salir ma réputation...

Et quelle réputation. La Sainte Nitouche renifleuse de charbon ! C'est vrai qu'il y a vraiment de quoi la salir... Oui, j'ai utilisé un ton sarcastique.

Il reste néanmoins que je m'en vais, plantant môsieur Kyle tout seul.

Fin des cours, direction le crashdown. Maria n'est pas encore là.

-Liz ! Liz !

Maria est arrivée. Elle a crié tellement fort que je suis sure que les seuls clients présents savent à présent comment je m'appelle.

-Maria ? Pourquoi tout ces cris.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive !

Michael et elle doivent se voir vendredi soir pour travailler sur les costumes. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une supposition bien sur.

-Michael et moi, on se voit vendredi soir pour travailler sur les costumes

-Ha oui ?

Remarquez ma totale absence de surprise. Je vous l'avais dit. C'était si prévisible...

-Oui ! Je me sens si...

Amoureuse ? Obsédée ? Dingue de lui ? Impatiente d'y être ? Folle ? Excitée ? Anxieuse ?

-Bien !

Sans aucune doute, j'ai plus de vocabulaire qu'elle. Elle sautille encore quelques minutes et nous nous mettons à travailler.

Max n'est pas venu ce soir. Je me demande si il a passé la soirée chez Tess. Je me demande si ils l'ont déjà fait. Non. Max m'a dit vendredi dernier qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Je me demande si ils ne sont pas en train de le faire là, en ce moment !

-Liz, le verre est propre !

-Je sais. Je sais qu'il est propre...

Il faut vraiment, mais vraiment que je contrôle mes réactions. Mais je suis jalouse. Rien que d'imaginer qu'ils sont ensemble, en train de s'embrasser, ou plus, ça me...

-Liz, crie Maria. Cette serviette ne t'a rien fait ! Arrête de la tordre dans tous les sens.

Je lâche la serviette. Il faut je parle à Max. Je pourrais lui téléphoner. Passer chez lui, même. Et si il était avec Tess ? Relâche cette serviette. Relâche cette serviette ! Je me ravise. Fin de mon service. Je monte dans ma chambre et tombe de sommeil.

Jeudi matin. Lorsque mon réveil sonne, j'ai la tête pleine de cauchemars ! Devinez de qui j'ai rêvé... de Tess, oui ! Déjeuner en vitesse pour oublier. Puis direction le lycée. Je me plante à nouveau devant mon casier. Mais lorsque que je vois Barbie toujours agrippée à Ken, je ne me sens pas la force de rester. J'ai l'horrible conviction que cette nuit en randonnée –qui semble d'ailleurs plus lointaine chaque jour- ne représentait que de l'amusement pour lui.

-Alors, on fuit les problèmes ?

Non. Maria. Je les évite justement. J'évite de passer du stade d'asociale à dépressive.

-Vous êtes vous au moins reparler depuis cette nuit à Frazier Wood...

Oui, j'ai craqué. J'ai fini par lui dire.

-Non. Enfin pas à ce propos. On n'avait pas à en parler puisqu'on a décidé qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et puis, de toute façon, il est avec Tess.

-Rien ne nous prouve réellement qu'il l'aime. Et puis, si tu agis avec lui aussi froidement, pas étonnant qu'il t'évite.

Je suis froide moi ? Je suis aussi chaude qu'un radiateur... magnifique la comparaison. Mais je suis tout de même une des plus chaleureuse Barbie sur le marché. Pourquoi il préfère l'autre ?

-Peut-être devrais-tu le rendre jaloux ?

-Ne me propose pas de le rendre jaloux avec Michael parce que je te dis non tout de suite.

Vu sa tête, je crois que je l'ai percé à jour. C'est non tout de suite ! Pas question que je fasse semblant d'aimer un beignet !

-Pourquoi pas Kyle ? Il est gentil Kyle !

Au secours. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille tant que je le peux encore...

-Non ? me crie-t-elle de loin.

Vous avez déjà vécu des semaines interminables ? Vous attendez avec la plus grande impatience le vendredi mais chaque jour semble un plus long que le précédent, retardant ainsi le moment fatidique... C'est ce que je vis en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que j'attends l'instant où je me retrouverai chez Max... Et nous ne sommes que jeudi !

Ma vie ressemble à une citation bien connue : Métro, boulot, dodo ! Je vais en cours tout les matins, subis les mêmes profs chaque jours, les mêmes remarques et rentre travailler au crashdown quand l'école est finie... aujourd'hui n'échappant pas à la règle, je travaille en rêvant à ce que pourrait être ma soirée avec Max... Purement professionnel... tout comme la scène du comptoir...

à suivre.


	10. Vendredi soir chez Max

Chapitre 10.

Ça y est. C'est le jour fatidique. Nous sommes vendredi. C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai rendez-vous avec Max... pour travailler sur le texte de la pièce...

Bien, résumons la situation, voulez-vous ? Où en suis-je avec Max ? Où en est-il avec moi ? Reprenons élément par élément.

Numéro un : Alors que je croyais le détester, je me surprends à rêver de lui. Entrevoyant ce rêve, il m'embrasse. Il a fait le premier pas. Bon pour moi.

Numéro deux : Depuis, lorsqu'il arrive le matin en cours, il ne manque jamais de me saluer. Il me parle, se confie à moi et me sourit. Bon pour moi.

Numéro trois : Il ne tient pas compte de mon passé de renifleuse de charbon... Il n'en a d'ailleurs jamais fait allusion. Plutôt bon ça...

Numéro quatre : Il n'a toujours pas rompu avec Tess. Pas très bon ça.

Numéro cinq : Il plaisante avec moi et ne manifeste plus aucune jalousie à l'égard de Kyle même quand celui m'invite à sortir. Mauvais... mauvais...

Il faudrait sérieusement que j'aille voir un psy. Maria se serait étouffée de rire si elle avait entendu ce récapitulatif. Déjà huit heure. Je suis en retard. Huit heure vingt neuf, arrivée tardive en classe.

-Où est-ce que tu étais, murmure Maria. Tu as manqué le meilleur.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu avoir manqué dans ce lycée ô combien intéressant...

-La nouvelle a déjà fait le tour du lycée.

-Tu vas me dire ce que c'est oui ou non ?

-Une seconde. Moi-même je n'en reviens pas.

Maria a un don pour tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Ha, vous avez remarquez aussi ?

-Max et Tess se sont disputés !

-Non ! C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? C'était quand ?

-Ce matin. Ils sont arrivés à l'école avec une distance de trois mètres entre eux ! C'est le scoop de l'année.

Quand sommes nous devenues des pom-pom girls qui colportent les ragots. Sans doute le jour où nous avons déjeuner avec Max et sa clique. La popularité amène toujours à devenir un même stéréotype. Je me hais en ce moment !... Revenons en au principal... Max et Tess ?

-Est-ce qu'ils ont rompu ? je demande.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça ne va pas très bien entre eux. C'est plutôt houleux. C'est bon pour toi, ça ! sourit Maria.

Oui, en effet. C'est à peine ce que j'attends depuis bientôt une semaine.

-Tu le vois toujours ce soir ?

-Oui. Je dois le retrouver chez lui.

-Il pourra tout te raconter. Il se confie à toi maintenant.

Ouais. On peut dire ça comme ça. Il s'est confié à moi une fois et uniquement parce que j'ai appris ma vérité sur eux. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si je n'aurais pas du en parler à Maria. Mais après réflexions... Il ne valait mieux pas.

Ça y est ! J'y suis. Il est cinq heure de l'après midi et je me tiens devant chez Max. Peut-être serait-il intéressant de se rapprocher de l'entrée... Un pas, un autre, puis encore un autre. Je suis devant sa porte. Je lève la main pour frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvre avec violence. Isabel apparaît.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Me lance-t-elle.

La confiance règne. Ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui l'étouffe. J'adore voir que les gens m'apprécient. Je ne suis pourtant pas si méchante que ça ?

-Je viens travailler avec Max.

-Tu viens juste pour travailler ?

Habituellement, c'est le rôle de la mère de faire l'interrogatoire. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut qu'on fasse ? A moins qu'il n'y ait un lac dans sa maison...

-Oui. Nous avons un texte à apprendre je te rappelle.

-Alors tu aimes cette pièce... toi aussi ?

-C'est ma préférée.

-Je t'ai juste demandé si tu l'aimais bien !

Hey. On se calme. Je n'ai rien fait. Elle devrait penser à remercier la vie pour le soleil plus souvent. Elle m'a l'air tendue.

-Qui est-ce ? demande Max en passant la tête.

-C'est ta grande copine, sourit faussement Isabel. J'y vais. Je serai chez Tess. Je ne rentrerai pas tard.

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne m'aime pas...

-Je suis navré.

-Elle ne m'accepte toujours pas ?

-C'est plus compliqué.

Oula, après les problèmes à Barbie Land, il a des problèmes chez lui. Il ne doit vraiment pas avoir la vie facile, entouré par toutes ses blondes sans cervelle... Non je n'ai pas insulté sa sœur. C'est une illusion d'optique.

-Tu vas peut-être me laisser entrer ?

À moins qu'il ne veuille que l'on travaille sur le pas de la porte. Il baisse la tête et me laisse passer. Il passe ensuite devant moi, murmure un « suis moi » qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus et m'entraîne jusqu'à sa chambre.

-On y sera mieux. Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger peut-être. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te sers.

Je souris. Il en fait de même. J'aime cette complicité qui nous lie en ce moment. Je me sens proche de lui, au sens figuré du terme... Malheureusement.

-Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas un cherry coke ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent ! Je croyais que ça ne se vendait pas, ni en cannete ni en bouteille, que c'était une spécialité spécial crashdown. J'en ai parfois des phrases intelligentes... « Spécialité spéciale ».

-Tu en as ?

-Je peux en faire... Je suis un extra-terrestre. N'oublie pas.

Je souris. J'acquiesce. Ce garçon est un ange. Dommage que Barbie veille au grain. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ont rompus. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux avec elle. Je suis même sure qu'il a plus rit avec moi en quelques jours qu'avec elle en six mois de relation. Jusqu'où est-elle donc allée cette relation...

-Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien. Pourquoi ?

-Hum... tu...tu chiffonnes ta feuille.

-Oh.

Ça commence à bien faire ! J'en ai assez de faire passer toutes mes émotions en geste comme ça !

-Voilà ton cherry coke fait maison.

-Merci.

-Bien. Si on s'y mettait.

Je sors de mon sac la pièce de Shakespeare et m'assied sur son lit. Il tend la main vers son étagère et en sort le même exemplaire. Il s'assied à la chaise de son bureau. Nous discutons un temps de l'idylle des deux héros. Nous finissons par nous focaliser sur le texte en commençant par la scène où Juliette et Roméo se rencontre pour la première fois. Vous savez... La scène devant l'aquarium...

-_Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?_

-_Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière._

-_Oh ! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir._

-_Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières_

Je me sens tout d'un coup projetée dans la pièce... Sauf que dans ma tête, mes rôles sont inversés ! Je suis Roméo. Max est Juliette. Et Tess tient le charmant rôle de Paris. Sauf que Juliette, elle a tout fait pour être avec Roméo... Quant à Max... J'adore répéter avec lui... Aucun rapport, je sais. Je me sens juste si bien près de lui. Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi, et on voudrait que je me concentre.

-_Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière..._ Là je dois t'embrasser, me dit Max confus.

Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis plus du tout dans « Roméo et Juliette ». J'ai une monstrueuse envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ! Je n'ai jamais les hormones qui se déchaînent comme ça moi !

-Liz. Tu m'écoutes.

-Très peu, en fait.

-Déçue de manquer un aussi beau rencard...

Gné ? De qui ? De Quoi ? De où ? De quand ? Quel rencard ?

-Je suis persuadé que la compagnie de Kyle te manque. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

QUOI ??? Je l'aime d'accord (Je parle de Max). Mais là, il devient cinglé !

-Oh non ! Kyle ne me manque pas du tout ! D'ailleurs tout est clair entre nous.

-C'est-à-dire...

-Comme il croit que j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il était gay et que c'était un mauvais coup...

-C'est pourtant bien toi qui as fait circuler cette rumeur...

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était gay Maxi ! Je lui en ai parlé pourtant ! On n'écoute jamais ce que je raconte !

-J'aurais avoir pensé au « gay ». Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas le génie qui a inventé ça...

-Le génie ? Vraiment ?

Il me cache quelque chose... Attendez voir... ne serait-ce pas... NOOOOON !!!

-C'est toi le génie ? Je dis.

-Si tu parles de l'auteur de la rumeur... oui.

Max Evans, aussi vicieux ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Alors il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'on ne le pense.

-Je savais. Je veux dire, que c'était lui qui faisait circuler ces rumeurs sur toi. Alors j'ai décidé d'en faire autant avec lui.

Numéro six : Max prend ma défense contre le méchant Bouddha. Bon... Très bon même.

-Merci.

-C'était normal.

Silence gênant. J'ai l'impression d'être retournée à Frazier Wood. Le lac en moins...

-Max, j'ai entendu certaine chose, à propos de toi et... Tess.

-Oh. Les nouvelles vont vite.

Je rougis. Ça le gêne peut-être de m'en parler. C'est bizarre. À ses cotés, je me sens toute gentille.

-Nous nous sommes disputés. Et j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait plus que l'on se voie, pour un moment en tout cas...

Un moment seulement ? Pourquoi prend-il tant de soin pour me briser le cœur !

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ?

Barbie n'était pas contente que son Ken adoré ait des nouveaux amis ? Sa manucure était mal faite ? Ses cheveux ont déteints ?

-Je... et bien... à cause de toi, il murmure.

Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-À cause de toi.

À cause moi ? Je suis sure que Barbie est jalouse que je travaille avec son jouet !

-Je lui ai dit que je t'avais embrassé lors de notre randonnée.

Il lui a dit ? IL LUI A DIT ? C'est sur qu'elle n'a pas du apprécier. À sa place je l'aurais eu mauvaise !

-Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'agir comme ça. Je veux dire, d'être aussi malhonnête envers quelqu'un comme je l'ai été envers Tess.

Bien. On n'a pas tout perdu. Il a au moins réaliser que ce qu'il avait fait, c'était très bien pour moi. Mais qu'il avait agis en goujat !

-Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Alors je lui ai dit. Et j'ai rompu.

-Elle était prête à te pardonner ?

-Elle ? Bien sur. Elle m'aime. Mais moi...

Mais toi... Mais toi... MAIS TOI...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas terminer ma vie avec elle.

OUI !!! Alléluia !!! Que dieu bénisse les dieux grecs –ou les Ken aussi- qui viennent d'acquérir un cerveau !

-Si je t'ai embrassé cette nuit là, ce n'était pas un hasard. Je devais comprendre que je n'étais pas amoureux de Tess. J'étais comme Juliette.

Comme Juliette ? C'est pas ce que je viens de penser ça ?

-Obligé de suivre une destinée qui n'était pas celle que je voulais accomplir.

-Vous mettre par couple pour pouvoir retourner chez vous.

-C'est ridicule ! Michael et Isabel ne sont pas ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais me mettre avec Tess juste parce que sur notre planète j'étais roi.

Roi ? Waow ? Je parle à un roi extra-terrestre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin en confession. Je me sens tout d'un coup rassurée qu'il n'aime pas Tess. Je ne devrais pas penser ça dans un moment pareil. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres. Je pose une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

-Ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit, est arrivé pour une seule et unique raison...

-Ha oui, je fais.

-Je n'en avais pas simplement envie à ce moment là. J'en ai eu envie bien avant ce week-end là.

Il se lève de sa chaise te se rapproche de moi. Il se place à mes cotés sur son lit. Il tend la main et la pose sur ma joue. Il me la caresse doucement de son pouce. Je ferme les yeux.

-Ce que je ressens pour toi, Liz Parker, ne se limite pas à une simple attirance. J'éprouve pour toi, ce sentiment magique, qui nous donne des papillons dans le ventre. Et j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que c'est toi, toi que j'aime.

Il approche ses lèvres et m'embrasse tout comme ce soir-là. Ses lèvres chaudes sont toutes contre les miennes. Ma langue se met à chercher la sienne. Je m'allonge sur son lit et son corps tombe sur le mien. Ses mains se promènent le long de mes hanches. Et je réponds ardemment à chacun des baisers qu'il me donne. Je sens mon débardeur se soulever doucement pour finir au sol. De mes mains, je lui retire son t-shirt. Quel torse musclé. Un vrai dieu grec. Nous continuons ainsi à nous embrasser. Lorsque soudain, la porte d'entrée claque dans un fracas tonitruant !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? je demande en me relevant.

-Ce doit être mes parents.

Ou Isabel... et si c'était Isabel ? Et si elle nous trouvait allongé dans cette position qui n'a rien d'une posture de travail. Max continue de m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Et si c'était ta sœur...

-Ça te poserait un problème d'affirmer notre toute nouvelle relation devant ma sœur.

De cette manière là ? Je doute qu'Isabel ait très envie de voir les ébats amoureux de son frère, en particulier avec moi. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition bien sur...

-Alors, on a une relation ?

Max cesse soudain de m'embrasser et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Je crois que ça veut dire oui. Mais la parole accompagne bientôt le regard.

-Je crois, en effet, que nous pouvons appelé ça une relation. À moins que tu ne préfères sortir avec Kyle Valenti.

-Nous avons définitivement une relation.

Je souris et lui à nouveau. Il a l'air bien. Je pense qu'il est bien. J'espère qu'il l'est. Je le connais très peu au fond. Nous allons très vite remédier à ça.

-Max, appelle Isabel.

-Je l'avais dit. C'est ta sœur.

Où est mon débardeur ? Mais où est-il bon sang ? Max remet son t-shirt et je ne trouve toujours pas mon débardeur. On entend les pas d'Isabel dans les escaliers.

-J'adore ta sœur...

Hum, hum...

-Mais je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle me trouve dans cette tenue. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon débardeur ?

Max se met à cherche mais le résultat est vain. Il ouvre alors la porte de sa garde-robe... Waow. Quelle garde robe. Que des vêtements chers et de marque !

-Met ça.

Il me lance un pull à lui. Et il va dire quoi à sa charmante sœur ! « Nous nous embrassions passionnément, son t-shirt a disparu. Alors je lui ai prêté un des miens. » Je suis sure qu'elle va tout gober.

-Max. Est-ce que l'autre est toujours là ?

L'autre ? On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Elle ouvre assez violemment la porte.

-Oui. Je suis toujours là.

-C'est un t-shirt à mon frère.

Et maintenant Maxi, le génie ?

-Oui. Hum... Liz a renversé du cherry coke sur son débardeur. Alors je lui ai prêté quelque chose à mettre.

-Ha oui...

Max baisse la tête. Apparemment Isabel n'y croit pas. C'est vrai que c'est dur à avaler. Mais elle ne dit rien. Je suis là. Elle ne veut sans doute pas crier devant ma petite personne.

-Max. Quand tu auras fini de... travailler... avec Liz. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez Tess ? Elle voudrait que vous discutiez.

-Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. On s'est parlé ce matin.

Isabel lance des regards noirs à Max. Ça ne lui plait vraiment pas qu'ils aient rompus. Mais si Max est heureux comme ça, pourquoi ne le laisse-t-on pas vivre sa vie ?

-Je suis sure que vous ne vous êtes pas tout dit ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ça ne se peut pas. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Alors tu me feras le plaisir d'aller la voir et d'arranger ça !

-J'irai la voir.

Pincement au cœur ! Ken est censé avoir vraiment déménagé cette fois. J'ai peur qu'il ne me fasse la même chose qu'à Tess.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'arranger quoique ce soit.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, Maxwell !!!

Isabel qui appelle son frère Maxwell. Là, pour être fâchée, elle est vraiment désappointée. Elle quitte alors la chambre avec cette grâce qui la caractérise. Max se retourne vers moi.

-C'est ma faute, je soupire.

Bien sur que c'est à cause de moi. Si je n'étais pas apparue dans sa vie, s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie, si on ne s'était pas embrassé à Frazier Wood, si on n'avait pas recommencé il y a à peine quelques minutes, tout aurait été différent. Maligne que je suis !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ça aurait fini par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dans ma vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois mais... Tu as ta place dans nos vies, et dans la mienne plus particulièrement.

Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Plus de sarcasmes en tête. Je ne pense qu'à Max.

-Tu comptes vraiment aller la voir.

-Tu as peur. N'est ce pas ? Tu as peur que je fasse la même chose qu'à elle... Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es différente.

Ouais. Ils disent tous ça. Mais Max, lui est différent. Nous sommes comme Roméo et Juliette. Attirés par cette différence qui nous sépare.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre quand Max m'interpelle.

-Liz ! Là. Ton débardeur.

En boule en dessous du lit. On ne voit qu'une bretelle qui dépasse. Je le ramasse, le ré enfile sous le regard attentif de Max, mon petit ami... J'ai vraiment le droit de dire ça ?

-Je t'appelle.

Je souris. Il me raccompagne à la porte et me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Liz Parker, vous avez capturé mon cœur.

-Je vous ai puni d'avoir capturé le mien.

Quand avons-nous commencé à tourner les « feux de l'amour » ici ? Il sourit à nouveau et m'embrasse rapidement. Je rentre chez moi, du bonheur plein la tête... N'est-il pas qu'éphémère ?


	11. être un couple

Chapitre 11.

Lundi matin, il est huit heure dix. Je m'apprête à retrouver Max Evans, mon petit ami... Ça fait drôle de le dire. Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a à peine une semaine, ce que je ressentais pour lui se limitait à une haine sans pareille – ou tout du moins c'était le cas officiellement. Avons-nous réellement une relation ? Peut-être l'ai-je rêvé ? Inventée même ? Le voici qui arrive. Je vais être fixé. Et non. Max ne m'a pas appelé. Il était sans doute occuper à régler les problèmes avec sa sœur et avec... Tess !

J'ai peur !

-Salut, me sourit-il.

Il m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. Pas de soucis. Je ne suis pas folle. Je sors bel et bien avec lui. C'est également avec ce même garçon que je me suis retrouvée il y a quelques jours, entraînée dans une dévorante passion. Jusqu'où aurions-nous été si Isabel n'était pas arrivée ? A-t-il déjà été aussi loin avec Barbie ?

-Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il avant que je ne lui demande à propos de Tess.

Je le regarde surprise. De quoi parle-t-il. Je crois que j'ai loupé une ligne quelque part, hein Maxi ? NON ! Je ne l'appellerai jamais comme ça tout haut ! Je ne m'appelle pas encore Barbie...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Nous allons officialiser notre relation. Et tu vas être détestée par la moitié de filles de ce lycée...

Toutes, Maxi. Elles sont TOUTES folles de ton corps. Qui je vous le rappelle au cas où, est à moi toute seule ! N'essayez même pas de me le piquer !

-Je vais aussi être détestée par ta sœur et par Barbie...

Oups.

-Barbie ?

-Je veux dire Tess.

Je suis sure que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Quelle considération quand même pour son ex copine.

-Tu l'as surnommée Barbie ?

-Depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Il sourit. C'est positif. Je crois que je viens de faire ma première gaffe de fille non célibataire. C'est difficile d'être avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît vraiment que depuis quelques jours. Ça fait vraiment Roméo et Juliette tout ça. Regardez moi sourire comme une idiote. Je ne peux pas m'ôter ce sourire béat des lèvres.

-Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus que jamais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. Moi, Liz Parker, l'asociale numéro un, je suis heureuse. C'est paradoxal tout ça. Ouh le joli mot !

-Allons-y.

Max me prend alors la main et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il mime un « je t'aime » avec ses lèvres. « Moi aussi » je lui réponds. Et ainsi nous entrons dans les couloirs de l'école. Notre entrée est remarquée. Une fille à ma gauche manque de s'étouffer avec son biscuit tandis qu'une autre me regarde comme si j'avais à nouveau cette horrible tache sur le nez.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est impressionnant au début mais ça passe très vite. Ça fait quoi de devenir Liz –popularité- Parker ?

Une seconde. Je suis sure que j'ai déjà utilisé cette expression en parlant de lui. Est-ce qu'il aurait établi de nouvelles connections avec moi, à mon insu ? Aurait-il osé espionner certain de mes rêves ou de mes souvenirs ?

-C'est drôle. Au fait, Max, y aurait-il des choses que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme...

-Max ? Tu as déjà une nouvelle copine. Tu ne tardes pas à remplacer Tess à ce que je vois.

C'est qui cette fille ? On dirait un sosie de Barbie... Vous savez, les poupées Stacey !

-C'était pourtant du sérieux entre elle et toi, Max. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire par sérieux.

Non, mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Je lui en foutrai moi du sérieux ! Si elle continue comme ça, je vais la frapper. Un œil au beurre noir ça ne fait jamais joli dans la figure d'une poupée ! ... Sérieux comment ?

-Alors, c'est vraiment fini entre vous deux ?

Mais dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi Max reste-t-il de marbre devant cette espèce de pimbêche ?

-C'est vraiment fini oui.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai failli être jalouse ! Non je ne l'ai pas été. C'était proche mais je suis une fille qui sait se maîtriser... Hum...

-C'est dommage. Vous formiez le couple parfait...

Envie... De... Tuer...

-Stacey, s'il te plait. N'en rajoute pas.

Elle s'appelle Stacey ! HA ! Le monde est quand même bien fait. Elle porte très bien son prénom. Remercions ses parents !

-Je suis avec Liz maintenant.

Oui. Il est avec moi. T'avise pas d'y toucher, ou alors je te fais la tête au carré ! C'est pigé ! Ouh quelle agressivité. Serais-je amoureuse...

-Ha. Elle s'appelle... Liz...

Là, c'en est trop.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Liz. Mon prénom te dérange-t-il à ce point ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Alors pourquoi cet air dédaigneux ?

-Je me disais juste que je ne m'imaginais pas Max avec toi. Tu es la re... Enfin, tu es l'ex petite amie de Kyle non ?

Toute l'école est au courant maintenant ! C'est bon, je suis passé à autre chose. Voyez par vous-même qui se promène à mon bras ! Et je lui dis oui ou non là ?

-C'est moi-même. Mais, comme tu peux le constater, je suis passé à quelque chose de plus sérieux que le petit Valenti.

-Alors, maintenant Stacey, tu es gentille. Mais tu t'occupes de tes affaires.

Maxiiiiiiiii. Je t'aime ! Quand me suis-je métamorphosé en Tess ? Ha. Enfin. La voilà qui déguerpit. Elle va arrêter de me bouffer de l'air. À la niche la Stacey !

-Quelle répartie, me sourit Max.

Oui c'est vrai. C'est mieux que quand je lui parlais à lui. Au moins, je suis fixée. Stacey ne me fait aucun effet...

Nous passons finalement devant mon casier. La où j'avais l'habitude de le voir déambuler au bras de Tess... Sérieux comment ? De quel sérieux parlait Stacey ? Était-ce « sérieux » j'aurais cru que vous resteriez toujours ensemble ? Ou « sérieux » vous l'avez fait, non ?

-Au fait, avant qu'on ne soit interrompu, tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

-Oh. Oui.

Ouais... Est-ce que tu espionnes mes rêves ou mes pensées... Et aussi, est-ce que tu as couché avec Tess... Questions très faciles à poser !

-Max. J'aimerais être sure que tu n'es pas malhonnête avec moi.

-Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir.

À ce point là.

-Je me demandais si... si tu ne...

-Salut Liz.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'arriverai donc jamais à lui parler ! Attendez. Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! Je connais ce « salut Liz ». Seigneur sauve moi.

-Salut Kyle. Tu vas bien ?

Non que j'ai envie de savoir. C'est quelque chose qu'on dit généralement pour remplir de l'espace. Je sens Max se coller tout contre moi. Alors on est jaloux Maxwell Evans ?

-Plutôt bien. Enfin mieux, depuis que tu m'as planté en me disant que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi.

Je recadre. Le lycée... Bouddha... oui je lui ai dis ça mercredi. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis...

-Je me demandais...

Je déteste quand il commence ses phrases comme ça. Ce n'est jamais de bonne augure.

-Je me demandais si, comme tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, on ne pourrait pas se faire un ciné.

On lui donne encore à manger ou il sait se nourrir tout seul ? Pauvre bête. Il serait temps qu'on lui explique comment fonctionne la vie.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je réponds.

Max me prend alors la main. Kyle ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Et moi qui ai si bravement tenté de lui dire que je ne ressentais rien pour Max...

-En tant qu'amis. C'est tout.

-Non merci.

-Allez, juste un ciné.

-Elle t'a dit : non merci !

Max, mon héros. À partir de maintenant je me promènerai partout en disant : Salut, je suis Liz, la petite amie de Max.

-Toi, Evans. Tu ne te mêles pas de ça. C'est entre Liz et moi.

-Liz est ma petite amie !

C'était nécessaire de le crier si fort ? N'empêche, j'adore voir l'effet que ça produit à Kyle. Y a vraiment des jours où j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cartoon. Ha ! J'adore ça !

-Tu sors avec Evans ? Après tout tes beaux discours « non je ne l'aime pas » « Kyle, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginé ».

Oui quand il bouge les mains comma ça, on comprend pourquoi il s'est tourné vers une autre religion. Pourtant, il aurait fait un meilleur sorcier africain ! Imaginez Kyle en pagne... eurk j'arrête tout de suite !

-Oui, je réponds timidement.

-Mais tu n'es qu'une sa.

Boum ! Kyle est en train de glisser à travers le couloir... sur les fesses ! Max n'a pas supporté qu'il m'insulte et lui a donné une bonne raclée. Depuis quand est-il violent ? Le sarcasme : oui. La violence : NON, NON, et NON.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

-Je n'ai pas fais exprès. C'était un accident !

-Un accident ?

Planter sa voiture dans un arbre, ça c'est un accident. Mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un c'est volontaire.

-Et en plus tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs !

-Quoi ? Mais... Non !

Maxi, je suis sure que tu es très fort, que tu as un corps de dieu grec. Mais il ne fait pas me prendre pour une idiote. Quel être humain arriverait à balancer son camarade de classe à travers tout un couloir ?

-Max...

-Ça va. Oui j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs. Mais je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'il a dit sur toi !

-Viens. Ne restons pas là. On a cours de géographie.

Je le tire jusqu'à la classe. C'est le moment tant redouté. Moi et Max face à Barbinator ! Mais en classe, il n'y a que deux ou trois élèves mââââles... dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Dès qu'ils apperçoient Max, ils se lèvent tous pour le saluer. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, leurs regards se fixent sur moi, tout comme si j'avais encore cette horrible tache sur le nez.

-Salut Liz, me dit l'un d'entre eux.

Il connaît mon nom ? Oui, c'est vrai... je suis la seul qui... blablabla on connaît la chanson !

-Salut. Je réponds.

-Je vois Max, que tu as enfin trouvé mieux que cette pimbêche de Tess. Si tu me permets. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais aimé !

Aurais-je changé de galaxie ? De système solaire ? De dimension peut-être ? Depuis quand les garçons n'aiment pas les blondes (ou chatain aux mèches blondes) bien roulées ?

-Elle est charmante, ajoute un autre en me souriant.

-Elle est à moi, annonce Max.

-Qui est à toi ? demande alors une voix derrière nous.

Max, me tenant toujours la main, se retourne. Nous pouvons apercevoir Isabel, Michael et bien entendu Tess dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

-Je me suis demandée pourquoi tu étais partis plus tôt ce matin, dit calment Isabel les yeux lançant des regards noirs en ma direction. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était pour... ça.

Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être de la tarte de me faire apprécier par Sa sœur ! Pourquoi je dis ça ? Une intuition...

-Laisse le tranquille, le défend Michael. Nous avons le droit de faire ce que nous voulons. Tu sors avec qui tu veux toi ! Alors laisse ton frère respirer.

Michael prônant l'alliance entre humains et extra-terrestres. Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Nombre de personne présente à mon enterrement : sept. Ça commence à faire du monde... Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre pourquoi il a dit ça. Mais Maria arrive soudain me donnant l'explication que j'attendais.

-Salut, Space Boy.

Ça me dit quelque chose ça. Attendez voir... elle vient de l'embrasser devant Isabel et Tess complètement ahuries ! Max sourit. Les garçons ça se comprend entre eux ! Il a du se passer quelque chose vendredi. Et elle ne me l'a même pas dit ??? Ouais... je ne lui ai pas dit non plus... elle posa alors son regard sur ma main agrippée à celle de Max et me sourit. On n'est pas meilleures amies pour rien.

-Bien. Bien. Bien. Asseyez vous tous. Nous allons commencer le cours.

Haaaaa. Monsieur Wallas. Son cours ne m'a jamais semblé aussi joyeux ! Je m'installe a mon banc accompagnée par Max qui se place juste à coté de moi. Maria est cote à cote avec Michael. Tout cela déplait fortement à Barbie et à son amie Isabel.

-Bien. C'est l'heure de remettre vos contes rendus de votre randonnée. Vous avez eu une semaine pour le peaufiner. Nous allons à présent le corriger. Par groupe vous viendrez me les remettre.

Le professeur cita les différents noms des élèves de la classe et lorsque ce fut notre tour, Max se leva et remit notre dossier à monsieur Wallas. Il l'examina comme il l'avait fait pour les précédents groupe puis se releva vers nous intrigué...

-Mademoiselle Parker, Monsieur Guérin et Monsieur Evans, êtes vous certains d'avoir fait cette étude sur le terrain.

Il se doute de quelque chose. Rappelons que Max a fait apparaître toutes ces fleurs avec ces pouvoirs et... oh mon dieu ! La plante qui ne pousse que dans le sud du continent...

-Oui monsieur, répondit Max.

-Vous avez trouvé la plante Stévia ?

La plante quoi ? C'est quoi une plante Viagra... Viasté... Stévia ou peu importe !

-Si nous avons complété ce dossier, c'est qu'il y avait cette plante là où nous nous trouvions, fait Max.

-Étrange. Cette plante est très réputée au Paraguay. Seuls, quelques horticulteurs européens ont eu le privilège de la voir pousser. Il est étonnant de trouver cette plante tropicale aux états unis. C'est presque un miracle.

Alors pourquoi il nous pose la question dans son quetsionnaire alors? Oh oh... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comment allons-nous nous sortir de ce mauvais pas? Je dis nous parce que maintenant qu'on est en couple lui et moi on partage tout ! Même les problèmes.

-Vous avez raison monsieur, s'exclama soudain Michael. C'était ma partie du questionnaire. Nous nous sommes répartis les taches. Et j'ai tout pompé sur internet.

-Fidèle à vous même Michael.

-Hey ouais !

Il vient de nous sauver la mise. Je commence à croire que Maria avait raison. Il est sympa ce garçon... NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça... Quoique, il serait peut-être temps de nouer des liens avec les amis de mon petit ami. Alors comme avec les filles ce n'est pas gagné...

-Merci Michael, je chuchote.

-Pas de quoi p'tite terrienne, ajoute-t-il en me taquinant.

Il s'améliore depuis qu'il côtoie Maria. C'est pas logique tout ça. Elle lui a fait inhalé son huile de cèdre ?

Bien, prochaine étape : Isabel et Tess. Ouais... Je sais ça ne sera pas facile de s'en faire des amies. Disons que je vais essayer de les empêcher de me tuer. Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucune chance de réussir qu'il faut que je me montre pessimiste comme ça !

-Mademoiselle Harding, je vous prierai de bien vouloir être attentive au cours. Je suis certain que Mademoiselle Parker est un sujet de fixation intéressant. Je vous demanderai quand même de vous retournai vers moi...

-Mais monsieur, je ne la fixait pas je... enfin... vous savez...

Ha les Barbies !

En observant le regard méprisant de Tess, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de trouver Max. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle l'aime d'amour. Mais plutôt d'obsession. Comment, me demanderez vous, ai-je vu ça rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux ? C'est très simple. Ils ne reflétaient que de la colère. Aucune tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher, non ! Elle semble en colère de se l'être fait prendre... Elle semble prête à tout pour le récupérer...

à suivre...


	12. Maria, Max et la vérité

Chapitre 12.

C'est parti. Allons nous faire des amis. Sur le temps de midi, nous ne pouvons faire autre chose que de déjeuner tous ensemble maintenant que deux d'entre nous sont liés à deux d'entre eux. D'ailleurs je suis sur qu'Alex se porterait volontiers volontaire pour être le troisième sur la liste. Il bave devant Isabel...

-Alors tu fais des... Listes ? C'est quoi exactement des listes ?

-Et bien, je choisis un thème, n'importe lequel. Et ensuite je fais un classement de ce qui se fait de meilleur dans cette catégorie...

Regardez comme il est content qu'elle lui parle. Un vrai petit chien. Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment intéressée ? Bien. Isabel est occupée avec Alex. Maria, Michael et Max ont une conversation passionnante à propos de l'incident « Stévia ». Il est temps de se rendre à Barbie Land.

-Au fait, Tess, je commence.

Mauvais... très mauvais le départ. Vu le regard qu'elle me lance, elle n'est pas prête à devenir mon amie. Bien que je n'en demande pas tant...

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? je demande.

-Max !

Ha ouais d'accord... Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me mette dans ce genre de situation ?

-Je croyais que tu sortais avec Kyle, elle reprend. Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec lui et laisser Max tranquille.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. Max est un grand garçon. Il prend ses décisions tout seul !

-Tu aimerais être pulvérisée par l'un de mes pouvoirs.

-Ce n'est pas Michael qui pulvérise les choses ?

Touché ! Où j'en étais déjà dans les points... Ha oui. Liz : 4 Barbie : toujours 0.

J'adore la tête qu'elle fait en ce moment. J'adore d'ailleurs la tête que font tous les perdus de cette école. Ils ne se remettent toujours pas du fait que nous déjeunions avec Max et sa clique. Certains n'ont pas encore appris qu'il est avec moi...

Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de filles évanouies que l'on retrouve dans les toilettes de Roswell High lorsque l'on apprend que le mec le plus populaire du lycée –que toutes les filles avaient cru libre une journée- se retrouve dans les bras d'une autre. Et mille et un rêves de jeunesse s'écroulent encore...

-C'est elle.

-Mais quelle potiche.

C'est l'insulte la plus gentille qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. Me voilà détestée par toutes les filles du lycée. Il y a celles qui me détestent et qui l'affirment, comme Tess et Isabel. Et il y a les plus sournoises qui me détestent mais font sembler de m'apprécier en espérant que ça leur apportera de la popularité en plus... ou peut-être espèrent-elles approcher Max. PAS TOUCHE ! ON NE TOUCHE PAS ! Je ne suis pas jalouse...

-On peut se voir ce soir, me demande Max.

-Je doute que mes parents soient d'accord mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Et vous vouliez que je m'intègre ? Avec des parents qui m'empêchent d'approcher un quelconque être humain autre que Maria ou Alex...

-Je ne suis pas obligé de passer par la porte, sourit-il. Et puis, on a un texte à apprendre, tu te souviens...

Il me le murmure tellement proche de mon oreille que je frissonne. Je fonds toujours quand il fait ça. Tiens, une Barbie qui nous observe du bout du couloir. Elle a perdu son joujou sexuel ? Une seconde... Je ne sais toujours pas si ils l'ont fait. Pincement au cœur ! Max m'a dit lors de notre week-end que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Ce qui voudrait dire que si leur relation est « sérieuse »... était, était !!! « Sérieuse » elle avait du évoluer au cours de la semaine dernière... après que Max m'ait embrassé !

-Alors, je viens te voir ce soir ?

-D'accord.

Je me force sourire. Cette pensée va me pourrir ma journée ! Max m'embrasse et se dirige vers sa classe. Il a cours d'économie. Moi je file en espagnol. C'est le dernier cours de la journée et également le seul que nous n'ayons pas ensemble lui et moi. Il y a quelques temps, je me serais réjouie de passer quatre heures de cours par semaine loin de Max – popularité- Evans. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache encore des choses. Il reste très discret sur certain point. Est-ce que je n'ai pas toujours le second rôle sans le savoir. Ma tête tourne encore et encore. Je souhaiterais pouvoir m'ôter cette idée de la tête. Mais je ne peux pas. Bizarrement, c'est les choses qui nous font souffrir le plus que l'on retient le plus facilement. Asociale numéro un, je côtoie du monde. J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un, et j'en ai oublié qui j'étais...

Ne me regarde pas comme ça espèce de poupée gonflable. Je n'ai pas de tache sur le nez. Je ne suis que Liz Parker, la supposée petite amie de Max Evans ! Ce n'est pas un crime d'être amoureuse. Alors que cette fille cesse de me fixer comme ça. Je déteste soudain l'espagnol...

-Mademoiselle Parker ?

Quoi encore ?

-Oui ?

-Pourriez vous répondre à ma question ?

-Bien sur Madame Panis. Je... en fait...

-Voyons Liz. Nous avons étudié cette leçon il y deux semaines déjà. Que veut dire « no más, tres dias yo te amé »

Tres dias yo te amé... quelle phrase magnifique. Bien sur que je sais ce que ça veut dire...

-Pas plus de trois jours que je t'aimais ?

-Bien. En gros c'est le sens. Passons à la phrase suivante : « Y en tu mirar me perdi ».

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre... La revoilà l'autre qui me fixe comme si cette tache ne partait plus... Trois jours, je l'ai gardé cette tache sur le nez !

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais peur d'avoir une tache sur le nez ? Surtout en présence de Max... cela remonte à il y a quelque mois déjà. Pour tout comprendre il faut revenir au premier jour de cette dernière année de Lycée...

Nous sommes le vendredi quatre septembre. Les masses se réunissent dans le gymnase. C'est là, qu'en début d'année on annonce qui sera dans quelle classe.

-Nous passons à la classe suivante : Anderson, Becker, Baldini, Creed, Conrad, De Luca, Evans Isabel, Evans Max,... Guérin, Harding,... Parker, Potter,... Whitman et enfin Witter. Tous ces élèves sont priés de suivre madame Hardy.

Dans le silence le plus total, Maria, Alex et moi-même avons suivis notre professeur.

-Tu es Liz, c'est ça, me demande soudain une fille.

-Oui c'est moi.

Elle a l'air sympathique, je pense... devinez qui c'est ?

-Je m'appelle Tess Harding. Et... oh oups. Excuse moi.

Elle s'affale sur moi. Me dominant de quelques centimètres –Grâce à ses chaussures compensées !-, toutes ses affaires me tombent sur la figure. Je me suis prise son livre en plein sur le nez. J'ai déjà une belle marque... Mais ça ne suffit pas à Tess. Elle veut se faire bien voir par le club de pom-pom girl alors elle fait son possible pour ridiculiser les moins populaire. À cette époque, on avait encore notre dignité.

-Oh. Je suis désolée. Tu as... Tu as une trace sur le nez. Attends je vais te l'enlever.

Pensant réellement qu'elle va m'aider –quelle naïve j'étais- je la laisse faire. Elle frotte mon nez avec un mouchoir.

-Voilà, c'est fait, s'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers Maria qui ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Alex place alors sa main sur sa bouche.

-Quoi ? je demande sans se douter de ce que Tess avait fait.

-Ton... Ton nez. Me dit Maria. Il est tout noir.

Je me retourne et vois alors tous ses yeux méprisants braqués sur moi. Et les rires qui résonnent tout comme cette horrible musique dans la tête. Tout tourne. Je veux fuir loin, loin de ce monde hypocrite.

-Regardez, lança alors Tess. Tu t'es maquillé plus que d'habitude, ajoute-t-elle à mon égard.

-On devrait l'appeler « la renifleuse de charbon », lance Pam Troy. Ça lui irait bien vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les rires qui retentissent dans votre tête. Les sourires sur les visages de toutes mes personnes qui vous entourent, exceptés vos deux meilleurs amis. Plus qu'une seule envie : Fuir !

C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes toute la journée, ai écopé d'une retenue pour avoir séché les cours et ai été contrainte de me balader trois jours avec le nez aussi noir que du charbon. Ce genre d'expérience marque. Mais quand on est une petite Liz Parker innocente, on ne pense pas que quiconque soit capable d'autant de mesquinerie ! J'avais décidé de voir en chacun quelque chose de positif. Mais après cela, le sarcasme a été ma seule arme...

-Mademoiselle Parker, fit Madame Panis me sortant de mes pensées.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tout le monde me veut encore. Je vous avais dit que personne n'avait jamais oublié cet incident. Les profs en rigolent encore parfois. Mon nez est devenu un sujet de plaisanteries les plus vaseuses les unes que les autres. Je vous parie qu'elle va me sortir une vanne du genre « étiez vous en train de nettoyer votre nez ?

-Je suis sur que vous pourrez me donner la signification de la phrase suivante. Vous avez du nez pour ce genre de chose...

Qu'est ce que je disais... Allez y ! Riez un bon coup. Ça ne me fait plus rien du tout ! Vous comprenez présent pourquoi Liz Parker n'est qu'une barrière de sarcasmes et pourquoi j'ai toujours eu si peur de me mettre à nue.

-¿Dónde estás y qué estás haciendo?

-Où es-tu et qu'es-tu en train de faire.

-Bien mademoiselle Parker.

Je ne suis quand même pas si nulle que ça.

Il est cinq heure, je prends mon service au crashdown. Maria me raconte comment se déroule sa fraîche relation avec Michael.

-Si tu savais comme il est intrépide.

Intrépide ? Maria connaît ce mot ? Sait-elle seulement ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça signifie mais je suis sure que ça lui correspond.

Je me disais aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour critiquer Maria. Je l'adore. Mais question vocabulaire, vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué, Maria est souvent à cours d'idées...

-Et toi ? Avec Maxi le génie, ça se passe comment ?

-Oh. Ça se passe bien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses.

-Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'ils cachaient comme secret à eux quatre. Michael aussi ne me dit pas tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment peur d'être découvert...

Oups... J'avais presque oublié... Elle ignore tout de la petite différence de son petit ami. Ouh envie monstrueuse de lui dire...

-Maria. Il faut que je te parle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'embarque jusque dans ma chambre. Hey, c'est toujours moi qui fais les règles... Et puis il vaut mieux qu'elle crie dans ma chambre que devant tous les clients du crashdown, non ?

-Liz ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Tu veux savoir le petit secret de Michael

-Parce que tu le connais ? Mais depuis quand toi et Michael vous parlez ? Et puis c'est quoi cette...

-Chut !

Je place un doigt sur sa bouche et l'empêche de parler. Je fouille dans sa poche et en sors un flacon d'huile de cèdre. On va en avoir besoin, croyez moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire av... ?

-Tu vas m'écouter oui !

Elle acquiesce. Brave bête.

-Bien. Alors, avant tout, sache que le secret de Michael, je ne le connais pas grâce à lui mais grâce à Max qui partage cette même particularité... Tut, on ne dit rien !

Je lui place à nouveau la main devant la bouche. Ça doit être un vrai supplice pour elle de se taire aussi longtemps.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas crier !

Pourquoi je lui demande encore moi. On sait très bien qu'elle va crier. Elle acquiesce encore. Ma main n'a pas bougé de sa bouche.

-Bon. Écoute attentivement ce qui va suivre. Max, Michael mais aussi Isabel et Tess sont des extra-terrestres !

Aucune réaction de la part de Maria. Elle cligne simplement des yeux. Il manque quelque chose... Où est son cri ?

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

Je retire ma main de devant sa bouche mais rien n'y fait. Elle reste muette. Bon ben si elle le prend si bien... Tu vas crier oui !!!

-Le flacon, commence-t-elle soudain à réclamer. Donne moi ce flacon.

Soulagée qu'elle manifeste enfin un semblant de réaction normal, je lui tends fièrement.

-Bien, dit-elle. Inhale ça. Tu en as besoin.

Quoi ? Maintenant elle croit que je suis folle ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête. Je suis bizarre et beaucoup de chose mais pas folle, ça non !

-Maria. Je te dis la vérité.

-Oui, oui je te crois.

Non, non. Elle ne me croit pas !

-Non ! Je t'interdis de me traiter de folle ! Je te dis que ce sont des extra-terrestres et que c'est ça que Michael te cache.

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis ça ?

À son avis ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Je vais me sentir mal...

Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt... Je déteste passer pour une imbécile surtout devant ma meilleure amie ! La voilà qui s'assied sur mon lit. Elle est prise d'un rire nerveux et bafouille des paroles que même mi j'ai du mal à comprendre. Entre alors Alex.

-Salut les filles qu'est ce que vous... Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Merci Maria de rire autant. On ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, quand même ! Un à la fois. Vous vous imaginez si Alex devait se mettre à rire comme Maria.

-Je ris à propos de la blague que Liz nous a racontée tout à l'heure.

J'ai fait ça moi ?

-Oh, fait Alex en souriant. Oui je m'en souviens.

Ha vraiment ?

-Elle était très drôle oui en effet.

Trèèèèès. J'en ai encore mal au ventre dis donc ! Quoique je ne suis pas sur qu'Alex l'ait trouvée amusante.

-Liz, je voulais te dire que... Je prends tout ça plutôt bien.

Maria ? C'est Maria qui prend ça plutôt bien ? Je l'aurais imaginée en train de courir dans la rue tout en criant « AU SECOURS » ! Pas Vous ?

TOC, TOC.

Non, ce n'est pas ma porte ça. C'est ma fenêtre. Depuis quand on frappe à la fenêtre ? Je me dirige et à travers la vitre et j'aperçois Max.

-Salut, il dit.

-Hey.

-Tu as de la compagnie je vois. Je vais te laisser avec eux.

HA NON ! Maxwell Evans vous n'allez plus vous en sortir comme ça. Je vous ai, je vous garde ! Et l'interrogatoire, vous en tâterez.

-Tu peux entrer. Ça ne nous dérange pas.

-De tout façon, j'ai mon service à terminer, lance Maria. Et Alex voulait justement m'aider.

-Je voulais ? Ouiiiiiii.... Je voulais. Maria lâche moi l'oreille maintenant !

Pauvre Alex. Maria est vraiment dure avec lui. Un vrai petit chien. Attendez... Ne serait-ce pas une façon de dire « On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps » ? Il faudrait que je songe à les remercier plus souvent. Ils sortent de la chambre. Est-il prudent de laisser Maria partir comme ça ? Bon... si elle « le prend bien »...

-Enfin seul tout les deux, me sourit Max.

-Max, il faut que je te parle.

Ça fait très solennel tout ça.

-De quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as parlé à Tess ? C'est à propos de nous ?

Wow oh, oh !!! En arrière ! Pourquoi j'aurais du parler à Tess ?

-Qu'est ce que Tess vient faire là dedans ?

-Rien du tout !

Ben pour quelqu'un qui cache sa vraie nature à longueur de journée, il ment vraiment comme un pied !

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien. Je... Non. Rien du tout !

Ben voyons. Ça commence à bien faire...

-ça suffit !

Waow c'est moi qui crie comme ça ? Ouh, qu'est ce que j'aime mon autorité.

-Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ! Je me pose juste des questions et je trouve que tu te dois d'y répondre. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu e diras tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je ne base pas une relation sur un mensonge ou sur des cachotteries !

Il a l'air choqué... Il est devenu tout blanc. Où est donc le Max Evans entreprenant... Et c'est là que je découvre que Max Evans a un frère jumeaux qui prend sa place et... quoi ? C'est souvent comme ça dans les films...

-Bien. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Bien ! Gentil. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. J'ai l'air dur à supporter comme ça mais ce n'est qu'une façade... souvenez vous... Nez... Sarcasmes...

-Max, j'aimerais savoir si tu as établi des connections avec moi alors que je l'ignorais.

Il me regarde... oui comme si j'avais cette tache. Est-ce qu'il a compris ce que j'ai dit ou alors il a récupérer son cerveau de Ken !

-Non. Je n'ai jamais fait ça pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à plusieurs reprises, tu as dit des choses que moi-même j'avais pensée...

-Tu les avais pensé ces choses ?

Max Evans réfléchit et vous n'imaginez pas comme il est sexy quand il réfléchit...

-Max qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce que tu parles du moment où je t'ai appelé Liz –popularité- Parker ? Et la fois et je me suis comparé à Juliette ?

-C'est ça.

Il réfléchit encore. S'il n'arrête pas très vite je lui saute dessus et... La suite sera réservée au plus de seize ans... dix huit...

-Ces choses, si je les ai dite, ce n'était pas un hasard. Je les ai entendue dans ma tête...

Oui c'et généralement ce qui arrive juste avant de parler. On entend sa propre voix dans sa tête.

-Non, ce n'était pas ma voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées...

Depuis quand il a ce genre de pouvoir lui ?

-Je l'ignore. Il dit.

Ok. Là, ça devient flippant.

-Je sais ! Ça a été comme ça depuis que l'on s'est embrassé dans le lac. Au début c'était très léger et j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination. Mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, je n'ai plus aucun doute... Je crois que peux lire dans tes pensées...

OH MON DIEU !...

à suivre...


	13. La raison des changements

Chapitre 13.

-Je crois que... Je peux lire dans tes pensées.

OH MON DIEU !

-Ça te fait si peur que ça.

Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'exposer mes sarcasmes, non...

-Ha, Ken c'était du sarcasme...

Oh, oh...

-Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

-C'est même pire que ça ! Et tu peux lire dans les pensées de tout le monde comme ça ?

-Non. Uniquement dans les tiennes.

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Et il fait ça en permanence ? C'est un don non stop ?

-Non stop oui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Voilà où j'en suis. Je sui assise sur mon lit à coté de Max, mon petit ami et lui, arrive à lire dans mes pensées les plus secrètes. C'est aussi indiscret que sa sœur qui se promène dans les rêves !

-Je suis désolé.

Le voilà qui se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Mon Dieux qu'est ce qu'il est musclé... Oh ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne t'attire que des ennuis...

Attendez. Il n'entend pas ce que je pense là ?

-Depuis que je t'ai sauvé la vie, tout va de travers pour toi.

Ouais, tu aurais pu me laisser crever. Comme c'est charmant ! Minute. Il n'entend toujours pas ce que je pense.

-Max ! Tu n'entends pas ce que je pense !

-Tu pensais ?

Il se rapproche de moi... Non triple idiot je jouais au carte...

-Triple Idiot ?

Oups...

-Je ne le pensais pas. Enfin si, mais oh tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ce qui signifie que si je reste suffisamment éloignée de toi, je n'entendrai plus rien.

Elle va être jolie notre relation de couple si on doit se balader à deux mètre l'un de l'autre...

-Hey, il me sourit. On va trouver un moyen. Ça ne durera peut-être pas. Et si c'est en effet, un nouveau pouvoir. Il me suffit d'apprendre à le maîtriser.

Tu en as des bonnes Max. Comment je vais tenir éloignée de toi plus de trente seconde alors que mon seul désir depuis que tu es entré dans ma chambre est de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser...

-Il suffisait de le demander, m'enlace-t-il.

Ça aussi ça va être pratique. Il va entendre tout ce que je pense à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassera. Il a intérêt à être bon... Hey ça marche.

-Max, je le repousse un cours instant. J'ai quand même une dernière chose qui me traverse l'esprit.

-Pense et je comprendrai...

Ha oui... Maxi chéri est-ce que tu as couché avec Tess ? Tu apprécies la question ? Tiens il s'éloigne.

-Alors ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

-S'il te plait.

Tu m'as dit non à Frazier Wood. Je t'en prie redis le moi. PLEASE !

-Je... Non. Moi non. Je n'ai rien fait mais elle...

Je n'ai pas couché avec elle mais elle a couché avec moi. C'est ce qu'il est en train me dire là ? Me prendrait-il pour une pigeonne ?

-Pourrais-tu être plus clair, s'il te plait.

-C'est difficile à dire.

Oui ou non. Ce n'est pas extrêmement compliqué excepté si la réponse est positive ! OH MON DIEU ! Quel ...

-Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait mais elle prétend le contraire.

Gné ? Je n'appelle pas ça être plus clair ! Comment peut-on oublier ce genre de chose ?

-Max, je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Tu te souviens du soir où on a commencé sortir ensemble ?

Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens plus que bien. J'y retournerais bien...

J'acquiesce.

-Tu te souviens aussi qu'Isabel m'a demandé d'aller voir Tess après que tu sois partie.

Ouais ! Ça aussi je m'en souviens ! Grrrr. Envie... De... Tuer... Attendez... C'est bon, il est trop loin pour entendre.

-Et bien j'ai été la voir. J'ai mis les points sur les i. Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus qu'on sorte ensemble, elle et moi. Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi pour expliquer à Isabel que les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas comme elle le souhait.

Et tu ne m'as pas appelé comme tu avais dit que tu le ferais. Je suis sure que j'ai l'air de la petite amie insupportable comme ça. Il a les choses que l'ont pense et celles que l'on dit. Je pense beaucoup sans jamais rien dire...

-Dimanche matin, j'ai eu la visite de Tess, sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse que l'on se soit réconcilié.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais mis les choses au clair ?

-C'est ce que je croyais. Mais Tess soutient que ce soir là, les choses entre nous ont évoluées...

Quoi ? Mais c'est encore pire ! Il était déjà avec moi là ! Comment peut-il ne pas s'en souvenir ? C'est incroyable ça quand même. C'est quelque chose qui ne s'oublie pas... Quoique, Tess est-elle un si mauvais coup que ça ? Note pour moi-même : caser Tess avec Kyle !

-Mais toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas, je dis.

-Absolument pas ! Pour moi les choses étaient claires. J'étais avec toi et je t'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais pu te tromper.

Ouais... On dit ça.

-Quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune intention de me remettre avec elle, elle est entrée dans une rage folle. Elle a dit qu'elle me le ferait payer et quoiqu'elle doive faire, elle me récupérerait tôt au tard.

Ça inspire confiance tout ça. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ! Il se rapproche de moi à nouveau. Veut-il savoir ce que je pense en ce moment.

-Je te jure, que jamais je n'ai trahi ta confiance. Je sais que tu avais peur que je te fasse la même chose qu'à Tess.

-Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait...

-Bien sur que non. Je t'aime comme je n'avais encore jamais aimé. Tu as réveillé en moi cette envie de vivre pleinement chaque moment. Chaque matin, depuis que l'on s'est embrassé, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre rien que de penser que je vais bientôt te voir.

Je crois que jamais personne ne m'avait dit une telle chose. Jamais personne ne m'avait jamais porté autant de considération, en dehors de Maria et Alex bien sur.

-Je n'ai pas fini de t'aimer, Liz Parker. Je vais découvrir pourquoi j'arrive soudain à lire dans tes pensée. Je vais découvrir ce que Tess manigance. Et tout redeviendra normal, je te le promets.

Il m'embrasse. Est-ce que les choses peuvent vraiment être normal avec un petit ami extra-terrestre...

Mardi matin, Max et moi avons décidé d'être dorénavant, totalement honnête l'un envers l'autre. Note que je n'ai pas trop le choix en ce qui me concerne.

-Liz. Tu as l'air étourdie. Ça ne va pas ?

Mon petit ami qui ne se souvient plus avoir couché avec son ex lit dans mes pensées ! Mais à part ça tout va très bien. Merci Maria de me le demander.

-Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Trop de galipettes avec Max...

J'aurais préféré ! Insomnies...

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Quelque chose m'obsède sans que je sache ce que c'est.

Est-ce qu'il a couché avec elle, oui ou non !

-Ne serait-ce pas un bel alien nommé Max...

-Possible, je souris.

Heureusement que Maria égaie mes matins moroses. Que ferais-je sans elle ? Tout le monde a besoin d'une meilleure amie. Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé la mienne.

-Salut les filles.

-Salut, Al... Michael ?

-Space Boy !!!

Et voilà qu'elle se jette dessus... Oui j'ai vraiment bien choisis ma meilleure amie.

-Alors Liz. Comment va ce cher Max ? On ne l'aperçoit plus dans le secteur depuis qu'il sort avec toi !

-Oh... il... hum... il... va bien.

Non ! Je ne vais pas recommencer à bafouiller dès qu'une phrase fait plus de trois mots ! J'ai dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps !

-Attention, voilà la cavalerie, me murmure Maria à l'oreille.

Ho non ! Isabel et Tess droit devant... Ca va être beau ! Les conversations ne dépassent que très rarement cinq répliques : « salut » « salut » « ça va ? » « Bien et toi » « bien ». Waow magique ces conversations.

-Salut Liz, sourit faussement Isabel.

-Salut.

-Michael, il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite !

-Bien.

Oula... C'est encore plus court que je ne l'avais imaginé. Voilà qu'elle s'éloigne avec Tess et Michael.

-C'était bien Isabel Evans, bave Alex en arrivant.

-En personne, Répond Maria. Ne rêve pas Alex. Tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu n'es pas assez extra-terrestre pour elle. Aie !

Mais elle est folle ! Elle veut nous le tuer. Oserais-je lui rappeler qu'Alex ne sait toujours rien...

-Extra-terrestre, répète Alex. Je te l'accorde, Isabel est bizarre et elle ne vous apprécie pas beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la faire passer pour une horrible créature rescapée du crash de 1947.

« Horrible créature rescapée du crash de 1947 » ça la résume bien.

-Tu penses à qui ?

-Max ?

Oh, oh... Problème. Il m'attire à lui nous éloignant de Maria et Alex.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pensais à Tess. Si c'est le cas, tu peux le dire, il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Ha vrai dire...

Non en fait je pensais à ta sœur. Oups...

-Quoi ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Alex la décrivait comme ça pour plaisanter et...

-Et tu as dit que ça la résumait bien.

- Elle me déteste et sur le moment j'ai pensé quelque chose que je ne pensais pas réellement.

Je t'en prie dis moi que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. C'est comme le triple idiot. Je t'en prie dis le moi.

-Mais oui, je comprends. Évite juste de les penser quand je suis là.

-Ça va être dur. Tu veux peut-être que je ne pense plus du tout.

-Et bien, je crois que j'ai peut-être une explication...

Là tu m'intéresse, Maxi... Non ! Tu n'as rien entendu !!!

-Tu te mets à parler comme Tess maintenant...

-J'ai dit : Tu n'as rien entendu.

Il me sourit et m'attire à lui. Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon. Je me sens à l'abris, blottie aux creux de ses bras. Nous entrons en classe, fixés, comme toujours, par une horde de Max-maniac... Et bien évidemment par la Barbie Jalouse, modèle dépassé !

-Tout le monde s'assied. Allez on se dépêche. Nous n'avons déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer cette pièce alors activons nous...

Vous l'aurez deviné, nous sommes en cours de littérature. Préparation de Roméo et Juliette oblige.

-Les deux rôles principaux, veuillez vous lever. Nous allons répéter un bout de votre texte. Tous les autres acteurs ici, je vous prie. Pendant ce temps, les costumiers et metteur en scène sont priés de continuer le travail.

Vivement la scène du baiser... Je suis sure que je vais l'adorer, et que quelques Barbies vont la détester...

Midi. Quel magnifique temps il fait. Oh, Maria porte un joli gilet. Elle et Michael ont l'air très amoureux. Isabel a vraiment l'air très sympathique et Tess... J'espère qu'elle et moi serons un jour amies.

-Ne te force pas à penser ce genre de chose, me lance Max. Je t'ai dit que j'avais une idée pour l'éviter.

-Oui mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que c'était.

Il m'embrasse et m'enlace devant la moitié du lycée. Il est fou ? On affirme notre relation peut-être. Mais là, c'est de l'obscénité en public.

-Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, Nous devrions nous disputer par ma faute dans pas longtemps.

Charmant ! C'est ce qu'il souhaite ? Qu'on se dispute ?

-Non. Mais j'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Je ne m'y fais toujours pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sait tout ce que je pense. J'avais raison, ce garçon est une madame Irma réincarné !

-Qui est Madame Irma ?

-C'est là qu'on se demande d'où tu viens, je souris. C'est une célèbre diseuse de bonne aventure.

-Ha.

Silence. S'il espère que je vais piquer une crise parce qu'il ne sort plus un mot, c'est loupé !

-Où sont les autres ? demande-t-il.

-Maria « révise » avec Michael. Isabel est avec Alex. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Et Tess est à la table en train de nous faire signe.

-Oh. Tu m'excuseras mais je crois qu'elle et moi avons besoin d'une discution sur notre relation.

Quelle relation ? Max, laisse moi te rappeler que tu n'as plus de relation avec elle ! Mais Jute avec moi... MOI ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie !

-J'y vais. Je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps de te voir ce midi. Si notre conversation dure !

Minute mon bonhomme. Hey, il s'éloigne. Et mes pensées ! Il n'a pas lu mes pensées. Non, je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Je cours à sa poursuite à travers la cours et le rattrape par le col de la chemise.

-Liz ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Elle est bonne. Il se la joue monsieur mémoire courte !

-Je te jure que je ne sais plus ce que j'allais faire.

-Tu allais parler à Tess au sujet de votre « relation » !

-Je le savais.

Gné ? On m'explique à moi ?

-J'avais raison. Elle s'est laissée prendre. Je sais ce qu'il m'arrive.

Éclaire ma lanterne Maxapolon ! Parce que moi j'ai cessé de comprendre...

-Tess ! Tess est responsable de ce qui m'arrive...

a suivre...


	14. Mise à nue

Chapitre 14.

-Tess ! Tess est responsable de ce qui m'arrive.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas. Barbie manipulatrice ! J'aurais du être prudente.

-Et j'aurais du m'en douter ! râla Max.

Minute. Comment a-t-elle fait pour que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées ?

-Je crois qu'elle a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi.

-Elle n'aurait pas osé, si ?

-Sans aucun doute. Elle agit sans vergogne. Toute la semaine après que nous nous soyons embrassés en randonnée, j'ai été distant et elle l'a probablement senti.

Ouh, alors Barbie s'est vengée. Et on voudrait que je m'entende avec cette fille. Laissez moi étouffer un rire... HA, HA, HA ! Max sourit.

-Je crois qu'elle m'a manipulé pour que je reste avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Mais lorsque tu t'es retrouvée proche de moi lors de notre répétition, il y a du y avoir une réaction.

Intense la réaction. Crois moi je m'en souviens plus que dans les détails... Quand est-ce qu'on recommence cette réaction ? Tiens, il sourit à nouveau...

-Elle s'est rendue compte, quand je suis allé la voir, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi. Elle m'a manipulé et croyant que j'avais tout oublié de notre conversation, elle a voulu me faire croire que nous avions couché ensemble.

Quelle femme ! Même moi je n'aurais pu être plus astucieuse ! Une seconde... Je n'ai pas pensé ça !

-Mais, elle ne se doutait pas que les choses entre nous étaient si fortes et que je n'avais rien oublié.

-Et pour ce qui est des pensées.

-Conséquence de l'abus de son pouvoir...

Ho. Parce qu'en plus, leurs pouvoirs ont des répercutions. Dois-je te rappeler Maxi... Je veux dire Max, que tu m'as sauvé la vie avec ces dis pouvoirs. Il va se passer quoi ? Il va me pousser des cornes ou des antennes ou...

Pourquoi donc détourne-t-il le regard comme ça !

-Max ?

-Tu vas probablement développés des pouvoirs !

QUOI ???

-Quoi ???

-Ne répète pas tout ce que tu penses. J'ai comme un perroquet dans la tête...

-Désolée...

Il me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers les couloirs. Je le sens toujours préoccupé. C'est pas lui qui va se mettre à faire exploser les chose où je ne sais quoi ! On dirait pourtant que maintenant qu'il connaît la source du problème, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour y remédier !

-Max, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je me pose un tas de questions...

Bien sur. Et il est le seul à pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ! Moi, je dois me contenter de jouer aux devinettes !

-Ne soit pas aussi sarcastique tout le temps !

-Je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature. Je suis comme ça depuis l'incident du nez.

-L'incident du nez ?

Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! Max ne connaît pas l'incident du nez... La renifleuse de charbon ne lui dit rien ?

-Non. Vraiment rien, il dit.

-Je suis la fille au nez tout noir, qui en début d'année s'est baladée trois jours avec une tache au bout du museau !

-Oh.

Si on en revenait au principal... Ton intrusion dans mon subconscient commence à m'agacer !

-J'ai peur qu'il ne nous faille...

Quoi ? Dis le bon sang !

-Mais une minute...

-Je t'écoute, dis moi.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne nous faille demander l'aide de Tess.

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ! Il veut demander de l'aide à Tess ! Il est tombé sur la tête. Hello Maxi ! Tess est égale à manipulatrice... Dangereuse quoi !

-Je t'interdis de me dire que c'est sarcastique, je lui lance.

-On n'a pas le choix. C'est la seule qui peut arrêter ça.

Il se tourne vers moi. Et me regarde au fond des yeux.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, je souris.

-Nous irons la voir à la fin des cours.

Fin des cours ! La journée ayant été peu intéressante il est inutile de traîner avec des détails... Hum...

Isabel en pince pour Alex !!! Si vous aviez vu la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'en cours de Math. Elle lui a demandé d'aller au cinéma avec elle. Il bavait déjà devant elle avant mais là, c'était l'inondation. Maria et moi étions écroulées... Je suis sure qu'elle va lui dire son secret.

-On y va, me sourit Max. Tu te sens prête ?

Toujours prête à aller quémander l'aide de Barbie. Youpi, Youpi ! Oui, je suis peu enthousiaste. Max fait comme une grimace. Mon sarcasme envahissant sa tête commence à l'ennuyer...

-Tess, appelle-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir du bâtiment.

-Maxi.

Qué Maxi ! Mon Maxi ! Pas touche ! On ne touche pas ! Max à moi. Compris la blondasse ? Max sourit encore. Ha, le sarcasme jaloux, on aime ça !

-Je sais tout, lui dit-il. Tes pouvoirs sur moi n'ont eu aucun effet.

-Mais je t'assure que nous avons... enfin tu vois quoi.

Ouais ! On voit ! Mais lui t'assure que non. Comprendo ?

-Je t'assure moi que nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

-Quoi ? Elle...

ELLE sait oui ! Et ELLE n'est pas contente !

-Elle sait tout car je lui ai tout dit. Nous sommes un couple. Je sais que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur moi. Mais ils n'ont eu aucun effet. Mon amour pour Liz est trop fort pour que tu puisses t'interposer.

Vous trouvez aussi que ça fait discours de série télévisée à l'eau de rose ? « Oh Brandon je t'aime tant ! » « Moi aussi Kelly, je t'aime ! » Personne ne parle de Dylan l'ex petit ami etc... Cherchez l'erreur.

-Tu pourrais baisser le ton, s'il te plait, me demande Max.

-Mais elle n'a rien dit, s'exclame Tess.

-Là est tout le problème, je souris. Il lit dans mes pensées. Et c'est insupportable.

Pourquoi arbore-t-elle un si large sourire? Notre malheur la réjouit tant que ça. Mais cette fille est une...

-Tu peux faire quelque chose, affirme Max. Tu es la responsable, tu te dois de nous aider.

Quel air dédaigneux... Achetez dès maintenant la Barbie Pom-Pom Girl avec son air hautain inclus.

-Je pourrais, commence-t-elle. À une seule condition.

Super. Barbie marchande. Ça va être joli. Bienvenue au Barbie Market, le meilleur magasin de Barbie land, que puis-je vous servir ? Ce sera un Tess décapitée pour moi !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, je lui lance.

-Je veux avoir le rôle de Juliette dans la pièce de fin d'année.

-Quoi ? ça ne va pas la tête, s'écrie Max.

Max, c'est comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées... heu ouais. C'est légèrement le cas, je sais oui.

-Bon tant pis alors.

-Non, attend, je l'arrête. Si tu arranges notre problème, je te laisse mon rôle.

Elle sourit. C'est insupportable ! Juliette, Blonde ? Monsieur Krewlick va adorer ça !

-D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle se concentre tout en fermant les yeux. On patiente quelques secondes. Elle rouvre enfin les yeux et clame :

-C'est fait.

Bien. Voyons voir si ça marche. Vais... Tuer... Barbie... Reprendre... Rôle... Alors Maxi ?

-Tu as entendu ? Je demande.

-Pas le moindre mot, il sourit.

Super. Remercions Tess... Hum, Hum, Hum. Attendez que je m'étouffe.

-Merci, je me force à sourire.

-De rien. Merci pour ton rôle. Je sens que je vais l'adorer. Bonne confection des costumes.

-Oh Tess, la rattrape Max. Plus de manipulation. Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas. Et Michael veille au grain.

-Je sais oui. Michael a la faculté de réduire mon pouvoir à néant bla bla bla... Max, je sais tout ça.

Et confirme que vous ne l'avez jamais fait au passage. Non ? C'est trop demandé ? Coup de coude dans le coté de Max. Brave bête. C'est qu'il comprend

-Et nous n'avons jamais...

-Jamais, non, dit-elle.

Déçue... elle est déçue. Victoire... ou presque ! Liz : 5. Barbie :... on va dire 1. Pour être gentille, parce qu'elle a récupéré mon rôle. Et puis, je ne veux pas passer pour une peau de vache.

Et elle s'éloigne. La tête haute. Le calvaire de mise à nue totale se termine enfin. Je réalise qu'il n'est jamais bon de lire dans les pensées, surtout quand on lit dans les miennes !

-Je te propose pour fêter ça, que nous allions, rien que toi et moi, au cinéma ce soir.

-Avec plaisir, Maxi, mon amour.

Il m'embrasse et me prend la main.

20h. Je suis prête. Je descends et trouve Alex, la mine radieuse, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Isabel.

-Holà Chica. Où est ton prince charmant ?

-Il arrive. Et princesse Isabel ? Elle se fait attendre.

-On dirait.

Et Maria qui lui disait encore il y a quelques heures « tu n'as aucune chance ». Elle doit s'en mordre les doigts. Elle hait avoir tort. Tiens au fait, où est-elle ?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Maria ? Je demande. Toujours à la confection des costume avec Michael ?

-On dirait. Isabel, Tess, Michael et elle vont bientôt mettre leur travail en commun.

Hey non coco. Je reprends la confession des costumes... Noooooooooooooon, Je veux mon rôle de Juliette !!

-Alex !

Qui aurait cru qu'Isabel appellerait un jour Alex de cette manière là. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle n'ait pas fait comme Tess. Quelque chose du genre : LELEXXXXX !!!

-On y va, sourit-elle.

-Vous allez au cinéma ? je demande.

-Oui, me sourit-elle.

Le pire c'est que son sourire parait sincère ! Maintenant qu'elle a découvert les joies de la relation humano extra-terrestre avec mon meilleur ami, elle va peut-être suivre le chemin de Michael. Humaine égale non dangereuse.

-Au fait, mon frère ne devrait pas tarder. Vous allez au cinéma aussi non ? On pourrait peut-être y aller tous ensemble ?

Ouiiiiiii. Bien sur ! Et puis quoi encore. Quoique dans le fond, ça pourrait être amusant. Si je veux me faire des amies. Maintenant que je suis Liz –popularité- Parker.

-Pourquoi pas, je souris.

-Salut Liz.

Y avait longtemps.

-Kyle. Tu es là pour m'insulter ?

-Non, il baisse la tête. Je suis là pour m'excuser.

Pardon ? Bouddha me fait ses excuses ? Je n'y crois pas !

-Toi, t'as été réglo avec moi. Et je n'ai pas voulu accepter. Te voir avec Evans, ça a été trop dur à supporter. Mais je voudrais qu'on recommence tout.

Heu...

-Tu ne vas pas me demander pour aller au cinéma avec toi j'espère ?

-Non, il sourit. Je veux juste qu'on soit amis et qu'on se parle comme des être humains normaux.

Oh, il m'a fait peur !

-D'accord.

-Bien. On se voit en cours. Salut.

Il s'éloigne doucement et passe la porte du crashdown. Il croise alors Max, lui dit quelques mots puis continue sa route. Et voilà mon petit ami, s'approchant de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, nous sommes amis avec Kyle Valenti ?

-Et bien... Oui. Il s'est montré gentil, loyal et je pense qu'il s'est excusé.

Brave Bête ! Caniche à sa mémère... J'ai un de ces sourires aux lèvres en ce moment... Je me sens idiote. On l'est souvent quand on est amoureuse et qu'on sourit imperturbablement...

-Max, sourit Isabel. Nous sortons à quatre. À moins que Michael n'arrive.

-Aucun risque, je précise. Il est avec Maria.

-Oh, fait-elle. Il ne réapparaîtra pas ce soir !

-Salut tout le monde.

Monsieur contradiction ce Michael ! Quand on dit qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas il pointe le bout de son nez avec à son bras ma tendre meilleure amie !

-Alors, vous alliez aller au cinéma sans nous ? Fait Michael.

On allait se gêner...

-Vous nous accompagnez ? je demande.

-Avec grand plaisir, sourit Michael.

Et ainsi à six, en couple, nous nous rendons au cinéma... Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un film devant lequel j'ai tant sourit. Quoique je ne suis pas sure que « L'aube des morts » soit un film réjouissant...

Je l'admets, je n'ai rien suivi au film. Et même si j'ai toujours trouvé Mekhi Phifer très séduisant, ce ne fut pas assez pour me faire décollée les lèvres de celle de mon Max !

Mardi matin... Vous vous rendez compte que cette randonnée, c'était il y a à peine un peu plus d'une semaine... Et Max et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis cinq petits jours...

Et je me suis fais piquée mon rôle ! Snif. Je suis sure qu'elle va en profiter pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de mon Maxi !! Grrrr.

-Salut, toi.

-Salut Maria !

-J'ai vu que tu avais prêté une oreille attentive au film hier soir, plaisante-t-elle.

C'était si flagrant que ça ? On était à ce point si peu discret.

-Hum...

-Ne te justifie pas. C'est normal.

-Salut

C'est qui cette fille ? Parce que ces derniers temps, une quantité incroyable d'inconnu se mette à me parler sans aucune raison.

-Salut, je réponds.

-Tu es supposée être Liz Parker, C'est ça ?

Supposée, seulement ? Oh, oh... ça sent mauvais tout ça !

-Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

-Je m'appelle Victoria. Je suis l'âme sœur de Max.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette con ???

À suivre...


	15. Actes et conséquences

Chapitre 15.

-Je m'appelle Victoria. Je suis l'âme sœur de Max.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette con ?

-Liz ? m'appelle Maria plantée à mes cotés. Tu vas bien ?

-À part que cette fille prétend être l'âme sœur de Max, tout va très bien !

-Quelle fille ?

Quelle fille ? Quelle fille ? Y en a des milliards, plantées devant nous en ce moment ?

-Celle là, je dis en, montrant l'endroit où se trouve Victoria.

-Liz, il n'y a personne !

Excuse moi ? J'ai des yeux. Et devant moi, il a cette espèce de fille chatain aux mèches blondes qui me sourit !

-Et elle c'est qui ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois mais moi, je ne vois rien !

-Salut les filles.

J'adore entendre cette voix... surtout quand j'ai des explications à lui demander sur son autre âme sœur secrète. Il en cache combien des âmes sœur comme ça ?

-Max, dis à Liz qu'il n'y a personne devant nous...

Vas y Maria ! Max te prend déjà pour une excentrique, ajoute en à ton palmarès.

-Non, il n'y a personne.

Quoi ? QUOI ??? Et cette fille qui me sourit, je me l'invente peut-être ? C'est vrai, j'adore ça : inventer des âmes sœurs à mon petit ami !

-Mais je vous jure qu'en ce moment, il y une fille juste là.

J'essaie de la toucher mais je ne brasse que de l'air. ?!? Ok, je connais des extra-terrestres... Mais j'ai toujours bien cru que les fantômes n'existaient pas !

-Liz, tu vas bien ? me demande Max en me prenant tout contre lui.

La jeune fille a disparu alors que je me retournais vers lui.

-Je te jure Max. Il y avait une fille. Elle a prétendu être ton âme sœur. Elle souriait imperturbablement. Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Victoria.

-Victoria ?

Maxi, tu es tout blanc. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Minute. C'est moi qui l'ai vu le fantôme !

-Victoria, j'affirme.

-Victoria Keaton ? demande Max.

-Je l'ignore. Elle m'a juste donné son prénom en ajoutant être ton âme sœur !!!

Max est encore plus blanc qu'avant. Et moi qui croyais qu'on devait tout se dire. Il a occulté certains détails on dirait !

-Elle était grande, chatain avec des mèches blondes et elle avait des yeux bleus ?

-Heu, oui. C'est elle.

-Ho mon dieu !

Oh. Oh... Quand arrêtera-t-il de me cacher des choses? Je commence à en avoir assez. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, ce garçon...

-Max, qui est-ce ? Et comment ça se fait que je peux la voir ?

-Je crois que c'est à cause de tes... Pouvoirs.

Super. Ça n'augure rien de bon tout ça.

-Tess a été la remplaçante de Victoria.

-Tu en as beaucoup des ex ?

-Juste deux.

Oh... C'est bien suffisant. Oh j'oubliais... Monsieur popularité peut se faire n'importe qui !

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle est... morte !

Oh me voilà rassurée... Minute, MORTE ???

-Morte ? s'étonne Maria.

-Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

Elle a eu un accident où elle s'est fait assassinée par Barbie la démoniaque. Ouh, c'est méchant ça... Tess, une meurtrière ? Heu... J'ai peur...

-Tu connaissais déjà Tess ? je demande.

-Oui. Je la connaissais depuis un peu plus d'un an déjà quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Victoria. Elle est morte deux semaines après dans des conditions bizarres.

Un accident est accident, Maxi. Qu'est ce qu'il a de bizarre là dedans... à part une Tess extra-terrestre et manipulatrice. Minute, je plaisantais mais là, ça commence à m'inquiéter...

-Sa voiture est sortie de la route... Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison apparente qui aurait pu la pousser à avoir cet accident. Pas de voiture en face, pas de brouillard, il faisait clair, et elle était sobre. Elle est juste sortie de la route...

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi son fantôme décide de me hanter ?

-Ce n'est pas son fantôme. Ce sont tes pouvoirs qui te font voir ce qui a été. Lorsque je t'ai sauvé, j'ai moi-même voyagé dans un monde bizarre et j'ai vu certaine scène de ton enfance.

Ouais ! Vachement réelles ces apparitions ! Et quel discours... « Je suis l'âme sœur de Max » et gna gna gna et gna gna gna...

La sonnerie retentit et nous sommes obligés de nous rendre ne cours. Barbie rayonne. Le rôle de Juliette lui fait tant plaisir que ça ou alors... Ouh, ça cache quelque chose.

Ces derniers temps, il plane au dessus de notre groupe comme une atmosphère d'amour ! Maria et Michael se bécotent dès qu'ils peuvent. Alex nous inonde (eurk) à chaque fois que Miss Isabel pointe le bout de son nez. Et Maxi prend bien soin de moi !

-Salut Liz.

Surtout quand Bouddha est dans les parages. La preuve, il a sa main agrippée à la mienne. Il a peur que je m'envole ?

-Salut Kyle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'amène ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que toi, Parker, il fait en souriant. Toi, Tu m'as pourris la vie.

Charmant ! Au moins, il prend ça avec le sourire. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est gay, toutes les filles qu'il drague lui disent de s'accepter tel qu'il est...

-Je patauge avec les filles depuis que tu as dit que j'étais gay...

Maxi sourit. Oui, n'oublions pas que c'est lui le responsable, et non moi. Évitons de le mentionner...

-Tente ta chance avec Tess.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Ken et Bouddha d'une même voix. Quoi ? J'avais dit que j'essaierais de les caser ensemble.

-Ben, elle est célibataire maintenant. Et je pensais que tu l'appréciais...

-En réalité...

En réalité tu m'as baratinés avec « cette blonde n'a rien dans le cerveau » parce qu'elle sortait avec Max, que tu lui en voulais encore, et que tu voulais sortir avec moi. Maintenant, elle ne sort plus avec Max, tu ne lui en veux plus et tu ne peux plus sortir avec moi puisque je suis avec Maxapolon... Alors ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Heu... tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien...

-Va lui demander.

-D'accord. Oui. J'y vais...

Bien, il s'est décidé. Va y avoir des ragots avant la fin de la pause et... Oh non... Revoilà la trouble fête.

-Liz, tu vas bien.

-J'ai à nouveau ton ex copine sous les yeux.

-Quoi où ça ?

Ben là devant. Sous les yeux. Où veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Tu es « Liz Parker ». Je me présente Victoria Keaton.

-Oui je sais, oui.

-Et tu sais aussi que je suis là pour récupérer Max.

-Tu es légèrement morte mais tu peux toujours essayé.

-Tu m'as tuée, changé ton nom et la couleur de tes cheveux mais je sais toujours te reconnaître. Toujours ton bras à celui de mon petit ami ! Je vais me venger

Elle pète un câble Miss Fantôme. J'ai rien fait à mes cheveux. Et mon prénom m'a toujours pleinement satisfait !

-Liz, parle moins fort ! Je sais que toi tu vois quelqu'un mais personne d'autre ne la voit. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on prenne ma petite puce pour une folle.

-Max. Je suis là. Max. C'est moi Victoria. Je suis revenue uniquement pour toi. Je t'en prie réponds moi.

Elle n'a pas gagné comme ça. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que Maxi ne la voyait pas...

-Max, je crois qu'elle essaie de communiquer avec toi.

-Ha oui ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

-Qu'elle est revenue uniquement pour toi.

Elle va être jolie notre relation de couple si ses ex –morte ou vivante- nous pourrissent la vie.

-Il ne me voit pas ? Max ne me voit pas. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, traîtresse. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Je le sais. Tu veux simplement l'utiliser.

-Hey, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je l'aime et je me battrai pour le garder. C'est compris.

Et pouf ! Voilà qu'elle disparaît à nouveau. Cependant, ce qui n'a pas disparu ce sont les regards des élèves aux alentours. Ils me regardent tous crier dans le vide... Oh la honte. Quoique avec mon passé, plus rien ne me touche.

-Vous voulez ma photo ?

Et ils déguerpissent. Je leur fais peur... Hey, je leur fais peur. Chouette alors !

-Tu l'aimes et tu te battras pour le garder. J'espère qu'il s'agit de moi.

-De qui veux-tu qu'il s'agisse ?

-De Kyle Valenti...

-Idiot !

Et un coup de coude dans le coté avant de le reprendre soigneusement dans mes bras. Un petit bisou et c'est l'heure de reprendre les cours. Je suis obligé de continuellement vivre avec ses ex copines. Ce doit être le Karma !

-Alors, les comédiens par ici...

Je veux mon rôôôôôôôle... Tess s'avance vers monsieur Krewlick, souriante comme jamais. Elle lance un regard plein d'amour à mon Maxi ! Garde ça pour la scène Barbie ! Sinon je t'écorche vive !

-Mademoiselle Harding. Je peux vous aider ?

-Je reprends le rôle de Juliette. Liz et moi avons passé un accord. Je jouerai et elle... elle fera... les costumes.

-Et bien, je suis sure Mademoiselle Harding que vous et mademoiselle Parker avez mis cet arrangement au point et que vous en convenez toute les deux.

Et qu'elle est contente la Barbie !! Ouais ! Je suis jalouse. Moi veux être Juliette !

-Cependant, j'avais pour de bonnes raisons d'attribuer ce rôle à Liz. Et je me vois navré de refuser cet arrangement. Liz, venez donc continuer à répéter votre texte.

OUIIIIII !!! Victoire écrasante de Liz avec six contre zéro pour la Barbie ! Elle a pas récupérer mon rôle elle a pas le point c'est tout ! Elle passe du vert au mauve... C'est comme le jour ou j'ai dit à la prof de biologie que je ne voulais pas travailler avec une extra-terrestre. L'alien en question, c'était elle. Elle nous a fait toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ! HA HA ! Vengeance...

-Bien, reprenons. Liz, Max, acte un, scène cinq... Le bal. J'ai besoin de Roméo et de Juliette mais aussi du père de Juliette et des figurants pour faire les valets. Les hommes du clan des Capulet ici aussi. Allez en place.

Si vous vous demandez si nous faisons tous ça en classe la réponse est non... Nous avons le « local de littérature » et la « scène ». Les comédiens passent leur temps sur scène à répéter les enchaînements. Tandis que tout ceux qui ont les taches costumes restent dans le local. Et les metteurs en scène jouent les lèche botte avec le prof... Pitoyable. Au moins j'ai mon Maxi pour me consoler !

Fin des cours, main dans la main, je sors du bâtiment avec Max. Bien vite arrêtée par .... Devinez qui ? Bingo ! Miss fantôme en personne !

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus.

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut qu'il m'arrive. Lui passer à travers pourrait me tuer... ouh j'ai peur. Attendez, j'ai fait la même remarque ironique avant de me faire poignarder !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin.

-Je veux que tu lâches Max, que tu cesses de l'utiliser et que tu admettes que tu m'as tuée. Je veux te faire payer.

D'accord. Laisse moi devinez. Chaque garçon a eu dans sa vie une petite amie intelligente et une petite amie jalouse... Et elle c'est la très intelligente. Ouh... quel cerveau ! Hein, Max ?... Max ?

-Max. Ça ne va pas ?

-Je... je la vois...

Super ça va faciliter les échanges !

-Max, elle sourit. Tu me vois. Je suis là. Je suis revenue pour toi, pour te protéger.

-Liz n'est pas dangereuse.

-Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Liz ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas la vérité. Elle t'a arraché à moi par jalousie...

Tess ? Serait-elle entrain de parler de Tess ? Aurais-je eu raison ? Tess, manipulatrice et meurtrière. Il en fréquente du monde Max –popularité- Evans.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fait Max.

-Elle parle de Tess, je dis. C'est bien ça.

Ouh, déconcerté le fantôme...

-Tu n'es pas... elle.

-Non. Je ne suis pas Tess.

Ouh l'insulte ! Elle m'a prise pour Tess. Je le prends très mal. Elle a beau être un fantôme, je ne supporte qu'on me prenne pour une Barbie sans cervelle.

-Tu m'expliques, me demande Max.

-Tess a tué Victoria. Et croyant que j'étais Tess, elle voulait se venger !

-Tess a quoi ?

Hey, ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une ex copine fantôme et l'autre meurtrière. Quel passé de tombeur mon Maxi !

-Elle m'a tué, hurle Victoria. Il faut qu'elle paye.

Doucement. On est en démocratie ici. Et c'est moi qui prône ça. Je me ferais rire toute seule ! Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment...

-Tess n'aurait jamais fait ça, la défend soudain Max.

Hey ! Oserais-je lui rappeler qu'elle l'a manipulé pour lui faire croire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble... Dire qu'elle est diabolique serait-il exagéré ? Waow ! Le tout nouveau modèle de Barbie diabolique avec pouvoirs insérés.

-Elle est sans vergogne, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Là, on parle de meurtre.

-Elle était prête à tout pour mettre le grappin sur toi. Y compris à tuer ta petite amie.

Minute. C'est moi sa petite amie maintenant ! Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que cette randonnée a des conséquences plus que fâcheuses. J'en perds ma personnalité !

-Max, elle nous a séparé. Elle a gâché nos vies, crie toujours Victoria.

Une seconde papillon. La vie de mon Maxi n'est pas gâchée ! Je suis là ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas du GACHIS !!!!

-Il faut que tu me venges. Tu dois te débarrasser d'elle, Max ! Tu dois le faire pour nous.

Qué nous ? Y a plus de nous entre vous d'eux, espèce de fantôme de mes d ! Calme... Je remercie la vie pour le soleil. Je remercie la vie pour les fleurs !

-Tu veux que je me débarrasse d'elle ? Tu veux que je lui fasse ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Tu me dois bien ça.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout !

Mmmm... Je l'aime lui quand il joue son autoritaire ! Il me donne envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements !

-Hum... Liz ? Pourrais-tu lâcher mon t-shirt qui ne t'a rien fait...

Oh... Oups... Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

-Alors tu l'aimes, elle.

Le regard assassin en ma direction. Un fantôme jaloux... Je vis dans un de ces mondes. Je ne vous dis pas ! Vous avez une vie tranquille que vous souhaiteriez animer ? Je vous dis NON ! Ne le faites surtout pas !!!

-Oui. Je l'aime. Tu es morte il y plus d'un an déjà.

C'est drôle comme parfois certaines phrases n'ont absolument aucun sens une fois qu'on y réfléchit d'un peu plus près ! Oh, disparue le fantôme...

-Je ne partirai pas Max. J'attendrai que tu ai vengé ma mort ! fait une voix qu'apparemment seul Max et moi entendons.

C'est qu'on se croirait dans un film d'horreur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je regrette ma petite fille de citoyenne anodine... Même le statut d'asociale numéro un me plaisait plus ! Je n'aime pas les fantômes... ha vous avez remarqué aussi...

-Et maintenant Max ?

-Je dois parler à Tess.

Voyez vous ça ! Envie... de... tuer... et moi, contrairement à elle, je ne le ferai jamais...

Vous croyez qu'elle en a tuée beaucoup comme ça ?

On stoppe tout !!!! Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait me tuer ???

-Toi ! lance alors une voix derrière Max et moi.

La main en avant, Tess s'avance vers nous, menaçante !

À suivre...


	16. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

Chapitre 16.

-Toi ! lance alors une voix derrière Max et moi.

La main en avant, Tess s'avance vers nous, menaçante !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, je lui lance.

-Miss Liz Parker a toujours ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle a son Maxi. Elle a son rôle de Juliette !

-Arrête et viens en au fait !

Ne suis-je pas en train de me conduire à une mort certaine. Il y a Max me direz-vous... Oui, on va dire qu'il sera un bon soutient dans la mort !

-Tu as tout ce qui devrait me revenir ! Max est à moi, tu comprends ça. À moi !!!

C'est le refrain à la mode ! Max est à moi... et qui c'est qu'il embrasse tous les jours ! C'est tout de même moi ! MOI ! COMPRIS ! Oula, de l'huile de cèdre, vite !

-Tess, arrête ça.

C'est Max cette voix si aigue. Non, ça c'est la voix qui déclanche les inondations... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est Isabel.

-Tout allait bien. Je m'étais débarrassée de tous les obstacles. Il n'y avait que toi et moi Max ! Mais cette petite peste est arr...

-Ne l'appelle jamais comme ça, hurle Max !

-Tu vois Max. Tu prends sa défense, tout comme tu prenais la défense de Victoria.

Nous y voilà...

-Tu l'a tué, affirme Max.

-Je l'ai fait pour nous ! C'était toi et moi. C'est notre destinée Max.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette phrase est la plus douloureuse qu'il m'ait jamais été donné t'entendre... J'ai comme un sentiment, une impression de... déjà vu...

-Je n'ai pas de destinée ! Je ne veux pas rentrer sur ma planète. Je ne veux que rester sur terre et vivre comme tout le monde.

Je leur rappelle que nous sommes entourés d'humains qui n'ont peut-être pas nécessairement envie d'entrer dans la confidence.

-Max, peut-être devrions-nous aller ailleurs.

La dizaine de témoins nous regardent déjà assez fixement. Ce n'est pas la peine dans rajouter.

-Quoi, ils répètent ! je leur lance à tous. La société Antar film personne ne connaît.

Allez on déguerpit ! Allez, au pas de courses... Bien, à la blondasse maintenant ! Ma chambre fut donc réservée pour l'occasion...

Quatre aliens et un humaine... Ils ont aussi rameuté Michael pour l'occasion.

-Bien, quelqu'un peut-il me répéter pourquoi je suis là ?

Cervelle de beignet a un problème pour tout resituer ! Oh, qu'est ce qu'ils m'énervent avec leur petit monde, leurs petits problèmes...

-Liz, commence à développer des pouvoirs. Elle voit des fantômes.

Et pas n'importe lesquels. Son ex copine ! C'est le Karma !

-Oh. Et en quoi suis-je concerné ?

-Elle voit Victoria.

-Je ne vois toujours pas où j'interviens.

Grrrr... Sortir... de... cauchemar...

-Michael.

-Liz voit ton ex copine morte dans un accident. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant là dedans.

Oui. Il n'y a rien d'inhabituelle. C'est vrai que ça fait des années que je connais l'existence des extra-terrestres et que depuis je vois les ex petites amies mortes de Monsieur Popularité!

-Victoria a été tué par Tess.

-Je ne voulais pas la tuer !

C'est que ça râle une Barbie.

-Quoi ? Tu as tué Victoria ?

-C'était pour Max, pour notre destinée. Le plus important était que l'on rentre chez nous. Mais vous n'avez jamais voulu le comprendre.

-Et tu comptais tuer Liz aussi ?

Elle ne répond pas et rougit... Mes jours étaient comptés. Ça a l'air tout innocent une poupée comme ça. Attention, une Barbie peut en cacher une autre. Voilà un jouet que je n'achèterai jamais à ma fille.

-Aucun de nous ne veut rentrer et tu dois t'y faire. Construis toi une vie.

-Nous n'avons pas de vie ici. Notre vie est là bas, quelque part.

-Tu t'y feras, fait Michael.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de m'empêcher de faire ce que bon me semble.

-C'est là que Michael intervient.

Lui ?

-Moi ?

Il va lui demander de la faire exploser ?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, Max ? Tess demande.

-Pour que tu ne touches plus jamais à un cheveu de Liz, je suis prêt à tout. Réfléchis y bien.

-Alors tu... tu l'aimes...

Nooooooon. Tu crois ? Max acquiesce et me prend la main. Pour la première fois, je crois voir un soupçon d'humanité en Tess. On en croirait presque qu'elle a des sentiments.

-À présent, Tess, fait Max imposant. Va t'en.

-Quoi ?

-Sors d'ici. Ne t'avise plus d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à de mauvaises fins. Tu connais la menace qui pèse sur toi !

Tess se traîne doucement hors de ma chambre. Je crois que cette fois-ci, on va être enfin un peu tranquille. Oh non, j'oubliais, mon amie la morte !

-Max, c'est quoi cette menace qui pèse sur elle, demande Isabel.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai de si effrayant, poursuit Michael.

-Oh, disons que Barbie ne voudrait pas risquer d'abîmer le beau "cerveau" que dissimulent ses beaux cheveux blonds ...

Max me fait un clin d'œil. Manifestement les autres n'ont pas compris... Suis-je la seule à parler le français ? D'accord... L'extra-terrestre ? Bien, on reprend pour les plus lents !

Quel est le pouvoir de Michael ? Modifier la structure moléculaire des choses... oui, bon et à part ça... Faire exploser les choses Cherchez encore, vous y êtes presque !

-Oh, ça... murmure Michael.

-Tu le ferais, n'est-ce pas ? demande Max, pour se rassurer.

-Sans aucun problème... Maxi...

Qui a compris ? Bien, cela mérite quelques explications, vous ne trouvez pas ?... Pour comprendre, il faut revenir quelques heures en arrière. Revenons sur une phrase anodine sur le moment, mais sans nul doute très importante. « Et puis, Michael veille au grain » C'est ce que Max a dit à Tess pour lui éviter d'être tenté par trop de manipulation... Vous souvenez-vous de sa réponse. On resitue :

_-Oh Tess, la rattrape Max. Plus de manipulation. Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas. Et Michael veille au grain._

_-Je sais oui. Michael a la faculté de réduire mon pouvoir à néant bla bla bla... Max, je sais tout ça._

Voici exactement ce qui paraissait anodin sans l'être. Autant Michael peut être irréfléchis autant je suis sure qu'il pourrait le faire. Les aliens ont des pouvoirs parce qu'ils utilisent une partie du cerveau que les humains n'utilisent pas. Si Michael se concentre un tantinet-et avec l'aide d'Isabel- il peut se projeter dans le cerveau de Tess –eurk c'est dégoûtant- et endommager la partie qui actionne ses pouvoirs... N'allez pas imaginer que je le sors de mon petit doigt ! Max m'a tout expliqué...

Sans défense la Barbie ! Bien, problème suivant. La morte.

-Liz ! Crie alors Alex en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre. Liz! Maria vient de me dire que Max Michael Isabel et Tess sont des extra-Terr...

Il se tait en apercevant trois d'entre eux dans ma chambre.

-Oh, je pensais que tu étais seule.

-Tu sais pour nous, s'étonne Isabel.

-Maria sait pour nous, s'exclame ensuite Michael.

Ils se retournent tous vers moi. Aurais-je oublié de prévenir quelqu'un? Note que Maria aurait pu mettre Michael au courrant ça aurait été intelligent de sa part... Quoique... Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander.

-Alex, Alex, crie Maria en montant à toute allure les escaliers. Liz n'est pas...

Elle nous aperçoit.

-Seule... Salut...

-Tu savais que j'étais un alien et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Space Boy n'est pas content !

-Je n'ai jamais eu la force de t'avouer que je savais tout. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais et apparemment j'ai plutôt bien fait.

-Et toi, tu lui as tout dit ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi et me reproche de l'avoir dit à ma meilleure amie ! C'est la meilleure.

-Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que garder ce genre de secret pour soi n'est pas facile ! Maria avait le droit de savoir et elle le prend très bien. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Michael passe nerveusement ça main dans ses cheveux.

-Et maintenant ? demande Michael. Vous êtes tout les trois au courant ! Et c'est tout. On doit supporter ça.

-On est un groupe, je dis. Vous ne serez plus jamais seuls !

Max s'approche de moi et me serre tout contre lui. Maria approche doucement de Michael et Alex en fait de même avec Isabel. Tendrement ils s'étreignent... Malgré ce moment de pur amour tel un joli film à l'eau de rose, il reste un grand problème.

Miss fantôme...

-J'ai entendu dire que Chica voyait des fantômes, sourit Alex.

-Celui de l'ex petite amie de Max, je précise.

-Oh...

Alex se retrouve tout d'un coup plongé dans un univers qui le ravit. Mon meilleur ami est un être humain bizarre. On se demanderait parfois si ce n'est pas lui qui vient d'une autre planète. Lui aussi le prend « bien ».

-Et comment est-ce qu'on se débarrasse de ces fantômes, demande Alex tout excité.

-Ce n'est pas réellement un fantôme, précise Max. C'est m'effet d'un pouvoir de Liz. Elle voit l'esprit de Victoria. Et... On ne sait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

Quoi ? Et je vais vivre avec la menace constante de voir débarquer un ex de mon copain à n'importe quel moment de ma vie ?

-Peut-être faut-il tout simplement lui donner ce qu'elle souhaite, propose Maria.

Quoi ? Je vais lui donner mon Maxi ? Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Moi en vie personne ne touchera mon Maxi d'amour... Ces derniers j'ai tendance a devenir Tess. Eurk ! Eurk ! Eurk !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est Max. Et je n'ai aucune envie de lui laisser.

-Alors tu l'aimes vraiment... toi.

Ouh, le frisson dans le dos ! Elle pourrait prévenir quand elle apparaît, Miss fantôme. Brrr... Hey, je ne suis pas la seule à sursauter. Ils ont tous fait un bond. La preuve que je ne suis pas folle ! Tout le monde le voit le fantôme...

-Tu es amoureuse de lui, insiste Victoria.

-Oui. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur !

Encore une phrase qui sonne bizarre. Si on m'avait dit il y a deux semaines que je dirais ça. J'aurais donné à mon interlocuteur l'adresse d'un bon psy !

-Et toi, Max. est-ce que tu l'aimes aussi ?

Elle se tourne vers lui. Bizarrement, les autres ne semblent pas broncher. Ils observent sagement la scène.

-Si je l'aime ? Comme je n'avais encore jamais aimé.

Le cœur de Victoria semble ce déchirer en morceau. Sa raison de vivre – Hum, Hum, elle est morte- vient de lui avouer ne plus l'aimer. Elle a l'air si triste. Contrairement à la Barbie – que j'aurais adoré voir comme ça- j'ai de la peine pour elle.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter ce monde une bonne fois pour toute, lui glisse doucement Max. Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour Tess. Et tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis entre de bonnes mains...

Il me sourit et m'enlace. Oui... de très bonnes mains...

-Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Et elle disparaît dans une grande lumière blanche. Mais à part ça, Victoria n'était pas un vrai fantôme... Je vis définitivement dans une sorte de série télé ou film de seconde zone.

-Cette fois, on va pouvoir vivre tranquillement, sourit Max.

-Et bien, non. Je suis un extra-terrestre de votre planète et je vais tous vous tuer...

Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait lui...

-Alex, t'es lourd !

-Oui, je sais, sourit-il. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller. Isa, tu m'accompagnes.

-Bien sur !

-Space Boy... en avant !

Et comme un petit toutou bien docile, il suit sa Maria adorée. Je me tourne vers Max ! Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner. Il m'embrasse tendrement...

Spectacle de fin d'année. Max et moi sommes ensemble depuis bientôt trois mois. Il fait un charmant Roméo surtout avec son collant... Quelle vue magnifique et imprenable...

-Liz, c'est à toi. C'est la dernière scène.

Le noir s'installe dans la salle pour ensuite laisser place à un éclairage bleuté. Je suis allongée, supposée morte ! Voilà qu'entre Roméo, si désespéré qu'il en boit tout son poison, et meurt. C'est alors que je m'éveille et découvre l'horreur !

_-C'est le poison, je le vois, qui a causé sa fin prématurée. L'égoïste ! Il a tout bu ! Il n'a pas laissé une goutte amie pour m'aider à le rejoindre ! Je veux baiser tes lèvres : peut-être y trouverai-je un reste de poison dont le baume me fera mourir... _

J'embrasse mon Maxi d'amour qui joue les Roméo inerte. Mmmm...

_-Tes lèvres sont chaudes ! Du bruit... hâtons-nous. Ô heureux poignard ! Voici ton fourreau... Rouille-toi là et laisse-moi mourir !_

Je me poignarde, tombe sur le corps déjà inerte de Roméo et pousse mon dernier soupir...

La pièce est terminée. En coulisse, nous attendent les félicitations de Maria, Alex, Isabel, Michael et même Tess qui est obligé de décoller ses lèvres de celle de Kyle ! J'avais dit que je les caserais ensemble ces deux-là.

-Vous étiez géniaux, nous applaudit Maria.

-Allez, ce n'est pas fini, nous lance le professeur. Tout le monde en scène pour le salut !

L'éclairage dans les yeux, le public qui applaudit, nous saluons notre public qui semble avoir adoré la pièce.

Je suis rentrée chez moi voilà quelques minutes du rêve plein la tête. C'était une des plus belles soirées de toute ma vie. Je n'avais encore jamais joué la comédie, mais cela m'a fait un bien fou de me voir acceptée et reconnue pour quelque chose. TOC, TOC. Je m'y suis habituée. Ce n'est pas la porte. J'ouvre donc la fenêtre.

-Comment va ma Juliette ?

-Elle est comblée. Son Roméo vient de passer par son balcon.

-Je ne vois pourtant Kyle nulle part.

-Idiot ! Embrasse moi plutôt.

Il ne se fait pas prié... Il m'embrasse tout d'abord dans le cou puis remonte légèrement vers ma bouche. Ses lèvres sont si douces, si chaudes. Ses mains glissent lentement en dessous de mon T-shirt qui finit à terre, très vite rejoint par le sien. Ses mains et ses lèvres sur mon corps, j'en frissonne. C'est du rapide ça...

-Tu es sure, murmura-t-il.

-Plus que jamais.

Approfondissant ses baisers, nous passons à deux, la plus magnifique de toutes les nuits.

J'ai changé. Je suis différente et c'est grâce à Max. Le sarcasme n'envahit plus ma tête. Il me fallait une raison pour changer, et je l'ai trouvée...

I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new... And the reason is you ! I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you!

J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi, de changer qui j'étais. Une raison pour tout recommencer... Et la raison c'est toi ! J'ai trouvé une raison de monter un côté de moi que tu ne connaissais pas. Une raison pour tout ce que je fais. Et la raison C'est TOI!

**Fin...**

Voilà, C'est la fin de « the reason » inspirée de la chanson du même nom de Hoobastank... la traduction de la fin n'est pas tout à fait littérale, mais j'ai fait au mieux! ;o) j'espère que vous avez apprécié... n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.


End file.
